Forgiving The Neighbor Boy
by Marci
Summary: Chapter Twenty-four-COMPLETE! BV Hey! It's the sequel to Falling For The Neighbor Boy! Rating may change in later chapters...
1. Ch 1 Finding Out

[READ!!!! ] Well, here we are, my newest installment in my Bulma/Vegeta Saga, so to speak; the sequel to Falling For The Neighbor Boy. It seems readers have mixed feelings about how I ended my fic and that I'm doing a sequel. Well, I'd just like to say, for those of you who are negative, that if readers really were as dedicated to Bulma and Vegeta as I am, then they'd be thrilled to find there's a sequel; Kami knows I always hated it when fics ended, and I wished for a sequel. I only decided to make a sequel to the fic because that's what Bulma/Vegeta fans should want. And then to you lovely readers who want the sequel, I'm glad that you share the same feelings as me about the couple. Oh, I just love them! :D  
  
One year later..  
  
*****************************************  
  
The rain seemed to be dying down now, the clouds parting, allowing some sun to shine through, and just in time for the next classes to begin. A sleek black convertible with green racing stripes pulled into the Inokuma University professors' parking lot, turning several of the passing students' heads. The driver's side door opened and a tall slender woman with aqua marine hair pulled back into a tight bun stepped out of the car, her black stilettos making a sharp sound when they hit the pavement. And several more students turned their heads, males of course, and practically drooled at a woman with more sex appeal than they'd ever wished to have seen. She reached back into the car and grabbed her little black purse and leather bound binder, then pressed a button to lock the doors with a beep. Her purse matched her outfit, as always, a black pinstriped number; mini skirt, jacket, and a black tank top with a generous amount of cleavage.  
  
"Excuse me," she said as she approached a group of jocks who'd been starring her down since the moment her car door opened. "Can anyone point me in the direction of the Dean's office? I'm giving a lecture in Ms. Kanesaka's class." One boy, who hadn't taken his eyes off her chest, pointed to the left, a white brick building covered in ivy. She thanked them with a glamorous smile then turned and walked in the direction she'd been given, swaying her hips in the process. But she didn't get more than five feet before she stopped, look over her shoulder, and said, "By the way, what grade are you gentleman in? Will I be having you in my class today?" Juniors and seniors, and yes, some would be in her class later that day. "Oh, and just to let you know." She was turned back around to face them again, one hand resting comfortably on her hip. "I'm a freshman at the Nozara Science Institute, and a mother. It'll be a pleasure having you in my class." With that, she turned around and sauntered away, leaving the boys, who were at least two years her senior, in awe and disbelief. She loved doing that to gawking no-goods when she gave lectures at colleges.  
  
The bell had rung and the students in Lecture Hall 401B were chatting away, out of their seats, as if they were high school students still. Typical of freshman, at any college. But, as soon as the lecturer walked in, the males in the class, and a few females, fell silent. They'd been expecting an old man with a mustache, Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corp., not a gorgeous aqua haired woman with super model qualifications. But little did they know, it was Dr. Briefs, or at least Dr. Briefs in training. She wasn't a doctor, yet.  
  
"Good morning class," she said, none too thrilled to be teaching a freshman class first thing. She set her purse and binder on the desk, then hopped up on it herself, crossing her legs in the typical sexy substitute manner. "My name is Bulma Briefs. Call me Bulma, I don't want any of that Ms. Briefs bullshit, I'm the same age as all of you." A hand shot up almost instantly. "Yeah?" she groaned, not feeling much like conversing with the simpletons of the science world a.k.a. anyone who didn't attend her college.  
  
"Our age?" asked a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Obviously gay.  
  
"Yes, are you hard of hearing? I'm a freshman at the Nozara Science Institute, your age."  
  
"Why would they send a college freshman to teach other college freshman?" He was sure as hell getting on her nerves. Why did freshman seem so dumb?  
  
"Because, I'm a genius. I was doing the same thing you are all doing now when I was seven, and doing far better at it. I'm only going to college for the degree and recognition. No more stupid questions." Everyone's eyes seemed to get just a little bit bigger at her last comment; they sure weren't expecting this when they were supposed to have a lecture. "Ok, I'm going to take attendance because Dean what's his face said I have to because this is a mandatory class, blah, blah, blah." She paused, then reached into the top drawer of the desk, where she was told a list of students would be, and pulled out a clipboard with a piece of blue paper on it. "Chie Abukara."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Just raise your hand," she grunted, then continued. "Itsuko Akera. Fumiki Akita. Wazuka Amori. Shiba Bando. Mio Chishu. Akio Daishi. Eiichi Genda. Anzai Hayami. Maiko Hishida. Arata Honami. Damn there are a lot of you." She glanced over the list; about fifty students. Oh hell. "Ryushi Ibi. Ok, just last names, I'm getting bored..Ibuka. Ichiro. Ihara. Iida. Ikoma. Imaizumi. Imoo. Ina. Jippensha. Jukodo. Kada. Kagawa. Kaibara. Kase. Katsu. Katsura. Kotoku. Kyubei. Maeno. Marugo. Masoni. Minabuchi. Miura. Nagai. Nakae. Noda. Nogi. Noro. Nosaka. Numata. Obuchi. Ogura. Ohka. Oichi. Okita. Okura. Ota. Otomo." And then she fell silent. There were many more names on the list, three times as many as she'd said. But it was the name that was next that she couldn't believe. No, it can't be possible. There's no way.  
  
"Bulma," came a feminine voice. A student. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, but didn't speak. How could this be? There had to be some kind of a mistake.  
  
"He's not here," a different girl said, knowing who the next name on the list was.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked foolishly, glancing up at the owner of the voice; short spiky black hair, long bangs covering her brown eyes, light skin, lip ring.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji," the girl answered, just as foolishly. "He said, 'I'm not going to some lame-ass lecture to sleep when I can sleep in my own bed.'" She mocked his voice perfectly, arrogance and all. She knew him, or had at least spoken to him once.  
  
"It's uh..It's a mandatory class," was all she could think to say, and the girl stood and walked towards the door without another word. "Where are you going?" she asked, her authority kicking in.  
  
"To get him. The Dean's just itching for an excuse to kick him out of school," she replied, turning to face her.  
  
"Why would he listen to you? He doesn't listen to anyone." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself.  
  
"Because I'm his girlfriend, but that's hardly any of your business Ms. Briefs. And how do you know anything about him?"  
  
"We went to school together. Go get him."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I said go get him, you're wasting time."  
  
Ten minutes later the girl returned, just as Bulma was proving a point that the class seemed to be in the dark about. Vegeta wasn't with her.  
  
"He's coming," she said, as if reading Bulma's mind, then took a seat.  
  
"Kin Takeda, can you tell me why the scientific public had such difficulty accepting Dr. Ueda's theory?" She continued her lecture as if she hadn't been interrupted, thus retaining her cool, calm composure.  
  
"Beca-" But before she could finish, Vegeta walked into the room, clad in only a pair of black pajama bottoms. He had his classic frown of his face, his arms crossed, as he sauntered into the lecture hall.  
  
"I was enjoying a nice nap before someone demanded my presence in-" The words suddenly stopped, as if his brain just shut off completely. "Bulma?"  
  
She nodded, refusing to talk to him. And after what he'd done, who could blame her?  
  
"How the hell are you the lecture teacher?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, then pointed in the direction of the other students, indicating that he needed to take his seat.  
  
"Still silent?" he asked, almost innocently, as he heeded to her demand and took a seat beside his girlfriend. Girlfriend, how could he possibly have a girlfriend? So he really was over her, wasn't he? It hadn't been Arisa like everyone kept telling her, it was him, and he didn't love her and he was still the father of her child and he was still a jerk and a low life. "I guess so."  
  
"Umm..Uhh..Kin, as you were s-saying." A girl with long brown hair and a plain face droned on, using big words to impress her, and generally letting her know that she was the star student of the class. She took so long that Bulma ended up starring off into space, tapping her pencil on her knee, and completely missing when the student stopped talking to tell her if she was correct or not. When she finally glanced at the class again, the girl was sitting and everyone else was quiet. Her eyes locked with Vegeta's for several seconds, and during that time a million and one thoughts raced through her head; she should yell at him, she should talk to him, she should call on him for the next question, she should ignore him completely, never look at him again, no, that wouldn't work, she should not be looking at him right now, or near him, or at his girlfriend, she should-  
  
"Bulma," the girl said, catching her attention. She blinked her eyes a few times, then looked over at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Ueda's theory?"  
  
"What-Yes, yes you're right. Thank you." She was about to ask her what she'd said, but then decided against it, not wanting the class to catch on to the fact that she'd been dazed out, though she knew Vegeta knew, that he'd been starring at her ever since the moment he walked into the room and he didn't care that his girlfriend knew it.  
  
She glanced down at her open binder that lay next to her on the desk; there was still a lot of material she needed to go over before the end of class. Oh hell, how was she going to get through a whole week of lectures with Vegeta as her student!? How could she not have remembered that he went to this school? She'd be kicking herself for this for months. She couldn't even look at him without getting mad or upset, let alone talk to him. Ever since graduation day she hadn't said a single word to him, though they had seen each other, several times, in regards to their son, she never opened her mouth to him. This was the first time in almost a year that he'd even heard her voice, which was probably why he was listening so intently; Goku had said, some time ago, that he'd been talking to Vegeta and that he'd said he only wanted to hear her voice again, a reason why Bulma held even tighter to her no talking policy. And now he'd gotten what he wanted without any breath of a fight on her part, she'd just continued talking to the class as if he weren't there, though she did keep glancing over at him, startling herself when he'd be starring right back.  
  
For the rest of the class period she simply talked, addressing the entire class as a whole, and trying her damnedest to not glance over at the area where Vegeta was seated, his horrendous little girlfriend's arm draped over his shoulder, an act that he'd, several times, tried to stop. By the time the period was over, Bulma had been from one side of the room to the other, not feeling comfortable on the desk anymore, though she continually sat back there, with her legs crossed, several times, but then went back to pacing and talking and so on and so on. She knew everyone could sense her sudden tension, though she figured most were too dense from still being in high school mode to notice it.  
  
"Ok, I'll be here for the rest of the week, and tomorrow Professor Saya Mitsui will be joining the discussion and I'll be aiding her in a presentation she's been working on and has presented at conventions all over the world and at my school. So, if you miss tomorrow's class, then, well, you're screwed." And just as she finished her sentenced, a bell rang, and all the students grabbed their things and exited the lecture hall. Bulma sighed with relief and turned to sort out her things, not noticing the girl that was now standing behind her.  
  
"Did you date him?"  
  
She turned around; it was Vegeta's girlfriend. She didn't respond though, just continued with what she was doing; she needed to get ready for the next class.  
  
"Did you date him?" she repeated, stepping around in front of her, her hands on her hips; she looked pissed.  
  
"I knew him," Bulma finally answered, tapping several papers on the desk to neaten them, then set them back down.  
  
"That's not what I asked. I saw the way he was looking at you. Did you date him?"  
  
"That's hardly any of your business. Ask him yourself."  
  
"He won't tell me, he just keeps saying, 'I knew her, that's all you need to know.'"  
  
"Well then there you have it, that is all you need to know. I'll see you tomorrow in class."  
  
"Drop the superior act, you're not older than me, you're not even a teacher. Did you date my boyfriend in high school? It's a simple question, I'm sure your huge head can handle it." Bulma suppressed the urge to punch her in the face; that would definitely not be good for her career.  
  
"I don't need to tell a tra-I don't need to tell you anything. I'm not obligated to tell you, or anyone else, about my personal life. So stop trying to squeeze it out of me." She paused a moment, then added something that she couldn't stop herself from saying and knew damn well that she shouldn't. "Try and fuck it out of Vegeta, that might work. That seems to be his weak point."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say Ms. Briefs," came a masculine voice from outside the doorway. A few seconds later Vegeta came waltzing in, his classic smirk on his face, though anyone who knew him, and wasn't mad at him, could see the hurt behind his eyes. The comment, he couldn't have stopped himself from saying even if he'd wanted to, it was in his nature to counter attacks on him. "I don't talk about you that way."  
  
"I thought you were going back to bed," the girl said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest; she'd been with him awhile, Bulma could tell. But she could also see that there was no feeling between them, on either of their parts, it was simply a pairing because they were both well known misfits in the school and naturally magnetized toward each other. But she really didn't know the half of it, and really didn't care for that matter. What Vegeta did now was none of her business, whether she wanted to know or not; she'd never ask anything to anyone about him.  
  
"I was," he said simply, then turned his attention back to Bulma. "What'll happened if I ask you a question tomorrow in class-and yes I am coming tomorrow, and the rest of the week-what will you do?" He eyed her up and down, noting that she was wearing her hair differently than he'd seen it lately. The last few times he saw her she wore her hair down and it looked slightly mussed or unkempt, like she didn't care about her appearance when it came to him, which was probably true. "Just as I thought, you're still silent. But you can't be silent forever, and you know that." He put his arm around his girlfriend, whose name kept escaping Bulma, and pulled her close. "You're going to have to hear my side of the story sooner or later, whether you like it or not. I AM going to tell you."  
  
"So you two did date?" the girl cut in, shrugging Vegeta's arm off her shoulder and glaring at him.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at her. It was clear now that there was absolutely no chemistry between them; it was purely social and probably physical as well, but Bulma didn't even want to think about thinking about something like that. She hadn't been with anyone else since him, sexually that is. She'd gone on several dates, blind ones too, even went on a few dates with 17, but it was far too weird for her and she had to let him done gently. At the moment, however, she herself had a boyfriend, though they'd only been dating a short while and hadn't done more than kiss; Rikyu, Yamcha's oldest younger brother, a senior in high school now. That had sure been a weird development. They'd gone on a double date together, each having different dates, blind dates, and their dates ended up hitting it off immediately, which lead Bulma and Rikyu to end up talking the whole time and then danced and he drove her home, because they'd gone together to meet their dates, and she, surprisingly, kissed him. That was about three months ago, and since then he'd really begun to grow on her, he was such a great guy, which she already knew, and he was great with Trunks. Who knew, maybe he'd be Trunks' step dad someday. Which Vegeta would definitely object to, but it was her decision who she was with, not his, he had his chance with her and he blew it. She didn't even think he knew about her and Rikyu, but that didn't matter, it was her life, and as far as she was concerned, he wasn't a part of it.  
  
"Did it happen?"  
  
"Yes it did, is that a problem?"  
  
"Why would you date someone like her? Were you into brains or something?"  
  
"That's none of your business." He turned and started for the door. "Are you coming?" She shook her head no, still glaring at him. "Fine..I'll see you tomorrow Bulma."  
  
"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, going back to her papers to finish what she'd started. His girlfriend simply turned up her nose at her and stomped out of the room, obviously furious about what had just happened, even though nothing really had.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, except for the fact that most of the class had their eyes on her chest or ass the whole time; it was an all right day. She learned to ignore it by the third class.  
  
"That was a great lecture." One of the students, a girl, had come up to her after class while she'd been packing her things to head home.  
  
"Well thank you. But I'm not done yet, I'll be here for the rest of the week."  
  
"I know, I can't wait. Science is my passion. Are you going to talk about how your father developed the capsules and was able to send solid objects anywhere within seconds? I've always been fascinated by it and wanted to learn all about it, even if I do use those things everyday."  
  
"Well, that's not really on my agenda, but I could try and squeeze it in. And if not, Friday we can schedule a dinner date (No, not a date date, it's just term. Sickos!) and discuss it."  
  
"Are you serious?" she all but squeaked.  
  
"Of course. But I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Right, thank you again. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She sighed deeply, gathering her things and headed out the door. In the halls many of the students she'd had during the day starred her down as she walked by. She'd smile at them or say hello, but would continue walking; she was beat and wanted nothing more than to go home and see her son.  
  
By the time she made outside, it was late, and she realized that she hadn't had a chance to eat anything since breakfast and was starving. She'd pick up a sandwich or something at the store on the way home, or maybe she'd just cook something quick at home and have Rikyu over for a little while. She suddenly missed him. When was the last time she'd talked to him? Friday? Wow, had she really been that busy all weekend? She shook her head solemnly, she was letting her "work" come first, something she had promised herself would never happen in a relationship. She'd make it up to him.  
  
"Bulma." A masculine voice caught her completely off guard. She stopped and looked in the direction it had come from.  
  
"Rikyu!" she cried, running over to him and, inevitably, her son, who was in his arms. "And my baby." She kissed her son on the top of his head, then kissed Rikyu on the lips and swung her arm around his waist. "How'd you know what time I was going to be done?"  
  
"I didn't," he replied, starting to walk towards the parking lot. "Me and Trunks took a bus to the park that's only a few blocks from here and hung out there for a few hours."  
  
"Oh you're so great!" She kissed him again, this time on the cheek. They got into the car, Trunks strapped in his car seat in the back, and pulled out of the parking lot. But little did any of them know, Vegeta had witnessed the whole thing and was none too thrilled, to say the least.  
  
*************************************  
  
---Chapter 1!!! Oh yeah! So, what did you all think? I know, it was a little short, but come on, it was the very first chapter, I need to get you all settled in first.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Vegeta confronts Goku.. 


	2. Ch 2 Routine

Last time:  
  
"I didn't," he replied, starting to walk towards the parking lot. "Me and Trunks took a bus to the park that's only a few blocks from here and hung out there for a few hours."  
  
"Oh you're so great!" She kissed him again, this time on the cheek. They got into the car, Trunks strapped in his car seat in the back, and pulled out of the parking lot. But little did any of them know, Vegeta had witnessed the whole thing and was none too thrilled, to say the least.  
  
***************************************  
  
Goku sat in his dorm room alone, and he was supposed to be doing some work before Chi-Chi called. But, instead, he found that leaning back in his chair and balancing a pencil on his nose was much more exciting and far less nerve-racking. Loud music played in the background and he was humming along with the tune, for he didn't know the words and was too lazy to learn them. Besides, to him, the words didn't matter much; it was the beat. And, just when it was coming to his favorite part, the music went silent, causing him to fall back and onto the floor. He sat up, furious at whoever turned it off, and rubbed his sore head.  
  
"Vegeta," he growled, standing up, his head still throbbing. "What's the big-Are you alright? You look like a mess."  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
"Abo-"  
  
"What's going on with Bulma and Rikyu?"  
  
"Kuso," Goku swore, easing back into his chair, resting his arm on his desk. "They started dating about three months ago."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Bulma told me not to, she said you have no business in her life other than Trunks. And she made me promise."  
  
"And what, our friendship means nothing to you?" Vegeta sneered, stepping closer.  
  
"You tell me," Goku countered, just as venomously. Goku had been rather sore about the whole matter with him and Bulma and had put the blame on Vegeta because he never heard his side so there was no other way to feel. They remained friends though, but Goku was still upset about it and never failed to let Vegeta know. "All throughout our friendship you've shown me as much respect as if I were Yamcha."  
  
"I don't need this from you right now. You have no right to pin that on me! You have your wife and your son and your perfect little life with no problems!"  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything!" he growled, standing, his eyes level with Vegeta's forehead. "Besides, it's not my fault, or anyone else's, that you and Bulma are not together! It was all you! If you loved her so damn much then why cheat on her with that whore!? What the hell was wrong with you!?"  
  
Goku was to the ground within seconds, his cheek pounding from the full force punch that Vegeta had just delivered.  
  
"If I'm wrong then correct me. You leave me no other alternative. What the hell am I supposed to think? What about Bulma? She still thinks you cheated on her, and so do I."  
  
"Bulma is the only person who deserves to know the truth, but she won't hear it, she won't talk to me. She-"  
  
"Then tell me!" he cried, pulling himself back to his feet. "Tell me so I can tell her! I'll believe whatever you tell me..Look." He placed his hand, that wasn't holding his face, on Vegeta's shoulder, an action that he rarely let pass, but in this case, did. "I know you love her, I'm sorry I said you didn't before. I can see it in you whenever someone mentions her, or when you see her, even when you're with Trunks. You see her in him and you get upset. Even when you laugh there's something behind it, I can tell. You're miserable without her."  
  
"Any fool could tell you that," he admitted, shrugging his hand away.  
  
"Then why aren't you fighting for her? Why aren't you on your way to her house right now? And why, in Kami's name, are you with that whore you call a girlfriend?"  
  
"Because I know she'll never take me back. What am I supposed to do, sit around and wait for her to come to me and ask my side? No. That'll never happen, she's too stubborn for that and you know it. I can't keep thinking that someday that actually will happen, because, let's face it, we were never meant to be."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it. You're just scared! You're more scared of this than anything in your life and you're too stubborn to admit it! She's slipping further and further away from you every minute and you're letting her." He paused and locked eyes with him. "Do you love her?"  
  
He sighed deeply, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Karkarot, y-"  
  
"Vegeta Ouji!" came a feminine voice from the hall, followed by the door slamming open. "What's the big idea leaving me all alone in the lobby like that!?" His girlfriend.  
  
"I thought I could loose you, I guess I was wrong," he groaned, turning to face her. She was furious, her brown eyes flaring with anger.  
  
"Doesn't our love mean anything to you?" she whispered in desperation. Fake, all fake.  
  
"You almost sound like you believe it," he huffed, pointing at the door. "Get out. I'm done with you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!" Goku yelled, clenching his fists. He hadn't meant to yell, but that girl just infuriated him so much that he couldn't help it. When they'd first come to the school that fall she'd been all over him within a matter of seconds. He tried his hardest to get rid of her, telling her he was married, but she just wouldn't hear it. Then, finally, Chi-Chi took matters into her own hands. There might still be a scar on the inside of her lip where she punched her. Then, that very day, she ran crying to Vegeta and seduced him into bed.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, flipping them off then leaving, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Veg-"  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
"Hang on." He walked over and answered the phone. "Hello..Chi-Chi! Hi! How are you? How's my little man?..I'm good, just trying to talk some sense into Vegeta." He turned towards the wall now, his back to Vegeta, unintentionally allowing him a chance to escape the incoming conversation when he was done on the phone. He quieting slipped out the door, closing it softly so not to be heard, and walked swiftly down the hall. He didn't know exactly where he was going, for he and Goku were roommates so he couldn't go to bed. He'd just wander around campus or drive into town maybe. Anything but stay and end up getting into a fight with Goku over Bulma. That's pretty much all they did anymore, she always came up in conversations. He would never escape her. But then again, he already knew that.  
  
***********************************  
  
Bulma, Rikyu, and Trunks pulled into the Capsule Corp. driveway just as the sun began to set. The sky was a orangish-pink color, spotted with wispy clouds; a perfect sunset. Bulma opened the back door behind her seat and unbuckled her little purple haired son. She hugged him to her, kissing his soft little forehead, sighing deeply. She loved him so much, she could hardly remember her life before him.  
  
Rikyu walked over to her and looped his arm around her waist. He mussed the little tuft of hair on Trunks' head, then kissed Bulma quickly on the cheek.  
  
"How was your first day teaching?" he asked as they headed inside.  
  
"It was alright," she sighed, almost sorrowfully, as they entered the kitchen, and she set Trunks in his highchair. He fussed a little, because he'd always hated the thing, but then settled down when he saw her head over to the refrigerator.  
  
"What happened?" Rikyu asked, telling by her tone that something must have gone wrong.  
  
"What makes you think something happened?" She almost convinced herself with the question.  
  
"Bulma, hun, I know you too well. What happened?"  
  
"One of my students was.." She starred off at the clock behind her boyfriend, subconsciously counting the seconds that were going by. She opened a jar of smooched pumpkin and set the lid on the counter. "..Vegeta," she finished, reaching into a drawer to get one of Trunks' rubber-tipped spoons.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you serious? How the hell did that happen?" He was clearly shocked, jealously hadn't sunken in yet, but she wasn't even sure if he was the jealous type, they hadn't been together long enough for her to tell. She certainly hoped not, and he had never shown any sings of it. One time, about three weeks ago, they'd been out on a date at some restaurant and a former date came over and asked Rikyu if it would be alright if he asked Bulma to dance. He didn't even hesitate with his answer, "Of course. But it's not my decision, she's her own woman." That little comment blew her away; she knew he was a keeper. He also didn't care when she hung out, alone, with former dates or even 17, who was still very much in love with her. And, after thinking about it for a moment, Bulma concluded that he was not the jealous type; a fine catch. Why hadn't he been taken long ago?  
  
"I forgot that he went there," she sighed, putting the spoon into the jar and stirring its contents a little. "It figures though, he's my student AND first thing in the morning. Kami must be punishing me."  
  
"No, you did nothing wrong." He walked over and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "Did you talk to him?" Not a ring of jealous; she was now absolutely positive about her previous assumption.  
  
"Hell no. He tried talking to me but I wouldn't look at him. The jerk."  
  
"I think you should try and talk to him, I mean hear him out at least. It's been a year. Don't you think that's long enough? He's entitled to tell you what happened, you didn't see the whole thing, from what you told me."  
  
Bulma had stopped stirring Trunks' pumpkin mooch and had set it on the counter so she didn't accidentally throw it at Rikyu out of rage. Vegeta was a touchy subject with her and he knew it, and he was here telling her she should talk to him? It was absurd.  
  
"But it's just a suggestion," he added, kissing her forehead again then grabbing the jar and going over to Trunks. "You're obviously waiting for something." He pulled up a chair into of Trunks' highchair and sat down.  
  
"What do you mean?" she inquired, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the counter, watching intently as Rikyu tried to feed Trunks the food. Trunks hated it, but he was too old for just a bottle and too young for solid foods, so he just put up a hell of a fight whenever he had to eat.  
  
"That's why you haven't talked to him yet. You're waiting for something to happen. I-" Trunks' temper tantrum interrupted him, as a glob of pumpkin goo was hurled into his eye. He whipped it off with the back of his head and continued to try and feed him. "I don't know," he finished, then successfully got a spoonful of food in Trunks' mouth.  
  
"Well you're wrong," she sighed, trying her hardest not to laugh at the mess Trunks was making for Rikyu. "I am never talking to that jerk again. If I can't trust him, how can I believe what he tells me? I can't, it's not possible."  
  
"You said that about Yamcha too after the stunts he pulled last year." Bulma instinctively flinched at the mention of her former love. It was always uncomfortable to have him mentioned while being with Rikyu. "And then last week you and him had a friendly conversation at dinner at my house." Again he got some food into Trunks' mouth, though this time he spit most of it out. Bulma giggled, then handed him a towel to clean him up a little. He'd need a bath after this, like usual. "Look, all I'm saying is that I don't think you can ignore Vegeta's persistence forever. He's Trunks' father so he is always going to be around, whether you want him there or not. You're going to have to talk to him eventually, and you're going to have to be civil. I know you don't want Trunks growing up with his parents fighting all the time, and it's not far to him either."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she finally admitted, pulling up a chair beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I can't make him suffer until then."  
  
"Oh hun," Rikyu laughed, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his hand from her waist down to the rim of her skirt, setting his hand on her bare knee. Slowly, and cautiously, he inched his hand up her thigh and-SPLAT!-Trunks chose that moment to fling a huge helping of his dinner at both Rikyu and Bulma. They pulled away immediately, Bulma laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"Oh hunny," she cooed, standing up and picking up her son. "It looks like you got more on all of us than Rikyu got in your mouth. Come on, let's go clean you up." She turned and headed for the upstairs bathroom, then stopped and turned back around. "Are you coming?" she asked when Rikyu wasn't following.  
  
"I'll clean up in here first. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh you don't have to-"  
  
"Bulma, you've had a stressful first day. It's the least I can do for you. I'll be right up."  
  
"Alright, if you insist." She smiled sweetly at him, then turned and continued up to the bathroom, smiling the whole way. She couldn't have stopped herself from falling for him if she wanted to.  
  
By the time the bath water had reached the right temperature and the tub was filled, Rikyu was already upstairs, helping Bulma give him a bath. She picked him up, his chubby little legs kicking all over, then set him gently in the lukewarm water, while Rikyu held him up with his hand on his back. Baths, believe it or not, were not despised by the little purple haired rascal. In fact, he loved them. His little arms flailed all about happily, splashing water all over the place, giggling like mad.  
  
After his bath, Bulma dried him carefully and put him in a pair of clean pajamas; navy blue with the little feet, and a big red star on the chest, Bulma's favorite. She laid him down in his crib, but he was asleep in her arms long ago. She kissed him tenderly on the head, then quietly walked out of his room, meeting Rikyu back in the bathroom where he'd insisted on cleaning up first. He was a little bit of a neat freak, which Bulma didn't mind in the least, because she was the exact opposite.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Rikyu asked when they were far enough away from Trunks' room to talk.  
  
"Somewhere along the Amazon," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. She was exhausted. "They're taking a boat tour. Should be back next week sometime."  
  
"Didn't they just get back from safari, like two weeks ago?"  
  
"Yeah, they're always doing that. Once, on a whim, they went backpacking across Western Europe and camped in tents along the way. They're insane like that; they don't even bring any capsule. They insist on roughing it."  
  
"They're great people," he laughed. "I wish my mom could do that, but she's got her hands full with Yoshi (8 year old brother) and Sayuri (6 year old sister). They don't give her a moment's peace, I swear."  
  
"You know, my parents' daycare center here (at Capsule Corp.) could watch them if she ever wanted to go away for a vacation. They'd watch them during the day and I could watch them when I got home every night. And Sorai and the others handle themselves and watch the younger ones that aren't as hard to watch as Yoshi and Sayuri?"  
  
"No, I couldn't ask that of you. You have enough to deal with with Trunks and school and now this teaching thing, I ca-"  
  
"Rikyu, sweety, I can handle it. They'll be a vacation compared to Trunks. Besides, I can just talk to your mother myself."  
  
"B-"  
  
"Nope, I'm doing it. She deserves it after all she's been through."  
  
"Alright," he finally agreed. "I'll talk to her tonight." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I should get home. You need to get some sleep for tomorrow."  
  
"Or," she began in a husky voice, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can stay here and I'll give you a ride to school in the morning."  
  
"Wh-Wh-What about clothes?" he whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Truthfully, he'd only been with a woman once, and that was two years ago, hardly an experience he wanted to remember.  
  
"Shirosama is about your size, you can borrow some of his clothes."  
  
"Wh-Where is he anyway?" He did all he could to keep from breaking out in a sweat from nervousness.  
  
"Well the note on the refrigerator said him and Kimiko took everyone out for dinner and a movie."  
  
"A-Aren't you t-tired?"  
  
"Not enough," she purred, nibbling on his earlobe. He tensed some, but then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, their lips locking. He kissed down her neck, stopping at her collarbone and nibbled on it a little, something his brother had told him, a long time ago, that drove her wild. She leaned her head back, arching her back, a small moan escaping her lips. "Oh Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
"What did you just say?" Rikyu stopped his ministrations immediately, pulling her back so they were eye level.  
  
"I-I-I said over a little," she stuttered, raising her eyebrows in innocence. Kami, how could she have let that slip? And right when Rikyu was just warming up to her. He'd been reluctant to go any further than kissing with her, and though she pushed, he never caved; morals or something, she didn't know. "I'm sorry, I really am tired. I thought I had enough energy, but I'm bushed." She kissed his cheek quickly, then pulled for him to follow her upstairs. "Come on, I want to sleep in your arms tonight."  
  
He smiled gingerly at her, over looking what she'd said, and he'd heard her. It would take longer than he thought for her to get completely over him. He understood, it was the same way with him and his first love.  
  
******************************************  
  
---Chapter 2! Wee! I'm on a roll! Yay! Sorry that the chapters are so short, I promise that they'll be longer soon, but I just wanted to get a few out and get the story rolling, you know?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: The next day.. 


	3. Ch 3 Speaking

Last time:  
  
"I-I-I said over a little," she stuttered, raising her eyebrows in innocence. Kami, how could she have let that slip? And right when Rikyu was just warming up to her. He'd been reluctant to go any further than kissing with her, and though she pushed, he never caved; morals or something, she didn't know. "I'm sorry, I really am tired. I thought I had enough energy, but I'm bushed." She kissed his cheek quickly, then pulled for him to follow her upstairs. "Come on, I want to sleep in your arms tonight."  
  
He smiled gingerly at her, over looking what she'd said, and he'd heard her. It would take longer than he thought for her to get completely over him. He understood, it was the same way with him and his first love.  
  
****************************************  
  
His hands slid slowly up her back as he laid her on the silken sheets of the bed. His ministrations were almost painfully slow; for he wanted her to feel every bit of pleasure he was giving her. This was her night, and after all she'd been through, she deserved every minute of it.  
  
She arched her back and he kissed his way down her chest and stomach, and, when he got to the rim of her lacey panties, smirked and ripped them off. She let out a tiny gasp, which quickly turned to a moan as his tongue worked its miracle on her. She was about to scream his name when he suddenly stopped and looked up at her with his huge onyx eyes.  
  
"Woman," he whispered, resting his chin on her trembling knee. She leaned her head up and propped herself on her elbows to better look at him.  
  
"Hmm?" she barely managed, her messy aqua marine hair sticking to her forehead.  
  
"Are you happy? With me I mean." She could tell that he'd rehearsed it by himself for sometime before deciding to ask her, and it took all his pride to do so.  
  
"Oh 'Geta," she sighed with an exasperated little laugh. "Of course I am. You should know that."  
  
He simply frowned back at her, but couldn't hold it for long and it eventually turned into a broad smirk.  
  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she admitted shamelessly with her sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself," he countered with as much attitude as he could muster. But she could tell that what he meant was, "Me too."  
  
"Why thank you," she laughed, tilting her head a little to the side; she couldn't have looked more cute.  
  
"Woman I-" But he stopped short, the words completely falling from his mouth. "Woman, you mean m-" And again his words fell, dropped like lead to the floor. But he was persistent, and tried again. "I've never fe-" He looked down at his hands; he just couldn't get out what he was dying to say to her. "I-" It was Bulma who stopped him this time.  
  
"I'm not ready if you're not ready," she whispered reassuringly, leaning up and hugging him to her. "Come on, I really need a nice warm bubble bath." And she hopped off the bed and pulled a long tee shirt over her head. "And I need some company too."  
  
Bulma shot up in bed, nearly waking Rikyu in the process. He only groaned and turned over, but didn't wake. She sighed with relief and leaned back on the headboard, trying to hold onto the dream just a little longer. It was a memory of her and Vegeta just before she started to show, a recurring dream that she'd been having ever since Trunks was born. She couldn't quite figure out why the hell she kept having this dream and so often, about twice a week, but she really didn't mind them; they were comforting, in a strange way. But then, looking down at the peaceful slumbering Rikyu, she suddenly felt guilty, as if thinking of Vegeta or liking that dream was like cheating on him. She knew she was foolish to think that, but in a way it was sort of betrayal, because while you're with someone you're supposed to remain faithful in body and mind, and she was tittering on the breaking point of the latter.  
  
She sunk back down into the blankets and tried to fall back asleep, but, after about an hour of trying, found it would be impossible at that time. She'd get up and do something for an hour or so and then try again. She slipped on her cotton robe and matching slippers, and quieting tiptoed out of the room so not to wake Rikyu or Trunks in the next room. When she finally made it to her destination, the lab, she realized that it wouldn't be such a good idea for her to work on any projects because she'd most likely get too involved and loose track of time, plus most of the equipment was run by big generators that made a lot of noise when everything else was quiet.  
  
"Kami damn it," she groaned as she entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Trunks' highchair was still out and there was a new note on the refrigerator with different handwriting. She grabbed the chair, folded it up, and put it back where it belonged, then went over to the fridge and read the note; it was from Kimiko:  
  
Hey sis,  
  
I guess you're asleep now cause your car's here and your door's shut. Anyway, Mrs. Ouji called while you were gone and wants you to call her tomorrow when you get a chance.  
  
Kimi  
  
P.S. Shirosama forgot to tell you in his note before, he says he's sorry.  
  
Bulma crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash, making a mental note to herself to call Mrs. Ouji tomorrow. She smiled, despite the relation to Vegeta; they'd been having play dates together for a while now, that was without a doubt what she'd called about. Little Tsukiyama and Trunks got along so well, and she was so damn adorable with her black hair and violet eyes. The last place they had been to was a mother-daughter-baby beauty pageant; they had to pretend to be mother and daughter for that, which Bulma had no problem doing, except for when Mrs. Ouji made a comment about her marrying Vegeta and being her daughter anyway. She'd apologized profusely after that, knowing that it was uncomfortable for her to have her ex-boyfriend mentioned. She hadn't known exactly why they broke up, only that it was Vegeta's fault in some way.  
  
*Maybe I could call her now* she wondered, glancing at the clock. But it was far too late, way passed midnight. She sighed deeply, pacing around the kitchen, trying to figure out something to do to pass some time. She was so tired, but that dream always kept her up late; damn her lingering feelings! She hated it, how she still felt something for Vegeta even after what he'd done to her, and she'd been trying her damnedest to stop thinking about him, to get over him. It was harder than she thought it would be. She'd thought that after him doing something that horrible to her that it would be a cinch to just get over him without a second thought, but her heart was lagging behind her brain and wasn't going to catch up anytime soon.  
  
Eventually she wandered into the living room, where Ryu, who was seven as of last week, was curled in a little ball on the biggest couch. The television was on, some infomercial or something, and the volume was turned to almost zero. Lately he'd gotten into the bad habit of staying up late on school nights to watch TV and then fall asleep. Bulma's mother or father or one of the older siblings were usually up late enough to take care of him, so he must have snuck out of his room. That was another one of his little bad habits that he'd recently developed, being a sneak; just a month ago he'd snuck out of the house at midnight to play at the park down the road because Mrs. Briefs told him he couldn't go for a punishment. They'd have to keep a good eye on him, and make sure he didn't influence little three-year-old Mai who looked up to him.  
  
Bulma simply starred at her littlest brother for a long time before attempting to pick him up, he was an extremely light sleeper. She was trying to imagine what Trunks would look like when he was that old, and older, teenager and adult. Would he turn out more like her or, unfortunately, more like his father? Vegeta, whether she wanted to admit it or not, was a huge influence on her son's life and that would always be a factor. What if he turned into his high school's male whore like his father was for all those years? What if he made bets to steal girls' virginity by the end of the week? Or what if he becomes a teen parent like them and doesn't end up with the mother? What if he's bitter and hateful and doesn't focus on life's miracles? She sighed deeply, covering her mouth so not to wake Ryu; she was hardly a good candidate for the last question, just like Vegeta. She was bitter about their failed relationship and that he'd cheated on her, she was hateful towards him for those reasons as well and at Arisa, and she certainly didn't focus on the good all the time, she was far too worried about Trunks' future for that. And in upset her that she couldn't simply look at her son and see him for the miracle that he was, well she could do that, but she always had the nagging questions locked in the back of her head, eating away at her until one day she would finally get the answers.  
  
Finally, after gazing at her brother for a while, she carefully picked him up and carried him to his room on the third floor; the attic had to be turned into a bedroom when Ryu was born, and then two after Mai. Surprisingly, he didn't stir in the least; he'd probably been up later than she thought and was dead tired. She quietly walked out of his room, gently pulling the door shut; it was harder than one might think to keep him from waking. After she was successfully in the hall, she decided to go check up on Mai. She was a much heavier sleeper, Bulma didn't even have to tiptoe into her room or keep from breathing too hard. She lay there, her limbs spread out in all directions, her pillow covered in drool; Bulma was a drooler too. The first thing she noticed, after her uncomfortable looking position, was her hair, it was shorter than the last time she'd seen her, the night before. She has the same color hair as Trunks, though slightly darker, and it had been down to the middle of her back. Now it was shorter in length, and a good look for her, Bulma thought, for she had the right hair type for that, thin and straight. And she was such an adorable little girl, she would definitely be a knock out by the time she was a teenager. Hopefully she'd have more sense than Bulma and not get pregnant at 18. But she was extremely intelligent for her age, like Bulma had been, and she knew she could learn from her mistakes and live her life before she had to care for another. She didn't even like playing "mommy" with toy dolls like Bulma had when she was that age, sure she'd been into technology at the same time, being fascinated and all, but she still had time to be a "regular" little girl. Mai wasn't like that though, in the least; she'd play outside with Ryu and get all dirty and mud covered when she wasn't in the lab with Dr. Briefs absorbing everything he said. In fact, she despised dolls and the whole idea of them, "Why would anyone want to pretend a plastic person in alive?" she'd asked one time when Bulma had been telling her about her old doll collection, and then she'd run off with Ryu and had a mud ball fight. She was so dirty that her parents had had to hose her down in the back yard, but then she'd just jumped in a pile of dirt while she was still wet and got dirty all over again. Bulma never understood that about her, but she knew that not all the girls in the family would end up with some of her mother's traits, there had to be at least one that was different, and it was Mai.  
  
"Bulma?" The sound of her name brought her back to reality, Mai had woken up.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.  
  
"What are you doing?" She rubbed her tired eyes with her little balled fists and sat up, barely able to keep from flopping back on the pillow. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's late, sorry. I had to put Ryu to bed and then I came to check on you before I went back to bed. When did you cut your hair?"  
  
"Jun'ko did it today."  
  
"How come? Didn't you like your long hair?"  
  
"I guess," she shrugged, beginning to wake up a little. "It was beginning to bother me though, it always got in my way. Besides, Ryu always pulls it when we're playing, and I don't want him having the advantage." Bulma smiled sweetly at her, she sounded more like a scholar than a three- year-old child; definitely her father's daughter. "I think it looks better," she added, laying back down and pulling the covers up.  
  
"I like it. It suits you." She leaned over and opened her arms, which Mai responded to by wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'll leave you alone now. Good night." She kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
She headed back towards her room, but when her hand touched the doorknob, she realized that she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. That memory was too powerful for her. So, instead of getting angry about not being able to sleep, she decided to take a little drive. That might get her mind off some things, Vegeta mainly, but she didn't want to admit that. She didn't have any particular destination in mind, so she just drove until she felt like pulling over for a while. When she did pull over, it was in the least probable place; Brouji Falls. Without thinking, she got out of the car and wandered through the woods back to the little hidden waterfall, it was a miracle that no one else had found this place. It was public property, woods behind an old rusted playground that no one went to anymore. She made a mental note to herself to try and buy the land so she could own the little waterfall, but then she realized that it would be unfair to Vegeta. But who said that he couldn't go there once she owned it? Would she stop him? She thought on it a moment, and came to the conclusion that that's what would most likely happen, she would buy the land with the undisturbed little waterfall and not allowed Vegeta to go there. It would be like a punishment to him, and then she would rename it something that would drive Vegeta crazy, something cutesy and annoying. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted so much to do it, but then she noticed the little posted sign on one of the trees. Someone had bought this land along with the waterfall and it was a no trespassing area. She got closer to the bright orange sign and read it through:  
  
POSTED  
  
Trespassers on this land will not be tolerated. Any persons found on the property will be dealt with as the owner sees fit. Any damage to the property will be fined to the person held accountable and if they cannot pay they will be responsible for repairs to the area. This land and Brouji Falls is for the private use of its owner, Mr. Vegeta Ouji, and it is not for the public.  
  
Signed,  
  
Department of Property of Satan City (I just winged that whole thing, heehee :P)  
  
Bulma was so angry that she almost ripped the sign off the tree out of rage, but she knew that was immature and that Vegeta was just trying something new to get her to talk to him. But, little did he know, she wasn't gullible enough to fall for that little trick; she simply wouldn't go to the falls anymore, as hard as it would be. And what did he think he was doing keeping the name they'd thought of all those years ago? Did he think that would win her back and melt her heart and she'd fall head over heals for him again? He obviously didn't know her half as well as he thought, for she was far more stubborn than even he knew. She'd let him know just how pathetic his attempt was the next time he came to pick up Trunks, in a note of course.  
  
**********************************  
  
Bulma sat perched on the desk in the lecture hall, legs crossed, determined to act normal and as if Vegeta wasn't there at all. Even he outfit reflected her determination; knee-length red skirt, button-up white silk top, with a few buttons undone, and a red bra underneath, if she gave a damn about Vegeta being there she would have dressed more conservatively.  
  
Most of the class was there by now, with the obvious absence of Vegeta, for the time being. Yesterday he'd said he would be back today, and the rest of the week, and there was no doubt in Bulma's mind that it had not been a bluff. It wasn't his style. He didn't say he was going to do one thing the way he had, then not show. It was the second before the bell rang that Vegeta came waltzing in, the little whore on his heels, appearing, from where Bulma sat, to be begging him for something. There must have been trouble in paradise.  
  
"Ok class," she said, trying to grab their attention. Quite a few less than yesterday stopped talking immediately. She repeated herself. "I said, OK CLASS!" That got their attention, all of them. "Thank you. Ok, as you know, Professor Saya Mitsui will be joining us today, but she's running a little late so I'll fill in until she gets here."  
  
A hand shot up and Bulma rolled her eyes, she definitely didn't have the tolerance to be a teacher, she wondered why she ever let the school talk her into it.  
  
"What?" The boy shivered a little at the rigidness of her voice.  
  
"W-Why is she late?"  
  
"Traffic. Ok, anymore boring, waste-of-my-valuable-time, questions?" The room went dead. "Ok then." She clasped her hands together, then set them by her sides on the desk and let her legs come uncrossed and swing back and forth, a little action that drove men crazy, though those weren't her intentions, her legs were simply getting cramped. "Last night I went over my curriculum for this lecture class, and I came upon some extra time. So, while we wait, I'm going to talk about Capsule Corp., how the capsules were invented and the item most commonly called the "transporter." I am going to tell you about these things because they are what I know best, what I had a hand in creating, and because I'm the teacher and I say what goes. Boo-hoo if you don't like it, you should be studying education then."  
  
Vegeta smirked down at his fiery little woman, being utterly aroused by her manner. When they'd been together it was always her who took control, well, most of the time, and he loved it, in bed anyway. She knew what she wanted and she went for it and gave him many nights to remember in return; she was very good at what she did, and she knew it.  
  
For a good twenty minutes Bulma went on and on about Capsule Corp., boring half the class and intriguing the other, and Vegeta was in the latter of course, she had his full attention the whole time, and would for the rest of the week. Then finally the Professor came in, soaking wet and carrying her binders and such under her arms; she looked pissed.  
  
"Miss Mitsui," Bulma said sweetly, hopping off the desk and offering to help her with her things. She accepting the offer, though she was still sore about being late and wet. "How are you?" Wrong question, very wrong.  
  
"How the hell do you think I am you little priss?" she sneered, slamming a binder on the desk and whipping some dripping wet hair from her eyes.  
  
"Well it's nice and warm in here, you'll dry off eventually. Would you like to start now, or shall I continue?"  
  
"Continue, I don't care. I'm too old for this crap," she grumbled, taking the chair at the desk and pushing it against the wall. Bulma had heard that she was a bit ill-tempered, but this was dangerous, she didn't think she was this bad, it would be hard for her to bite her tongue and swallow her pride, and Vegeta could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, as I was saying." She directed her attention back to the class. "Harnessing that type of energy was extremely difficult, one of the hardest things me and my father ever did and one of the most dangerous. We ended up blowing up the lab more than once when some of the chemicals got volatile. B-"  
  
"What on earth are you blabbering about?" Professor Mitsui interrupted, glaring at the beautiful genius, jealous that she was so young and so beautiful and so intelligent all at the same time. Bulma clenched her teeth and took a deep breath, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. "Well?"  
  
"I'm discussing how my father and myself created the 'transpoter.'"  
  
"Ha! You helped Dr. Briefs make the transporter? That's a good one. You must have been five years old."  
  
"Seven," Bulma sneered, barely able to keep from yelling. She took another deep breath, put on a fake smile, and turned around to face the grouchy Professor. "I was five when we created the capsules."  
  
"And you honestly believe that we are going to believe you?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It's true."  
  
"No, everyone knows that Dr. Briefs did it on his own. Your name isn't on the patent."  
  
"He was protecting my future from the media," she said through her teeth.  
  
"Right, you're just jealous he's accomplished more than you."  
  
"She would never lie and she has no reason to be jealous of her father," came a voice from the students. Slowly Bulma turned around, confirming her suspicions, it was Vegeta. "She DID help him in creating the capsules and the transporters, without her he wouldn't have finished them so quickly."  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?" Mitsui growled. "And how the hell would you know?"  
  
"Because I've known her and her father all my life. I was there when they completed the projects."  
  
"Sure," she snorted, standing and grabbing her things. "I think you people will learn all you need to know from Miss Priss here, so I'll be going. I don't need to waste my time being insulted."  
  
"Insulted!?" Bulma roared, slapping her hands on the desk. "Insulted!? I have been nothing but kind to your shriveled little has-been ass! I've bit my tongue more than once to keep from being disrespectful to you when you insulted ME for no damn reason! Get out of my class!"  
  
The entire class cheered and/or clapped as the bitter Professor exited the room.  
  
"Ok, now where was I?" She smoothed down her hair that hung unrestrained and rested on her shoulders. She continued on with her discussion, having a much better time with her class today than yesterday, because now they accepted her completely. A few times during the period Vegeta caught her eyes, and instead of turning away quickly, she smiled then slowly turned her head away. Not to say that she wasn't still furious with him and everything, but what he had done was selfless and he didn't have to do it and he knew that. He knew that she wouldn't come running to him with open arms waiting him back, he did it simply to be nice.  
  
Soon, before Bulma knew it, the class period was over and the students started to exit the room. She'd been enjoying herself so much she hadn't noticed the time and was utterly stunned when the bell rang. When half the class was gone, she hopped off her desk and began picking up her things, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Vegeta was one of the last students to leave. She watched him so intently, that she didn't notice that she'd stopped picking up her things and her head was turned to face him. Surprisingly he wasn't looking over at her, or if he was, she didn't notice. It was eating away at her that she hadn't thanked him for helping her out with the guest speaker. She was still angry, but she wasn't rude when it came to things like that, she prided herself in such things.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out any thought of her ex, and when she opened her eyes again, the class had cleared out almost completely, Vegeta just having slipped out the door; she just barely caught a glimpse of his wild hair.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called out, shocking herself. She hadn't meant to do that, and she wasn't even completely sure she had until he came back in the room. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw him again, confirming what she'd done. How was she going to get away from this? She'd called him over, he hadn't just come over to try and get her to talk, she'd willingly offered her voice to him. How could she have done that? She'd sworn to never speak to him again, and here she was, face to face with him, after she'd called upon him. And no matter how many angles she looked at it from, how many possibilities of escape raced through her head, she couldn't think of a logical one. She had to talk to him, and she had no one but herself to blame.  
  
"Bulma?" His voice broke her train of thought, and she looked up, startling herself even though she knew he was there.  
  
"I-I-" She cut herself off, averting her eyes to the floor, finding it harder to look into his eyes now than any other time. She wanted so badly to just yell at him, to slap him or something, but she knew that was wrong, even for who he was. He'd helped her out when he knew he didn't have to; he deserved a thank you. "I-Thank you, for-You know." She stopped there, feeling that was sufficient enough for her broken promise to herself. She'd really be kicking herself tonight for this one.  
  
"Was that to me?" he asked, not meaning for it to come out so rude, so..Vegeta-like. And foolishly he continued, not being able to stop himself. "Are you finally lowering yourself to speak to me? Or are my ears deceiving me?" Bulma couldn't believe her ears, had he really just done that? How stupid could he be?  
  
"Oh my Kami Vegeta!" she screamed, throwing her binder at him, her papers flying in all directions. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Seriously!? I cannot, even for you, believe that you just did that! Have you learned nothing in the last year!? Has my silence not taught you anything!?" She grabbed another item to throw at him, a large textbook this time, and hit him in the shin; it would most definitely bruise. "I take it by YOUR silence that I'm right, that you haven't learned one thing from any of this and that you're still the same."  
  
And then he did the worst thing he could have done. He laughed. And not just a little chuckle, he laughed 'til he was almost in tears. By the time he was done, Bulma was gone, half her papers still on the ground. He whipped his eyes and picked up her papers, neatening them and setting them on the desk for when she came back. But when he went to leave, he was suddenly struck with the realization of what had just taken place.  
  
*Did I just laugh at her?* he asked himself as he stopped dead in his tracks. *No, I couldn't have. Right?* But he had, and he knew it, and there was nothing he could do. He needed some advice, and quick.  
  
*************************************  
  
Chi-Chi sat in a desk in an enormous lecture hall, her head resting on her hand, her elbow on the desktop; she was almost asleep. Her husband, Goku, wasn't in this class with her, so she inevitably didn't pay much attention, because she was too busy wondering what he was up to. She was thinking about how odd it was that she was even going to this college, it was weird how she changed her mind so much just because she was married to Goku now. She had wanted to go to a college out of the city, but when she heard Goku was coming here, quickly changed her mind.  
  
"Miss Son? Miss Son? Hello up there?" the teacher called, catching her attention.  
  
"It's Mrs. Son," she corrected, crossing her arms.  
  
"Whatever. There's a message for you in the office."  
  
"From who?" she asked, gathering her things and heading towards the door.  
  
"Your brother. Some emergency at home."  
  
"Oh Kami!" She was out the door before anyone could blink.  
  
*************************************  
  
---Chapter 3!!! Ok, there's another chapter. I know, I know, they're really short. But they'll get longer, I promise. It's just that it's getting towards the end to the year, and I have finals and stuff and I don't have as much time to work on this as I would like, but I want to get the chapters out, so they turn out a lot shorter than I wanted them to be. Sorry :/  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Err..Your guess is as good as mine. 


	4. Ch 4 Talking with Chi

Last time:  
  
"Whatever. There's a message for you in the office."  
  
"From who?" she asked, gathering her things and heading towards the door.  
  
"Your brother. Some emergency at home."  
  
"Oh Kami!" She was out the door before anyone could blink.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chi-Chi ran down the narrow halls of the school, running into to people as she went, though not paying any mind to them. Something had happened to one of her brothers and they mattered more than some nameless people she never would want to acquaint herself with. She turned the corner, and skidded into the main foyer and ran out the front door. The administration building was across the lawn, a large gray stone building with stained glass windows and a bell tower; it looked more like a church than a building with a few offices and a professor's lounge.  
  
"What's wrong with my brother!?" Chi-Chi screamed as she barged in the front doors, forgetting that it was a foyer. There were a few teachers there, all of which gave her dirty looks for her peculiar actions; she was frowned upon at the school anyway, being a teen mother and all. Her eyes darted around, spotting the door she was looking for. She walked swiftly over to it and tried to open it, but found it was locked.  
  
"The window," one of the teachers in the foyer said.  
  
"Th-Thank you," she murmured, rushing to the large sliding window a few feet from the door. She knocked lightly, and when no one responded, started to bang on the scratched up plastic. "What's wrong with my brother!?" A hideously thin woman with stringy red hair and dead blue eyes came to the window, looking as though she hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked in the typical rude receptionist voice, smacking her gum as she chewed it.  
  
"My brother, something is wrong with him. What's going on?" She tried to be calm, but she was losing her nerve, her nails digging into the counter outside the window.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"I don't know which brother all they said was brother how the hell am I supposed to know which brother when no one will tell me anything!?" she cried, slapping her hands down on the counter. The lady jumped back, startled at the "good girl's" outburst. She slowly crept back to the window, openly glaring at Chi-Chi.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked, separating the syllables so she knew what she was asking her.  
  
"Chi-Chi Son. There's a message for me."  
  
"Ok, now we're getting somewhere. One moment." She disappeared from view for a second, and empty handed. "No message, but there is a young man on the phone."  
  
"My brother?"  
  
"Sure." She disappeared again, walking over and opening the door Chi- Chi had tried to go in the first time. "Come on, phone's in here." They walked passed a few desks with bored looking men and women sitting at them, until they came to an empty desk with a phone and a few other office supplies on it; a light on the phone was blinking. "There." She pointed at the phone, then left.  
  
Chi-Chi drove for the phone, frantically putting it to her ear. "Hello!? Hello!?"  
  
"Mau," came the voice at the other end of the line. She was too worked up to tell who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Who is this?" She knew it wasn't one of her brothers.  
  
"Vegeta," he said calmly, then added. "Meet me in my room, I'll explain everything when you get here."  
  
"You'd better have a damn good reason for getting me so fucking worked up Vegeta Ouji! Because I swear to Kami that I'll have your head if it's just a stupid prank! Do not fuck with me!"  
  
He was speechless, utterly shocked by her language. The anger was expected, but the swearing? She hardly ever swore.  
  
"Would you calm down if I said I was sorry?"  
  
"No," she hissed. "Because you wouldn't mean it you heartless bastard." Just blowing steam, didn't mean a word of it, but it hit Vegeta harder than she intended. "I'll be right there."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bulma paced back and forth, her heals clicking on the tiled floor of the bathroom; after she'd stormed out on Vegeta, she'd gone to the nearest bathroom to try and cool off before she next class. Over and over in her head she kept trying to figure out what had taken place, or, more to the point, why it had. Why had Vegeta done that? Why, after all her anger, all his misery, had he done that when she was finally starting to sort of talk to him? She took the step she vowed not to take, the one every thought would never happen, and he laughed in her face!  
  
She scrambled for her purse, pulling out of cell phone and without thinking dialed Ryu's number. The phone rang twice before she realized that he was in school right now, and she hung up. She needed to talk to him, but how? She thought a moment, then dialed another number.  
  
"Hello," came a woman's voice.  
  
"Hello. This is Rikyu Yosano's (I can't remember if I gave Yamcha a last name before :P) aunt, aunt Ayame," Bulma replied, mimicking her voice. She'd met her a few times, and knew she was close to the family, and also knew that the school knew this as well, and she'd been sent to pick the children up from school several times. "My sister asked me to pick him up for a dentist appointment that she forgot to tell him about."  
  
"I'll call him down," the woman said, not suspecting in the least that it wasn't the real Ayame. "Where are you picking him up?"  
  
"Students' parking lot." It was the farthest from the main office, and couldn't be seen from there either.  
  
"Alright, well I just looked over his schedule, and he's in gym right now. It'll take him a few minutes to meet you."  
  
"No problem. I'm at the store so I'll swing by a get him in the gym, it's near that parking lot right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll call and tell him you're coming."  
  
"Ok, thank you." Bulma hung up her phone and slipped it back into her purse. She had a way now, but how was she going to get out of her lecture? She had one next period, in five minutes. There was no way she could drive all the way there, talk to him, then drive back. Unless..  
  
*********************************************  
  
Vegeta paced impatiently in his room, glancing at the clock every few minutes. He'd called for Chi-Chi twenty minutes ago, she should be there by now. He sighed deeply, flopping down on his bed, bouncing once before he settled.  
  
"I'm missing my gourmet class for this," came a voice that startled him. He sat up and glared at the owner of the voice, though softened his expression when he found it to be Chi-Chi. It's best not to glare at someone you called for help. "What's it have to do with?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Take a guess," he groaned, standing and going over to sit on his desk. Being so close to Chi-Chi like that, on the bed, was too much for him. He was so lonely for attention that, if she consented, he'd have her. He knew that opportunity would never present itself, of course; she was far too loyal to Goku and Bulma to ever commit such an atrocity. Besides, it was only his over-active hormones and excessive loneliness that was causing him to be more attracted to the raven-haired beauty than usual, and he was very attracted to her, she was a gorgeous woman.  
  
"Misa?" His ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Close," he muttered, picking up something from his desk that suddenly caught his interest.  
  
"Not Bulma.."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She-I-" He cut himself off there, and set the object he was tinkering with back on the desk; it was distracting him. "She talked to me," he finally said, hopping off the desk and taking a seat in a beat-up old chair in the corner.  
  
Chi-Chi could hardly keep from jumping off the bed and demanding he explain himself. She'd been waiting a year for him to say that to her, and now all she could do was sit and stare and wonder about it to herself. It took her several minutes to finally get some words out.  
  
"What happened? I mean, how did it happened? What'd she say?"  
  
"Thank you," he sighed, leaning his head back.  
  
"Thank you? Why?"  
  
"I defended her."  
  
"Against-No, that's not important. What happened next?"  
  
"I insulted her and she yelled at me and I laughed at her," he said as quickly as he could, jamming some of the words together. But Chi-Chi caught most of it and jumped from the bed.  
  
"You did what!?" she screamed, wanting to pound him into the ugly little chair he was sitting in. "How can you be so damn stupid!? I don't get it!" she gasped, trying to regain her composure. "What the hell was going on in your head?"  
  
"I don't know," he grunted, closing his eyes, trying to ignore Chi- Chi, who was hovering over him, fists clenched, face red.  
  
"Kami, I can't believe this. What's wrong with you? She was actually willingly talking to you and you insult her, and then laugh about it!..Are you drunk?" He shook his head. "High?" He chuckled and shook his head again. He thought she thought more highly of him. "Then what the hell made you do something so damn stupid!?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know. I was there and she was talking to me and the next thing I knew I was laughing at her and she threw some stuff at me. Then I called you."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
He opened his eyes, leaned his head back up, and arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Do you love her?" she repeated, as if she hadn't asked before.  
  
"Chi-"  
  
"It's a simple Kami damned question," she hissed, pushing him back, his chair almost tipping over. "Do you love her? Yes or no?"  
  
"Why d-"  
  
"Because, damn it! If I am going to help you I need to know! I need to be guaranteed that you will not hurt her again! That you've learned your lesson! That you-"  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down."  
  
"Well?"  
  
He sat there a while, several long minutes, his hand under his chin, pondering his answer, though he already knew what it was, it coursed through his veins everyday, pounding against his brain, making it hard for him to breath. He was about to open his mouth, about to give her an answer, when-  
  
*EEEENT! EEEEEEEENT! EEEENT!* (Does that seem right? Heehee :P) The fire alarm, probably a small fire or explosion in one of the labs, happened all the time.  
  
Vegeta got up and headed for the door, though didn't make it more than two steps before Chi-Chi grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Answer me!" she yelled over the loud siren. He tried to get free from her grasp, but found she was far stronger than he'd previously thought; her skinny little arms and legs gave her the appearance of a weakling when in reality she was nearly as strong as him, though he couldn't be entirely sure, but she was damn close. She tightened her grip on his arm, jerking him back so he was pressed to her, her mouth by his ear. "Answer me now," she hissed, just loud enough for him to hear over the shrieking alarm.  
  
"Yes!" he screamed, shoving her back and exiting the room without another word.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Bulma walked through the hall of her former high school, taking it in, breathing in the smell of the lockers and floor wax and notebook paper. She hadn't realized just how much she missed this place until now, for it'd been the last place she'd been when her and Vegeta were still together. Her happiness had ended there, and though Rikyu was starting to give her some of that happiness back, it still couldn't compare to those long lost days.  
  
Turning the corner, she spotted the door she was looking for, the entrance to the main gym; that's where they played all the full contact sports and she knew Rikyu, he loved that kind of stuff. She'd hardly ever been in there herself, not liking those kinds of sports very much, except when they were offering rugby; she loved it, and was one of the best in the school, which meant she was most violent, though she never went out for a team. She regretted it now, but what could she do? She's out of high school, and it's not like she was going to go out for a team for the city, she didn't have time for that. Plus all the city-wide rugby players were all muscle-headed steroid-poppers with necks bigger than their heads; she couldn't compete with that, and there was no way she would degrade herself to play on the women's team; she'd seen them play, they actually had time outs when girls broke nails, not the team for her.  
  
When she finally reached the big blue metal double doors to the gymnasium, she stopped, got on her toes, which wasn't far considering her excessive high heals, and peered in the slim rectangular window set in the door. After scanning the occupants and confirming that Rikyu was in fact there, she pushed open the semi-heavy doors and strolled into the high- ceilinged room, her heals striking the linoleum tile, the sound bouncing off the bleachers against the walls. Several heads turned, out of curiosity, to see where the familiar noise came from. All had expected to see the principal in her usual red high heals, or an angry teacher with a detention slip, but not the beauty that stood at the edge of the gym, her slim delicate arms folded gently over her chest.  
  
Rikyu, who had been one of the last to turn his head, sat where he'd been, his arms stretched out to his foot, the other leg being bent and pressed to him, his mouth open slightly. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes to confirm the image before him. No it couldn't be, she was in class, teaching for a college project. But it was her, his beautiful girlfriend, decked out in her finest of fine "slutty teacher wear". He didn't mind it much; he knew she liked showing off her body, and why not? She was gorgeous, with a gorgeous body; it would be absurd to hide it. Besides, he knew where she stood, with him, she was his, and he hers, and she would never stoop to cheating after having been hurt by it and because she despised the act as well. He knew he was safe with her going around dressed that way, because in the end she came to him, she kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, her perfect breasts pressed into his chest.  
  
"Bulma!" he called finally, hopping up from the floor to meet her halfway as she made her way to him. "What in Kami's name are you doing here?" She glanced down at his uniform, typical white tee-shirt and long black airy shorts.  
  
"I need to talk to you. I already called the school and got you out of class for the rest of the day. Get dressed and meet me in the students' parking lot."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. What's going on first? Why can't you wait 'til later? And what about your classes? How are you going to explain this to the dean?"  
  
"I took care of all that before I left. I said my mother called me on my cell phone telling me that Trunks was in the hospital with a high fever, said I'd be back tomorrow, or maybe for my last few classes if I could."  
  
"That's pushing it B," he sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the crowd that had collected very close to them. "They could very easily find out what you're really up to. You don't exactly 'blend in' with the crowd. People know your face, and it's a good bet that the dean knows a lot of people in the city. You could-"  
  
"Rikyu, sweety," she cut in, placing her hand gently on his shoulder to calm him. He was far too concerned for her well-being. "I have considered that point, but quite frankly, I could give less of a shit." She drew her arm back, resting it on her curvy little hip. "I didn't want to go teach at that sorry excuse for a school anyway, I am in college for a reason, and that is to learn, not to teach some wanna-be science majors the abc's on the science world. It's a horrid project and I almost hope that I do get caught so I don't have to do it anymore."  
  
"But your degree!" he insisted, slightly glaring at her, subconsciously.  
  
"Who cares," she shrugged. "I can make it well enough without the damn thing, just with it would be a hell of a lot easier." She sighed, shooting a few quick glares at some of the gawking students. "But I don't need it. It's just a name on a piece of paper that says I know what I know. But I knew all I know before I was out of elementary school. I'm ten times as smart as any of those would be professors at my school. Are you coming or not? They stop serving breakfast at all the restaurants soon, and I have a craving for pancakes."  
  
Rikyu just sighed and trudged towards the locker room, though turned and quickly jogged back. "My aunt?" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Me," she admitted with a deviously little smirk. He smiled knowingly at her and headed back for the locker room, though again turned and came running back. "What?" He reached his arms around her and gave her a hug, pulling her head to his, locking onto her lips. The class fell silent. When he pulled away, Bulma's face was a slight shade of pink. "Oh," she whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. This time when Rikyu turned and walked away, he disappeared behind a wall and didn't come back. Bulma, with a small smile, turned around slowly and walked as quietly as she could out of the gym, though it was quite hard with those noisy heals on.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Rikyu settled himself into a back corner booth at the restaurant that Bulma had chosen, she wouldn't talk without her pancakes she said. She took her seat across from him, and ordered herself a glass of orange juice, Rikyu chose coffee.  
  
"So, what's this all about? What was so urgent?" he finally said when the waiter was out of hearing range.  
  
"Vegeta," she admitted scornfully, wrinkling her nose, trying to keep her anger from getting the better of her.  
  
"What about him?" he asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions, that was the last thing he needed, her mad at him.  
  
"I talked to him," she sighed, lowering her head in shame, as if the act were as horrible as cheating or murdering.  
  
"Honey," he cooed, lifting her head with his finger under her chin. "What's wrong with that? So you talk to the guy, it's no sin."  
  
"I know that," she scoffed, though quickly apologized, her period, she said, was around the corner. "It's just what happened next." She explained to him the whole story; how he'd defended her from that wrinkly old professor and how she finally decided, in a split second, to call him back and thank him, and then how he insulted her and when she defended herself he laughed right out at her. When she was done, Rikyu was awestruck, he knew Vegeta wasn't exactly the best to deal with, or the nicest guy in the world, but that was down right cruel. Not even Vegeta was expected to do that sort of thing, no matter how cruel he could be.  
  
"I-I don't know what to tell you," Rikyu admitted, reaching across the short table to grab her hands. "I can't justify his actions, cause I don't know the guy. I can't say I know why he did what he did for the same reason, but I can offer to talk to him for you, or on my own accord, if you'd let me. I'd like to see what his deal is, why he'd do such a thing. There must be a reason, no matter how ridiculous it is."  
  
"I appreciate it hun," she whispered. "But he won't talk to you. If he won't tell Goku or Chi-Chi or 18, then he sure as hell won't tell you. The only person he'll tell is me, and I don't want to hear it. I've put up with enough of his shit over the years to know that he's just not worth the trouble. He's hopeless."  
  
"Then why come to me for help?"  
  
"I didn't, I came cause I needed some time away, someone to talk to. I never said I needed your help or guidance, just a friendly conversation."  
  
"I still want to help."  
  
"I knew you would," she sighed, releasing his hands and resting them in her lap.  
  
"And?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why me? If you knew I'd want to help."  
  
"But you're the only one who'll abide my request and not go to him, unlike all the others. They all would help in a heartbeat too, but only you would do as I ask."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"It's my job to know you." She leaned across the table and kissed his cheek, just as their drinks arrived. They ordered their meals which came remarkably fast; pancakes for Bulma and a fruit salad for Rikyu, he'd already eaten breakfast and wasn't all that hungry.  
  
"Ok," he said after he'd gotten a few bites into his food, not being able to stand it any longer. "You said you didn't want me to go to Vegeta, correct?" She nodded, chewing on her warm pancakes and syrup, no butter. "But can I talk to him for my own reasons, not being sent by you? Can I ask him questions that I want to know that you necessarily do not? I won't tell you what is said, if that's what you want, and I won't tell him that you sent me, he'll believe that, he knows you wouldn't do that."  
  
"That's true," she broke in, then put another forkful of food into her mouth.  
  
"So can I?"  
  
"What are you going to say to him that others already haven't? He's heard it all, I'm sure, and more."  
  
"I have my own questions that I want to try. I'll bring Sorai with me, he likes Sorai."  
  
"He tolerates Sorai, there's a difference."  
  
"Well no matter, he doesn't hate Sorai like everyone else."  
  
"He doesn't hate Goku or 18 or Chi-Chi or Krillin or 17 either, and he won't tell them. What makes Sorai different? If you want truth out of him, have a little kid go, that's his weak spot."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I don't know, but not any of your siblings, he won't like that. Someone he connects with, like Yuri or Yuki or-"  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
"No, Ryu is too hyper these days, he wouldn't go just to talk."  
  
"What about Trunks? I know he can't talk, but he does have a profound effect on him, obviously."  
  
"He'd slaughter you," she said flatly, shaking her head at the same time. "He'd never go for that, too pushy, too not in his favor. So is brining Yuri and Yuki, that was a bad idea."  
  
"Ok, then how about Haruki? He plays with Yuri and Yuki doesn't he?"  
  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask Chi-Chi, but it's not my deal. I don't want to be part of this, I'm not helping anymore."  
  
"Fair enough. Do you want to know what is said?"  
  
She was silent, her eyes cast at the table.  
  
********************************************  
  
---Chapter 4! Woo! There you have it! Heehee! Still short, but they're getting there. The next will be much longer. I hope you all liked it, cause it took me a while to write it, and don't worry, there will be more action soon, I just need to ease things along smoothly, you know?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Rikyu confronts Vegeta (maybe), and Bulma does something unexpected.. 


	5. Ch 5 Encounters and Surprises

Last time:  
  
"Fair enough. Do you want to know what is said?"  
  
She was silent, her eyes cast at the table.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bulma plopped down in one of the many big poofy chairs in her living room, sighing deeply; Vegeta would be there in a few minutes to pick up Trunks. She had all his essential things ready, though she knew Vegeta had most of it at his house, she packed it anyway; one can never be too prepared. She didn't want her little boy to be without anything, and she definitely didn't want Vegeta to have to come back over to retrieve something she forgot. Trunks was asleep in his baby carrier beside her chair, having just closed his big blue eyes a few moments before. It was the first peaceful moment she'd had all day. She hated to be without her precious little baby, but laws were laws, and they required that her and Vegeta share equal custody, and the day to switch had been decided at Thursday, as odd as it was, and that was today (The last day in the last chapter was Tuesday, so I skipped a day :P).  
  
She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, sleep carrying her away almost instantly.  
  
"Woman," came a voice from above her. She shot up, ready to tear out the eyes of whoever dared scare her like that. Vegeta, of course, she should have known. She simply glared at him, then bent over and grabbed Trunks' bags, handing them none too gently to him. He took them, without hesitation, then waited for her to hand him his son. Even for him being such a small child, he still had immense pride for the little ball of cuteness with a purple tuff of hair. "Come on, I know you don't want me here any longer than I have to be, so hand me the child and I'll be on my way." She barred her teeth at him, but abided and took hold of the top handle of the carrier with both hands, and handed it to Vegeta, who took it easily with one hand, the bags over his opposite shoulder. "Your man called me today," he said, out of the blue, as he turned and headed for the door.  
  
"What?" She was caught off guard; not enough time to realize who it was and that she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Your man, Sorai's brother. He called me today, left a message with my mom."  
  
"About?" She tried to act normal, as if this was all new information and she was bitter about digging for it.  
  
"I don't know, I'm 'supposed' to call him back when I get home, but I'm not going to, I don't want to hear a word that moron has to say to me, and I know it's about you, and you know where I stand with that, so tell him for me, will you?"  
  
"Excuse me Vegeta!" she hissed, waking her sleeping child, though he didn't cry, like usual, only blinked open his eyes and starred at his parents, who were looming over him not noticing his woken state. "I am NOT your messenger, and HE is not a moron! What the hell gives you any right what so ever to talk about him that way!? And why the hell is what he has to say worthless!? He has more of a right to speak his mind than you ever will!"  
  
"I don't want to hear what he has to tell me, because it's about you, like I said. I will tell no one, save you, what has been asked of me since graduation."  
  
"Stop being jealous and just talk to him, Kami knows you owe him."  
  
"I do? How?" She was about to answer him when- "Wait, did you just say jealous? I am NOT jealous of that half pint. He has nothing on me."  
  
"He has EVERYTHING on you Vegeta, save the fatherhood to my child. Though that's not a difficult piece for him to obtain, co-"  
  
"You're not actually falling for that mushy goody-goody are you? Kami you sure know how to pick 'em. Stay away from that damn family, nothing good there."  
  
"And who are you, the almighty cheater, to tell me who I should and should not date? And who cares if he is mushy and a goody-goody, I need some stability for Trunks, and he'd be perfect for that."  
  
"For what?" He snarled his upper lip at her, setting his son's carrier and bags down so not to drop them out of rage.  
  
"Being Trunks' step father, an actual good father figure. He needs that in his life, not some low life like you to learn from."  
  
"No," he said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest, far too angry to realize that they were actually having a conversation, as screwed up as that conversation was, they were still having one.  
  
Bulma arched an eyebrow as if to ask what he was saying no to.  
  
"No, that idiot will NOT be MY son's step father. I will not have him influenced by an Ivy League momma's boy."  
  
"Well that's one thing you cannot stop from happening; maybe not with Rikyu, though it seems a fair assumption, but with someone. I will get married Vegeta Ouji! Trunks will have a proper father figure around him all the time, not just every other week! I will NOT spend the rest of my life alone wishing for a husband just because you're too damn jealous to accept it! It WILL happen and you will have to deal with it!"  
  
He chuckled to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" she snarled, clenching her fists and dropping them to her sides.  
  
"You're foolish woman," he sighed, looking up at her. "You do not need to go searching for any random man that seems to fit your 'profile' of the perfect husband and father."  
  
"I will not be alone," she repeated through her teeth.  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"Oh? By your terms, which I refuse to follow, how can that happen? I can't be with Rikyu, you like to tell me, which is absurd. So who Vegeta? Who would you approve of for Trunks' step father?"  
  
"You know what I'm going to say," he said barely above a whisper, leaning closer to her, though they were still a considerable distance apart, by Bulma's choosing.  
  
"And you know what I would say to that you bastard. There is no way in hell I would ever consider taking a scum like you back! Are you insane!? How can you honestly think I would ever do that!?"  
  
"I never said that," he said quietly, as if to say, "Shh, I'm not yelling, so why are you?"  
  
She glared daggers at him, then glanced at her son, whose eyes were darting back and forth between his parents. She needed to end this argument quickly, so Trunks' ears didn't hear another word of their fighting, another reason she had vowed to never speak with him again, she didn't want him to have to hear their inevitable fighting, though she now realized that it was just that, inevitable.  
  
"I simply implied that I am the only suitable candidate for father to Trunks and husband to you. You know that as well as I do, you're just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"On the contrary my arrogant adversary," she said mockingly, crossing her arms in the same fashion as him. "I agree completely with you, though it's not stubbornness that keeps me from going with what I agree."  
  
"Let me te-"  
  
"No Vegeta. I saw what I saw, there's nothing you can tell me that can change that."  
  
"But there's more to it than you know!" he hissed, slamming his fists on the back of the chair she'd been sitting in before.  
  
"And that's for you then, isn't it? Because I refuse to hear you out, not after what you did to me. That can NEVER be undone!"  
  
"B-"  
  
"You've overstayed your welcome Vegeta," she said in a normal tone, pointing towards the door.  
  
"Fine woman, be stubborn. But you're missing out."  
  
"No Vegeta, that's where you're wrong. I'm not missing out, because I will get married, I will have the husband I always dreamed of. It's you who are missing out, you will die alone, without a loving wife, because I am the ONLY one for you!..No one else can tolerate your bullshit."  
  
"You're right on the latter," he admitted, reaching down and retrieving the bags and his son. "But you ARE missing out, because the same is true for you, I'm the only one for you, and you know it, and that's why you can't forgive me."  
  
"Get out!" she screamed, grabbing a pillow from the chair, using all her willpower to not throw it at him. He quickly slipped out the door and was probably half way across the lawn back to his house by the time she'd calmed herself down. She stared at the empty space where he had been, cursing him over and over in her head. He was right, about it all; she would not forgive him for that exact reason, because he was the only one for her, the only one who could make her truly happy, the only one she thought she could trust with her heart, and he foolishly broke it, ending both their lives, so to speak, in an instant. How could she possibly forgive the only one she ever allowed herself to truly love?  
  
***********************************************  
  
Rikyu sat at the kitchen table, phone in hand, pressing on and off every so often to check and see if it was still working. It always was. It was 8:00 and Vegeta still hadn't called him back. He knew he was home by now, because when he talked to Bulma she said he'd already stopped by and picked up Trunks, purposely leaving out their argument. He kept pondering in his mind whether or not he should just call again, see if maybe he hadn't gotten the message, or if he wasn't home yet or something. He'd figured before he called that he probably wouldn't return the call, so calling now would ensure that he at least get a chance to talk to him for a few seconds.  
  
And what was he going to do about bringing someone? Bulma already told him bringing Sorai wasn't a good idea, but how could she be completely certain? Well, he knew how, she knew him better than anyone. But that didn't mean that Sorai wouldn't work, she just said little kids would be a better bet, and since he really didn't know Chi-Chi, he wasn't about to call and ask her if he could take her little brother to talk to Vegeta with him. So maybe Sorai wasn't such a bad choice, he did look up to the guy, as odd of a thing as it was. He respected Vegeta's supposed superiority over people, well, at least that's how it had been when they were in high school together.  
  
"Sorai!" Rikyu called, setting the phone down.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered in his brother's ear, he had just been entering the kitchen when Rikyu called for him.  
  
"Jerk," he growled, handing him the phone. "Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"What's this for? Did someone call me?"  
  
"No, I need you to do me a huge favor."  
  
"Ok, so you call me in here, call me a jerk, yell at me, and then ask for something? What makes you think I'll help you?"  
  
"Because, it involves Bulma and Vegeta." Sorai's ears perked. Not only did he admire Vegeta, but he also admired Bulma, though for different reasons. He didn't have a crush on her like most other guys in the town, wasn't in love with her like his brother Yamcha or the helpless 17; he just admired her stamina and vast knowledge and the fact that she didn't take crap from anyone, no matter who they were and what trouble she would get in for speaking her mind. She had her beliefs and there was nothing that could stop her from enforcing them when threatened. He wished he could be more like them both.  
  
"What about them?" he inquired, taking a seat beside his brother. "Not together?"  
  
"No, separately, and it only directly involves Vegeta." Sorai smiled, setting the phone down on the table in front of him.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well..." He proceeded to tell him, to the best of his recollection, about what had happened between Bulma and Vegeta a few days ago and how he thought it was affecting them both, though he was only concerned for Bulma's well-being. He decided, with Bulma's permission, to confront Vegeta and ask him about what had happened and possibly dig into the past as of a year prior.  
  
"What makes you think he'll say two words to you?" Sorai cut in, finding something wrong with Rikyu's little makeshift plan. "From what I've heard, he hasn't told anyone what happened back then; not Goku, not 18, not Chi-Chi, not even 17 who he allowed to beat him up. No offense, but you are nothing to him, what makes you think he'll tell you anything?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you'll be there, and he likes you." Sorai's eyes lit up for a brief second, before he realized that what he probably meant was what Bulma had said, he 'tolerates' him, though he still held his smile. "Second, all of those people are guaranteed to go to Bulma with the information that he wants to give her personally."  
  
"And how can he trust that you won't?"  
  
"But I will."  
  
"Then how will this work? You're not making any sense. You're just going to piss him off."  
  
"I won't ask about a year ago, directly. My main purpose for going is just what happened a few days ago, it really rattled Bulma whether she'll admit it or not; she's still hurting. I'm just going to ask him questions about that, find out why he did what he did and what his motives are for her right now, you know, like the stupid overbearing protective boyfriend thing."  
  
"He'll never buy it, he knows enough about you to know that you're not that type of boyfriend. You'd never do that to Bulma."  
  
"True, but even he doesn't truly know me. I'll play that I'm only fooling with Bulma and want the information because she wouldn't tell me everything and I'll threaten him to never come near her again."  
  
"And how will that get anything out of him?"  
  
"I don't know, it's a gamble, but it's the only shot I have. Anger always gets people to say things they never thought they would."  
  
"You have a point there. How do I fit in?"  
  
"You side with him, defending him against my insults and blows, if it comes to that." Sorai's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't really be serious about what he was saying, it was insane.  
  
"How the hell can that work? He'll know it's staged."  
  
"Not necessarily, not if you do it a certain way."  
  
"And that way would be?" he asked, making an offhand gesture.  
  
"You're on my side first, but that once you see things take a bad turn, that things may get ugly, you jump to his side and defend him and yell at me and what not."  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You want me to purposely fight you, maybe even hit you, because you think this may have a slight chance of getting some information out of him?"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to d-"  
  
"Whoa, I never said that. I'm in, definitely. I just wanted to make sure I knew what was going on. When are we going to talk to him?" Rikyu laughed, his brother was such a character. He got up and went to the refrigerator, grabbing a couple cans of soda, opening one for himself and setting the other in front of Sorai.  
  
"As soon as possible," he finally answered with a smile, returning to his seat. "I just need to be sure he's up for it, but there's one problem."  
  
"Hmm?" He opened is can, taking a big gulp, the sweet liquid filling his mouth; he loved that stuff.  
  
"I already called him once, and he wasn't home. He hasn't called me back yet and I'm almost positive that he's home now. I don't think he'll call me back, and if I call again, I don't think he'll talk to me for more than two seconds."  
  
"I could call him. Tell him I need to talk to him about girl problems or something."  
  
"You think he'd buy it?"  
  
"It's worked before."  
  
"You called Vegeta about girl problems before you came to me?"  
  
"You and Yamcha were having your own at the time," he shrugged, getting up and taking the phone with him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To call Vegeta. No, don't follow me." He motioned for him to sit back down. "I don't want you listening in and telling me what to say. I know, pretty much, how to handle this guy. You being around will just make me nervous and I'll screw everything up. I'll be right back. Go relax for a minute." He walked out of the room, already dialing the number before he was out of hearing range.  
  
Rikyu sat at the table a while, trying to listen in on the conversation from where he was, though soon found it was impossible; Sorai was too far away. He was about to get up and rummage through the fridge to see what he could scrounge up, when Yamcha, with Sayuri (7) on his shoulders, entered the room. They didn't even noticed their brother sitting there until he moved.  
  
"Hey Rik," Yamcha said, setting the giggling Sayuri on the ground and taking a seat with him at the table. He'd just carried her around for the past hour, running around and playing all sorts of elementary games; he was pooped. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just waiting for Sorai, we're kind of in the middle of a conversation."  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Rikyu, catch me!" Sayuri yelled as she jumped into his arms; if he didn't have cat like reflexes, she'd be face down on the floor crying her eyes out.  
  
"Hey there scout," he cooed, kissing her forehead. "What are you up to? Making Yamcha run around in circles?"  
  
"No," she giggled, resting her tired head on his shoulder, she was worn out too. "We were just playing."  
  
"Hey, isn't it time for bed?" he asked, tilting his head in the usual manner people used when speaking to children. "I thought mom said bedtime was 8:00 for you."  
  
"But she's not here."  
  
"That doesn't mean she didn't make rules. Come on, let's go get you ready."  
  
"Here," Yamcha said, reaching out for her. "You're in the middle of something, I'll take her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He picked up his kid sister, her chubby little legs hooking around his waist, her arms around his think muscular neck. He was nearly out of the room when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I heard most of the conversation Rikyu," he said, half embarrassed for having eavesdropped. "Can we talk later? I'm not mad."  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"Thanks. I know some things that might help you." Before Rikyu could answer, he was out the door. He didn't quite know how Yamcha could contribute to his task, but what's another opinion? He needed all the help he could get. Besides, he held no grudge with him anymore, if Bulma could forgive him then he sure as hell could too. It was awfully strange when he got a new girlfriend though, but then again, Kiko (Roxy's sister [17], remember?) was a good pair for him, more like his personality, nothing like Bulma. That was after he and Bulma started dating though, so it was ok for him, right?  
  
"Rikyu, hey, snap out of it." Sorai, snapping his fingers in front of his face; he must have zoned out there for a minute.  
  
"Hmm?" he responded, swatting his brother's annoying hand away.  
  
"It took some persuasion, but I finally got him to agree to it. I said I couldn't talk about my 'problem' on the phone cause it was complicated and that he should just come over here after class tomorrow."  
  
"What'd he say to that?"  
  
"He was totally against it, but he finally agreed. I told him you and Bulma were going out because she didn't have to watch Trunks."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Sorai, I owe you one."  
  
"I know," he replied with a smile. "Why else would I risk life and limb to help you?"  
  
***************************************  
  
The next day:  
  
Bulma sat at the restaurant, legs crossed, hands folded on her menu, she already knew what she was going to order. Every few seconds she glanced at the clock on the wall behind her, even though she had a watch, she wasn't used to wearing one. She'd been there for twenty minutes, waiting, having been on time, for once.  
  
"Bulma!" a familiar voice caught her attention and she looked up where it had come from. A girl, her age, with bright blonde hair that was tied into a messy ponytail came walking towards her, a guilty smile on her lips. "Before I get a beating," she sighed, taking a seat across from her, "I have to tell you something." Bulma nodded. "Krillin proposed to me!" She could barely keep her voice from going out of control as she held out her newly diamond decorated left hand.  
  
"Holy shit!" Bulma swore, taking her hand. "Look at the size of that thing. Er, I mean, it's about time." 18 gave her a crooked smile and jerked her hand away. "Congratulations," she said sincerely, reaching across the table and giving her a hug, well, as best as she could. "How'd it happened?"  
  
"Well, I was at his house after school, as usual, just sitting around. He was acting all weird and ditzy, like usual," she laughed, "but I paid no mind to it and kept my eyes on the movie we were watching."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"What's it matter?"  
  
"You know Krillin. Mood is everything to him when it comes to you. Romance or action?"  
  
"The Silence of the Lambs." Bulma arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well that's not right. He must have wanted to surprise you. Good call Krillin..What next?" She leaned in, eager to hear the juicy news. Krillin and 18 engaged?-It was the best news she could have gotten at that moment, the best thing, possible, that could pull out of her bad mood.  
  
"Well, we were watching the movie, mocking it, as usual, since we've both seen it like a million times, and then, in the middle of one of the best scenes, he turns to me and says, '18, look at me.' So I do, cause, you know, people usually look when someone tells them to out of curiosity." Bulma nodded. "Then he puts his hands on my face and makes me look into his eyes, but when I do, I can tell something serious is on his mind. 'What's wrong Krillin?' I asked him, and he put his forehead against mine and, in these exact words, said, 'I've never met anyone more unbelievable in my life. No woman can compare to you, you're the best that's out there. I never want to loose you-' And then he-he..he stopped and reached into his pocket and-" Her slight sobbing cut her off, and Bulma reached for a napkin and handed it to her, grabbing one herself. She dabbed her eyes quickly, cleared her throat, and continued. "'And he said, 'Please, tell me I won't loose you.' And he pulled out a little black ring box and got on one knee in front of me and opened it. My Kami I was too shocked to move. And then he says, '18, I love you with all my being. Would you do me the honor, and be my wife?' For ten seconds I was like stone, but then I through my arms around his neck and kissed his bald head and said yes, yes I would marry him, and he slipped the ring on my finger." She sighed, done with her story, and leaned back in the both, getting comfortable, glancing at her ring out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Damn, you would think the whole horror movie part would ruin the moment-"  
  
"But it didn't," she finished for her, sighing again. She just couldn't believe she was wearing Krillin's engagement ring.  
  
"Well I'm happy for you. It's about time he sucked up and finally asked you. He's had that ring for Kami knows how long."  
  
"Wh-What'd you just say?"  
  
"Kuso," Bulma swore, casting her eyes at the table.  
  
"How long has he had it?"  
  
"He bought it the day before graduation, but could never find a time to ask you, too nervous he said. Listen, 18, the only reason I know is because I was upset over Vegeta and he thought by telling me and having me be the only one who knew it'd make me feel better."  
  
"It's ok B, I'm not mad, just shocked. I thought it was a spur of the moment kind of thing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive, which makes it harder for me to say this next thing."  
  
"You're not staying for dinner."  
  
` "I'm sorry," she sighed, giving her best sad puppy face. "But Krillin asked me to go out for a celebration dinner, and he had to book reservations and everything and-I'm just sorry. I feel horrible. You're all alone tonight, Rikyu's busy-What's he up to anyway?"  
  
"It's complicated, I'll tell you later when you're heads not spinning."  
  
"It is not!" 18 hissed, though she could hardly hold back her smile.  
  
"Oh come on, everyone in this room knows you're happy and excited and head over heals in love, it's written all over your face."  
  
"Well you can't blame me. I'll see you later, ok B? What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Triple date with Rikyu."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Yamcha and Kiko. You two want to tag along? We're meeting Tamotsu and Yumako at their new club off Deushi Street, opening night."  
  
"Count us in," she said, standing up. "Sorry again about tonight."  
  
"If you say sorry to me one more time-"  
  
"Alright, alright," she interrupted, holding her hands out. "Call me some time tomorrow."  
  
"Yup. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" she called as she walked away, waving happily. Her and Krillin, what a pair.  
  
************************************************  
  
Rikyu, with Sorai beside him, pulled into Vegeta's driveway, stopping behind his car. He was definitely home.  
  
"Who's going in first?" Sorai asked, unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"Who do you think? He's expecting you. Just get him on the front porch, then I'll get out of the car, ok?"  
  
"Ei, ei , captain!" he laughed, abiding his suggestion. He jogged to the front door, and knocked a few times then waited for someone to answer.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snarled as he answered the door, annoyed that someone disturb him while he fed his son. "Oh, you. I thought you were coming later."  
  
"No, actually I'm late."  
  
"Whatever." He adjusted Trunks in his arms and motion with his head for him to follow, though something caught his eye, and he turned back. "Who's with you?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
---Chapter 5! YAY! I'm on a roll! I hope everyone enjoyed it! :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Rikyu, Sorai, and Vegeta talk, and Bulma will actually do that thing I said she would before, I just forgot about it this time :P Heehee. 


	6. Ch 6 Theatrical Debut

Next time:  
  
"No, actually I'm late."  
  
"Whatever." He adjusted Trunks in his arms and motion with his head for him to follow, though something caught his eye, and he turned back. "Who's with you?"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Rikyu," Sorai said, taking a cautious step back, though he knew Vegeta wouldn't care make any rash move with little Trunks in his arms.  
  
"I thought this dealt with only us. What's he doing here?" he snapped in a hushed tone so not to upset his son who had just ceased his crying from a previous fit.  
  
At this point, Rikyu was out of the car, slowly making his way to the porch. Vegeta kept his focus on the nervous Sorai so to retain his power over him, though continually glanced at Rikyu out of the corner of his eye. Him being there, the newest love interest of HIS Bulma, was causing him to feel cornered, set up.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Vegeta repeated, angry for having brought Trunks to the door with him; he should have left him with his mother and Tsukiyama.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta," Rikyu said, holding his hands out defensively as he made his way up the steps to stand beside his brother. "We're not ganging up on you, so you can put your guard down."  
  
"Shut up Yosano!" he hissed, trying his hardest to keep his temper under control. "Mother!" he yelled, turning his head back. A few moments later Mrs. Ouji came to the door, Tsukiyama in her arms.  
  
"I'm not your servant, Vegeta," she said mockingly, though it was in a sweet joking, motherly voice.  
  
"Can you take Trunks while I talk to them?" he asked, successfully keeping his temper in check, as he gestured with his head to Sorai and Rikyu.  
  
"Oh! Sorai! Rikyu! How are you boys!?" she squeaked, scooping Trunks into her arms; she'd become rather skilled at holding to infants at once ever since Yuri and Yuki were born.  
  
"I'm good," Sorai said, bowing respectfully. "How are you? I see little Tsukiyama is growing well."  
  
"Yeah, she just keeps growing and growing, Trunks just can't keep up."  
  
"Well she is seven months older," Vegeta growled, indicating that he wanted her to leave. She took the hint, though not before getting her fair share; she leaned over and gave Vegeta a little peck on the check, causing him to flinch and cower away. The second she was gone, Vegeta set his grounds. "Ok, listen to me you two. I don't appreciate you coming to my house and taking my time. Say whatever the hell it is you have to say and make it quick. I've got a lot of things to do."  
  
"Vegeta," Rikyu said, taking a brave step forward. "Loosen up a little. I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable. I just want to talk."  
  
"About what?" Vegeta snapped, taking two steps back.  
  
"Bulma." He reached for the doorknob. "No, not what you think. Not last year; Tuesday."  
  
"What about it? I'm sure she told you her little sob story. What's left for me to say? Yes, I confirm what she told you."  
  
"How do you know what she told me?"  
  
"I know. What are you really here for?"  
  
"I told you, Tuesday. I don't want to know what, I want to know-"  
  
"Why," Vegeta finished for him, letting go to the knob. "But you forget, I will NOT talk to anyone."  
  
"Except her."  
  
"I think it's safe for me to say anyone, she won't have my story, so it stays with me. Understand?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite well actually. But do you understand what you've done to her?"  
  
"Kami, I can't believe you're wasting your time like this," he groaned, leaning against the door. "You think I haven't thought about the consequences every second of everyday? You think I haven't kicked myself everyday for all that has taken place since? Do I understand what I've done to her? Of course you moron," he snarled, taking a few steps forward, his nose almost touching Rikyu's. "The question is how long will she allow herself to feel that way?"  
  
"Allow?" Rikyu pushed Vegeta back, gently, so not to start anything. "She feels what she feels because of things you've done to her. She can't just not feel that way, there's nothing-"  
  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, where she's wrong. She can have everything she's ever wanted, and more, if only she-"  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you about that Vegeta."  
  
"Well that's her fault then, isn't it? I've tried, more than you know, and she hasn't budged an inch. She holds her own fate, not me."  
  
"And what do you think would happen if you got your chance to speak? What would you tell her?"  
  
"You're tricky, but not tricky enough. You forget who you're talking to. I'm not that easily fooled."  
  
"Fine, you caught me. What would happen if you were allowed to tell her your story?" He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing back at Sorai, who was watching them intently, never had he been witness to such an odd conversation.  
  
"You know what I'll say. But why not? She'll come back to me, of course." Rikyu had to summon all his willpower to keep from smashing Vegeta's jaw through his forehead.  
  
"Why? What can you offer her? A history of cheating?" This time it was Vegeta who had to restrain himself.  
  
"Watch it Yosano."  
  
"You too Ouji," he spat back, returning to his spot next to Sorai. "Just tell me why in Kami's name, if you loved her as much as you preach to yourself, you would insult her when she was finally talking to you, and then laugh when she defended herself? I don't know you, I don't pretend to, so you tell me. What kind of sick shit goes on in that fucked up head of yours!?"  
  
Rikyu couldn't have blocked the punch if he'd seen it coming; square in his jaw, and he was on the ground.  
  
"Violent, angry, hostile..worthless," Rikyu sighed as he brought himself to his feet. "That's what you are, but mostly, you're just pathetic. No wonder Bulma won't have your story; she knows how pathetic it'll be, how whiny, how like you. You'll never get her back Vegeta, not ever. She's my girl now and none of your pathetic little attempts will change that. She's with me because she's finally realized how pathetic and cowardly you really are, among countless other things." All Vegeta could do was laugh, hold his stomach and laugh. "What the fuck is so damn funny?"  
  
"You and your little attempts to try and squeeze information out of me. Do you think I'm that stupid? Why the hell else would you have your brother call me with some juvenile excuse to talk to me and drag you along? You think I can't see your little plan? Ha! You're even dumber than I thought."  
  
"And what is our little plan then? If you're such a genius."  
  
"You have him call me," he said, motioning to Sorai, who flinched slightly. "Then you two come here, start talking about a recent incident between me and Bulma, and think, just because you so cleverly disguised your motive, that I'll just start spewing information when you attack me." Rikyu was speechless and Sorai was stunned, he'd hit the nail directly on the head. They'd definitely underestimated him and his weaknesses; did he even have any weaknesses? "What, didn't think I'd see through you? Sorry, but I'm not one of your dumb acquaintances who walks around blindly."  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta," Rikyu hissed, lunging at him. Sorai caught him though, behind the elbows, and pulled him back. "Let go of me Sorai, or when I get loose, I'll get you too!" Sorai heeding his orders and stepping back.  
  
"My, my Rikyu, you're looking rather upset. Did your prefect little plan backfire on you?" Vegeta taunted, ducking as Rikyu's fist rushed toward his face. "Oh, too slow. Try again." This time, Rikyu's fist hit its target, Vegeta's gut. He keeled over, holding his stomach, his head hitting the deck. He jumped up though, throwing his whole body at him, his fists aimed at his face. He missed, foolishly underestimating his opponent, receiving a blow to the face. He was taken back a few steps and about to make another move when Rikyu's fist collided with his nose, blood instantly beginning to flow out. Another few punches to his face and gut satisfied Rikyu's anger, leaving Vegeta in a painful heap on the porch.  
  
"Stay away from her," was the last thing he said, spitting at him, though missing, as he walked away.  
  
"Rikyu," Sorai called after him, running to catch up. "Don't you think that was a little much? I mean, we did come to his house and piss him off. He had every right to take offense at what we did."  
  
"Are you siding with him?" he hissed, opening the driver's side door. "Because if you are, he can drive you home!"  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you Rikyu?" He starred at him in disbelief, wondering where his brother was and who this man was that stood on the other side of the car.  
  
"What the hell do you think!? That jackass, that's what! No! Don't touch my car! Find your own way home!" He was out of the driveway and speeding home before Sorai knew what had happened.  
  
"Vegeta! You ok!?" he called as he cautiously made his way back to the porch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted, pushing his upper half off the porch with his arms. He turned himself over, sitting there, glaring at Sorai as he walked up the steps. "What do you want?"  
  
"You look like shit," he stated simply, holding his hand out to help him up. He sneered at it, though grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to clean me up," Vegeta almost laughed, putting his hands in his pockets, ignoring the blood that was running down his nose and from a few minor cuts.  
  
"No, but I am going to talk to your mom while you do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
******************************************  
  
Bulma smiled to herself as she walked down the street, not really paying much attention to the people who passed her by, as she made her way to the store on the corner. She was buying a new outfit for tonight and was headed to her favorite store. Her head was in the clouds, dreaming of the not so distant future, trying to picture herself in a snow white wedding dress, Rikyu at her side, when a large woman with several noisy children ran into her shoulder, taking her back a few steps.  
  
"Watch it!" she hissed, grabbing her children's hands and dragging them away. Bulma wasn't phased in the least by it, but when she started walking again, was distracted by something that caught her eye. A poster on the side of the building she'd been stopped in front of. She read it through, pulling a pen out of her purse and writing the number at the bottom on her hand. How odd that this should interest her when things like it never had before.  
  
*This should be interesting* she thought as she continued to the store, watching out for people more closely.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Shut up Tamotsu!" Bulma yelled, playfully hitting him in the arm. "You're so lying."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Ask her yourself when she comes back," he defended, resting his elbows on the back of the booth. A few moments later Yumako came walking back, followed by Yamcha and Kiko who must had just gotten there. "Hun," he said when she took her seat beside him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Tell Bulma I'm not lying."  
  
"About what?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Yeah, it's definitely true."  
  
"Damn Tamo," she sighed, settling back into her place. "Hey Yamcha, Kiko. What took you two so long?"  
  
"Traffic," Kiko replied with her usual sweet smile, though it still held a hint of nervousness. But how could anyone expect her to be completely comfortable around her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and first love? Bulma understood completely, which was why she was so surprised she agreed to come at all.  
  
"Well this is boring," Yumako sighed, hopping to her feet and dragging Tamotsu with her. "Come on you guys, it's not called a dance club because everyone sits on their asses and talks. That's what cafés are for."  
  
"Yuma, honey, there's no music playing."  
  
"Yeah, and? We own this joint, I'm sure we can persuade the DJ that we hired to start some music."  
  
"But no one else is even here. The club doesn't open for another half hour," Bulma added.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't take advantage of the roomy dance floor."  
  
"Ok, point proved," she sighed, skooching out of the booth. "But what about 18 and Krillin?"  
  
"The bouncer has their names and pictures, and besides, she knows 18."  
  
"That's true," she laughed, motioning with her head to Yamcha and Kiko.  
  
"Nah B, we're going to sit awhile, Kiko's tired, worked all day," Yamcha answered, knowing what she was trying to ask.  
  
"Alright, suit yourselves, but it's going to be packed later." She turned around, heading for the dance floor that was empty, safe Yumako and Tamotsu, when she remembered something that she wanted to say. "Hey Yamcha."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Remember how I used to have the worst stage fright?"  
  
"Do I ever. I couldn't even get you to WATCH a school play without you getting the heebie-jeebies."  
  
"Well, you'll never guess what I did."  
  
"You're right, just tell me," he laughed, completely at ease around her now, feeling more natural than the entire time they were dating.  
  
"I signed up to audition for a play at Arakida Theatre downtown. I'm going down there next week."  
  
"You're pulling my leg."  
  
"No, seriously. Come with me if you don't believe me."  
  
"Then I think I just might."  
  
"Ok, Thursday, 6:00." She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh shit!" she swore, hitting her forehead with the butt of her hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vegeta's bringing Trunks back at 7:00 and I don't know how late the audition will be."  
  
"Why not have Rikyu watch him?" Kiko suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha added. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"You know, I have no idea. He said he would be running late cause he was going to do something, but he should be here by now."  
  
"Who should be here by now?" came a voice from behind Bulma.  
  
"Rikyu!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. "What the hell took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry," he sighed. "It took longer than I thought. I'll tell you all about it tonight."  
  
"Yeah, but what if I wanted to do something besides talk?" she whispered seductively in his ear, rubbing her knee on his inner thigh. Rikyu tensed immediately, stiffening his shoulders. Not only was he nervous about his and Bulma's first time together, he was extremely uncomfortable about speaking and acting as Bulma was in public or, in this case, being around someone acting that way. She sensed his discomfort and slowly detached herself from him, kissing his check before she let go. "Are you busy this Thursday?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, still a little uneasy about a moment ago. "Why?"  
  
"Do you think you're free around 7:00 to-Oh I don't know-9:00?"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Could you be at my house at 7:00 when Vegeta gets there and watch Trunks for me?"  
  
"Uh..I don't think that'll work so well," he muttered, his eyes darting nervously.  
  
"Why not? Are you busy?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"It's Vegeta, isn't it?" Yamcha asked on the off chance that it was. Rikyu nodded shamefully.  
  
"What about him? Did he do something to you!?" she yelled, pointing her finger at him, causing him to flinch slightly.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," he said quickly, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Come here." He pulled her over away from the table to a secluded corner out of Yamcha and Kiko's hearing range. "Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I-What happened?"  
  
"Just promise, please."  
  
"No, I will not," she huffed, crossing her arms. Something had happened when he talked with Vegeta, something bad, something Rikyu did, and she knew it would make her made. "Tell me or I'm leaving."  
  
"Well, we were just talking, normal, and then Vegeta started getting all defensive and insulting me and so I jabbed back at him, and then he punched me in the face and knocked me on the porch so-"  
  
"Oh honey!" she cried, grabbing his head and examining it for bumps and bruises. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But-"  
  
"That jerk!" she interrupted. "It figures he would do something like that! What an ass! Doesn't he know how to solve anything without fists!?"  
  
"Bulma, sweety, there's more I shou-" But she continued as if he never opened his mouth.  
  
"I mean just because you want to talk to him about things he's uncomfortable about doesn't give him the right to hit you. For Kami's sake!"  
  
"That's not the reason I don't-"  
  
"Uh! That's just so damn typical of him, you know?" Rikyu nodded. "Even after all he's learned in the past few years he's still up to his old games. It's so damn childish. Unbelievable! Hitting you because he's mad."  
  
"Bulma, please-"  
  
"It's just pathetic," she sighed, finally done with her rampage. "Did you want to say something honey?"  
  
"No, that's alright. Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Of course," she said sweetly, obviously cooled off from her anger.  
  
***************************************  
  
Goku sat in a fluffy blue armchair, Gohan in his arms, as he watched the news; he needed to know if it was going to rain tomorrow because he and Chi-Chi and Gohan were going on a picnic. His mind was in no particular place, just starring at the television screen, wondering when the whether report was going to come so he could do something else.  
  
"Goku!" a voice yelled from directly behind him, startling him almost out of the chair. He grabbed for Gohan instantly so not to drop him, then settled back in his chair, glaring at his wife for having scared him.  
  
"Chi, that's not funny," he growled.  
  
"Oh yes it is," she giggled, resting her elbows on the back of the chair. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Just waiting for the whether report. Why?"  
  
"Well, when you're done I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?" he turned completely from the TV, focusing on her. it must be important if she needed his full attention.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Oh," he nearly moaned. He'd been on not so good terms with him lately, fighting frequently, and generally growing apart. He feared this was another one of Chi-Chi's get-him-to-talk-to-Vegeta speeches; she'd been doing that, trying to get them to settle their differences, for a while now. And it wasn't that Goku didn't want to, it was that whenever they did make up they always ended up fighting again.  
  
"No, no, not that. I'm postponing that for awhile, I have something more urgent to focus on."  
  
"Like what? I was beginning to think that was your life goal," he laughed, smiling sincerely at her.  
  
"Getting Vegeta and Bulma back together, or at least to be civil to one another."  
  
"That's a knew one. I thought you were going to 'coach for both teams and keep them off the field.'"  
  
"Well I changed my mind. Me and Vegeta had a little talk the other day and I realized just how crucial their problem is. They cannot raise Trunks in a world of hate. It's not possible and it's not fair to him. And it's not fair to them either."  
  
"To them?"  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma. They desire each other, they love each other, they NEED each other. It's clear as day to me and to Vegeta, even if he can still barely admit his true feelings for her."  
  
"And where do I come in?"  
  
"Well, I'm still trying some ideas out in my head, but I have come up with a few." Goku nodded, telling her to go on. "Well, there's getting them both in one place and forcing them to talk."  
  
"Bad idea, Vegeta would kill you."  
  
"Not if we do it right."  
  
"Oh, and what's the right way?"  
  
Chi-Chi smirked deviously, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
*********************************************  
  
--Chapter 6!!! There you have it. Another lovely chapter for my wonderful readers :D I hope you all enjoyed it and that you give me lots of well deserved reviews (heehee).  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Bulma goes to her audition with Yamcha (maybe) and more interesting developments.. 


	7. Ch 7 Ups and Downs

Last time:  
  
"Not if we do it right."  
  
"Oh, and what's the right way?"  
  
Chi-Chi smirked deviously, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bulma sat nervously in on a large ottoman, knees pressed together, twirling her hair, as she waited to be called in for her audition. All afternoon she'd been preparing herself for it, acting out scenes from her favorite movies in the bathroom mirror. She thought she didn't look half bad, but after being witness to some of the other auditioners, her confidence quickly began to fade.  
  
"Calm down," Yamcha whispered sincerely, placing a steady hand on her back, as he took a seat next to her. "You'll do fine." He handed her the can of soda he'd gone to get her, then grabbed his own off the floor where he'd set it.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she practically barked, nearly ripping the top off the can. "Look at all those other people. None of them are nearly as nervous as I am. I shouldn't have even considered this. What the hell was I thinking?"  
  
"I'm sure they're just as nervous as you are, maybe more. And you were thinking that you can finally do this, because you can. You did fine in front of that class you had to teach, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, taking a sip of the soda. "But that was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I knew everything I was going to say, inside and out. It's second nature to me. But this-" She indicated to the stage were a tall woman with long red hair was auditioning. "-is completely alien. I don't know what made me think I could ever do this."  
  
"We can leave if you want. You can go home, relax, and be there when Vegeta brings Trunks back. Who did you get to stay there anyway?"  
  
"Oh, my mom. Her and my dad decided to cut their vacation short, just got home yesterday."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice. You ready to-"  
  
"Bulma Briefs!" a feminine voice called from the other side of the room. Bulma stood and motioned to the woman that she was there.  
  
"You can still leave," Yamcha said, grabbing her wrist gently.  
  
"I know," she said in a low voice, then looked up at him. "But I'm here and it won't kill me. So, I might as well. Kami knows I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"Alright. I'll be rooting for you."  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, shaking loose her arm and walking to the woman. "Hi, I'm Bulma," she said, extending her hand to her. She took it, giving her a rather odd look, then handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Stand center stage and read the high lighted words," the woman instructed, pointing to the stage.  
  
"Sure." She headed towards the large elevated wooden platform stage, feeling as though she was walking towards the gallows to be hung. Of course it only seemed much more terrifying to her for being put to death sounded much more appealing to her right now. She was almost to the steps when she noticed something on the piece of paper, which was a portion of the script. "Excuse me," she called, waving the paper. "This isn't what was advertised on the poster I saw."  
  
"I know," the woman replied, hopping into her tattered director's chair. "There was an error in shipping of the costumes. We received Victorian costumes instead of the ones we ordered and to have them reshipped would take too long and be too costly. Is it a problem? Romeo and Juliet is a very renowned and respectable play Ms. Briefs."  
  
"No, no problem. I was just wondering. I'm reading for-" She glanced at the script. "-Lady Capulet."  
  
"Yes, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah.." She gripped the paper firmly, preparing herself for the laughter and ridicule that she was sure to receive for turning out a disgraceful performance. "He-He is a kinsman to the Montague; affection makes-"  
  
"Excuse me, I can't hear you. Can you please speak up?"  
  
"I'm sorry. This is my first time on stage."  
  
"Right. Ok, ready? And with feeling."  
  
"He is a k-kinsman-"  
  
"More feeling!"  
  
"H-He is a kinsman to..to..t-the-"  
  
"Ms. Briefs, please, I do not like my time wasted!"  
  
Bulma clenched her fists, slightly crumpling the paper in her hands. No one yelled at her like that. "He is a kinsman to the Montague; affection makes him false, he speaks not true!" she screamed, pulling one of her fists to her side. " Some twenty of them fought in this black strife, and all those twenty could but kill one life!" Her voice echoed through off the walls, her free arm waving and motioning in correspondence to her words. "I beg for justice which thou, Prince, must give. Romeo slew Tybalt; Romeo must not live!" The last note of her voice rang from floor to ceiling, front to back, her knuckles white with tension, her breath quickened in excitement and anger at the woman.  
  
"Kami," she gasped, standing and clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! I must say, you are an excellent actress Bulma! You are my Juliet!"  
  
"Well I-Wait, what did you say?"  
  
"You're an excellent actress?" she asked, getting back on her chair.  
  
"No, the last part."  
  
"You are my Juliet. You've got the part."  
  
"But I-The lead? I didn't-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I need your fire for Juliet. Will you accept?"  
  
She didn't reply, starring out at the empty seats before her. The director was perched on her seat, looking proud, in front of all the seats. Yamcha, who was still clapping, was standing beside the oversized ottoman at the back of the room where she could barely see him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Do it!" Yamcha yelled, walking in their direction. "Bulma, that was amazing!"  
  
"Do I have my star Juliet?" Yamcha stopped in front of the stage, extending his arms to Bulma.  
  
"Come on, I'll catch you." She gave him a strange look, but jumped nonetheless. He caught her, as promised, and twirled her around and, before he set her down, gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I accept," she finally agreed, with a huge smile.  
  
"Thank Kami," the director sighed, extending her arm to her. "Welcome aboard. Sorry I was so harsh with you earlier, but as you can see, it works for some people. Sometimes you just need that extra little push to bring out your inner actress."  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright. It was exhilarating. I wish I tried it sooner. But what about all the others who are auditioning for Juliet? Don't they deserve a chance too? I'm sure there are much better people than-"  
  
"If I find a miracle I'll call you, I have your number. But don't expect that to happen. I'll call you for the first rehearsal."  
  
"Sounds..good," she sighed, looking off with a certain satisfactory gleam in her eyes. She, Bulma Briefs, was going to act. In a play. On stage. In front of people. With eyes. And she was going to be the lead. "Should I take a script with me?"  
  
"Oh!" The director hit her forehead with the butt of her hand then grabbed a script from a box beside her, hurriedly handing it to Bulma, taking her hands as well. "Skim it. Look over the first few scenes you're in. Memorize some of the lines if you can." She paused, taking a deep breath, obviously more than satisfied. "You're a wonderful actress Bulma, but your fear-"  
  
"I know, I have to work on it."  
  
"Find out why you're afraid to be on stage in front of people. It's not because you're afraid you'll mess up or that you're scared in front of crowds or with strangers, I can see as much. You have a gift Bulma, don't waste it because you don't think you can do it. You have to know you can, feel the part, become Juliet."  
  
"I-I'll do my best. Thank you again. I'll look forward to your call," she replied a little uneasily, loosening her hands from her grasp. Here this woman, who had yelled at her before, was now practically praising her for something she been scared to death of since as long as she could remember. It wasn't that she didn't like acting, it was absolute magnificent to her; being up there, screaming those words with such passion. It was such a rush, but there was something that was pulling at her, telling her it wasn't for her. Miss Higashikuni (the director) was right; it wasn't the people or being up there or a social disorder, because she definitely didn't have that. It was something else, something deeper, and she needed to know what if she was going to be in this play.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bulma pulled into her driveway, the after effects of her audition still taking their toll on her. She still couldn't believe she'd done it, much less had gotten a part, and she definitely never dreamed of that part being the lead. Her, Juliet Capulet, on stage, telling a love story to a crowd of nameless people.  
  
"Bulma," Yamcha said, grabbing her attention. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, looking over at him.  
  
"You were amazing tonight. I never thought you had it in you."  
  
"Thanks." She turned off the car and got out, pushing the button for it to lock when Yamcha was out. "And thanks for coming. I needed the support."  
  
"Anytime, " he said, extending his arms to her. "Come on, gimmie a hug." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, feeling completely comfortable. "You'll do great."  
  
"Good night," she whispered, squeezing one last time.  
  
"Good night."  
  
She walked slowly into the house, swinging her purse, allowing her happiness to wrap itself around her. She was so caught up in her swell of emotion that she didn't see the figure sitting in her living room when she walked in and turned on the light.  
  
"Bulma," said a voice, startling her and causing her to nearly trip over her feet.  
  
"Fuck Vegeta!" she swore, placing her hand on her chest, her heart racing rapidly. "What the hell are you doing? Or more to the point, what the hell are you doing in my house?" It was then that she noticed her son in his lap, sleeping peacefully. "Where are my parents and everyone else?"  
  
"How should I know?" he scoffed, wrinkling his nose. "What are you so damn cheery about anyway?"  
  
"None of your damn business," she hissed, reaching for Trunks. He heeded her command, gently handing him over. She cradled him in her arms, admiring his slick purple locks and pudgy little nose before she continued. "But, if you must know, I got the lead in a play downtown."  
  
"That's a good one woman. I'll see you in a week."  
  
"No, I'm serious. I'm playing Juliet in Romeo and Juliet at the Arakida Theatre. See?" She motioned towards her script that was lying on the floor from when Vegeta had scared her.  
  
"Well you're pretty fucking brave," he replied monotone, picking up the script and setting it on the table beside him. "I'll give you that. I never thought you'd be in another play after what happened."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she sneered, narrowing her brow.  
  
"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "You used to be in all the school plays in elementary school. You used to want to be an actress." He said it as though it were common knowledge, though it was to her, she'd just sort of forgotten it with all the new things that kept coming into her life.  
  
"See? Then I'm perf-"  
  
"But suddenly you stopped and developed stage fright."  
  
"So what. So I didn't lik-"  
  
"You stopped because Koichi and Gemmei died." Bulma glared daggers at him for bringing up their names to her. It wasn't that she didn't like to be reminded of them, she loved thinking of them, how she used to spend time with them; it was that it was Vegeta and since what had happened between them she didn't feel he had a right to mention them in her presence. "They used to act and you used to go to all their plays and-" He paused, gently grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him, though she avoided looking directly into his eyes. "-you used to dress up in all the costumes, even if they were all too big." She continued to glare at him, though her eyes softened some as the memories came flooding back. "And after they died, you couldn't take it and shut out everything that had to do with them." She finally met his eyes, her eyebrows easing into a soft expression. Vegeta removed his hand from her face, putting it in his pocket. "I think my mom still has a picture of you with a suit coat and cane and a hat that almost covered your whole head."  
  
Bulma let out a little laugh, recalling the exact moment he was talking about. He'd been there that day, and had taken the picture. He was wearing high heels and a huge red dress with a blonde wig.  
  
"And I think I still have a picture of you as a woman," she sighed with another little laugh, hoping he didn't see the tears that were about to escape her eyes.  
  
"Well," he said, lifting his hand and whipping her eyes; he'd seen them. "You can burn that."  
  
"No chance." And, for the first time in an entire year, she smiled at him, soft and sincere.  
  
"Bulma, ca-"  
  
*RING! RING! RING!*  
  
"Hello?" Bulma asked, answering the phone, holding her finger out for Vegeta to hold his thought.  
  
"Bulma sweety," said Mrs. Briefs on the other line.  
  
"Mom, are you alright? You sound upset."  
  
"Honey, I think you should-should sit d-down," she managed between sobs.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" she asked, taking a shaky seat. Vegeta, witnessing a potential disaster, gently grabbed Trunks from her, rocking him slowly so he didn't wake.  
  
"Everyone is ok. B-"  
  
"Ok!? What happened!? Where are you!? What's going on!?"  
  
"Sweety, please, calm down," came her father's voice. He was upset as well, though hiding it much better than his wife. "Sorry we weren't there to watch Trunks." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Shirosama, Mai, and Jun'ko were in a car accident tonight."  
  
"Holy Kami!" she cried, gripping the side of the couch. "What happened!? Are they alright!? What happened!? Dad!"  
  
"Shh, shh, shh. Everyone is alive. Don't worry. Please you need to calm down. Is anyone there with you?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Ok, put him on." With trembling hands she handed him the phone, telling him her father wanted to speak with him. He took it, taking a seat next to her, Trunks in his lap.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vegeta, hi. Sorry, I have to be quick about this."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Bulma's too upset for me to tell her and I can't be on long. After I tell you what's going on you need to bring her to the Okano Hospital, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright. Shirosama, Mai, and Jun'ko were in a car accident. Everyone is alive, but Shirosama and Jun'ko are in ICU (Intensive Care Unit) right now." He paused for a split second, blowing his nose. "Shirosama was driving and another driver collided with him, he didn't have anytime to get out of the way; he has a b-broken leg and punctured h-heart and lungs." He stopped again, choking down some tears. "Mai, she-she has a broken arm and minor cuts. B-But Jun'ko..She-She-Both her legs were crushed, one of her arms, her liver, and she needs stitches on her forehead from hitting the dashboard. Please, tell Bulma, calmly, comfort her, and bring her here as soon as you can."  
  
"I-I will."  
  
The phone went dead, the dial tone ringing in his ear. He hung it up, putting his arm back into place under Trunks' legs.  
  
"Wh-What did he say?" Bulma sobbed.  
  
"Come on." He stood, heading towards the door. "I'll tell you on the way."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Vegeta drove as quickly as he could, without startling Bulma, carefully and calmly explaining what her father had told him. Trunks was securely in the back seat in his baby seat, wide awake by now and in a rather playful mood. Bulma sat, nervously pulling at her seat belt or biting her nails while she listened to Vegeta.  
  
"They're all going to be fine," Vegeta finished with, bravely reaching over and grabbing her hand. She subconsciously grabbed back, tightly squeezing his hand, not realizing how familiar it felt. "How'd you come about the audition?" he asked, trying to get her mind off the accident.  
  
"I was shopping," she sighed, resting her head on the window. "Some woman ran into me and when I turned around I saw a poster." She paused, her free hand playing with the hem of her shirt. "It wasn't for Romeo and Juliet, but there was a mix up in shipping or something with costumes."  
  
"Why couldn't they re-ship everything?" He smiled inwardly to himself for having successfully gotten her mind in another place for the time being.  
  
"Too costly and it would take too long. I don't mind though. I used to love that play when I was younger."  
  
"I remember. You used to make me be Romeo and Tybalt and act out with you."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed with a tiny hint of a laugh. "Kind of hard to be both when they're in a scene together. But you did it." She sighed again, watching the white lines of the road fly by in a blur as she reminisced about their past. In the back of her mind she wondered why he hadn't insisted on bringing up their break up, any other time they would have been at each others' throats by now. But she figured it was the situation, he wouldn't dare, and she thanked him, to herself, for that.  
  
Some five to ten minutes later they pulled into the hospital's parking lot. It took a few minutes for Vegeta to find a parking space, having to circle around a few times. And the second the car was off, Bulma sprang from it, running towards the entrance. Vegeta had to sprint to catch her.  
  
"Bulma, please, let me do the talking," he said, pulling her to his chest. She heeded, angrily, pushing him back. "Stay here." He ran back quickly, grabbed Trunks, then they walked into the hospital, a surprisingly few number of people there. "Excuse me," he said to the receptionist. "My friend's siblings were in a car accident this evening. Her father told me to come here."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Briefs. First names are Shirosama, Mai, and Jun'ko."  
  
"Yes, the family is in waiting room 13G on the fourth floor."  
  
"Thank you." He motioned for Bulma to follow him, which she did immediately, she wasn't going to just stand there and not see her family. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked once they were in the elevator. "He keeps reaching for you." She smiled at her son, grabbing him and gently rocking him until he was sound asleep. "How the hell do you do that? He never falls asleep that fast for me."  
  
"Practice," she sighed, just as the doors opened to the fourth floor. She hurriedly walked out, looking from side to side to find their destination. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and pointed to the right where the sign read: Rooms E to G and ICU.  
  
"Come on." He pulled her gently along by her waist, scanning the rooms to their right while she frantically looked to the left. He was about ready to turn around and look in the other direction when a sign caught his eye: Waiting Room 13G. He poked Bulma in the shoulder then pointed to the sign and right before she ran in he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Calmly," he whispered, leading her in.  
  
"Mom!" she cried as her mother came into view. She ran to her, wrapping an arm around her neck, the other carefully holding Trunks. "Vegeta told me everything! Where are they?"  
  
"Still in the ICU dear," she sighed with a bitter smile. "But the doctor was just here. She said they're doing much better. You can see Mai if you'd like."  
  
"Where?" She looked around, half expected to see her sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, her little legs dangling over the side, far too short to touch the ground. But she wasn't. Instead, she saw her father and all her other siblings sitting quietly; it was the quietest she'd ever seen them.  
  
"Come with me." She placed her hand on her back, leading her down the hall a little way and into a small room with two beds, one of which was unoccupied, the other containing a surprisingly happy Mai.  
"Bulma!" she cried, extended one of her arms; the other was in a cast, yellow, her favorite color.  
"Oh Mai," she sighed, handing Trunks to her mother. She ran over to the bed, cautiously wrapping her arms around her littlest sister. "How are you feeling?" she asked and she took a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright. My arm doesn't hurt cause the doctor's gave me painkillers. I'm just worried about Jun'ko and Shirosama. Are they all better yet?" Bulma shook her head solemnly, there was no way she could lie to her; one, she was be too guilty and two, Mai was far too perceptive to let anything get by her.  
  
"But they're doing better mom tells me." Mrs. Briefs nodded in agreement, taking a seat in the chair at the foot of the bed. "Why are you still in here?"  
  
"The doctors said they wanted to run some tests before I can leave. They want to check and make sure I didn't get any internal damage like Shiro and Juny."  
  
"Well you look great." She smiled, kissing her forehead lightly. "Can I sign your cast later?"  
  
"Of course, B," she giggled, resting back on her over sized pillows. "Do-Do you think Shirosama and Jun'ko will be alright?"  
  
"Mai, of course they will. They're not going anywhere."  
  
"Can you guys see them yet?"  
  
"No sweety," Mrs. Briefs replied. "But we will be able to soon. Probably tomorrow morning."  
  
"When can I leave?"  
  
"Whenever the doctor says you can. Do you want me to stay the night with you?"  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Of course honey." She then turned to Bulma. "I'm going to change Trunks. Did you bring his diaper bag?"  
  
"Kuso!" she swore. "No, we were in such a hurry to get here I forgot it."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and Vegeta."  
  
"Oh, I see," she said with a hint of a smile. "Oh well, I'll see if one of the nurse's can help me out. I'm sure they have diapers somewhere around here."  
  
"Vegeta's here?" Mai asked once her mother was gone. Bulma nodded, looking at the floor. "Why?"  
  
"He was dropping Trunks off when mom called and drove me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was too upset to drive myself."  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I see him?"  
  
"Why do you want to see him?" She arched her eyebrow at her sister, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I wanted to talk to him about something. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I'll go get him."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did your audition go?"  
  
"Oh, I got the lead in Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Wow, great job sis."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Can I go to the play?"  
  
"Of course you can, the whole family is going to go. I wouldn't let you miss it for the world."  
  
"Then I'll be there."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 7!! Yay! I'm speedy again, sort of, I think :P How did everyone like it? I hope you all LOVED it! :D And I hope I get a million reviews!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: More auditions, some of Bulma's college, Vegeta and Bulma interaction, more with Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and 18 (all of this is maybe stuff, I'll try to do some of them..). 


	8. Ch 8 Memory Lane

Last time:  
  
"Of course you can, the whole family is going to go. I wouldn't let you miss it for the world."  
  
"Then I'll be there."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Flashback:  
  
Bulma's knuckles shown white under pressure as she firmly gripped the sterile white cotton sheets. Her forehead had a thin film of sweat; her eyes clenched shut, bolts of pain shooting through her entire body.  
  
"I'll kill him! That bastard! He's dead!" she screamed, lunging her upper body skyward, though her restraints quickly pulled her back to her moving table bed. "He's fucking dead as soon as I'm out of here!"  
  
"Don't worry sir," said one of the nurse's, a petite red head that was helping push the stretcher with Bulma on it to the delivery room. Tsuruki looked up at the woman a moment, then back to his kid sister, praying to Kami that her pain would be over soon. He'd come to visit that evening, intending on giving Bulma a baby-warming present, though instead ended up rushing her to the hospital when he discovered her crumpled on the floor in a world of pain. His parents weren't home, having quickly stepped out to get Bulma something at the store; as for his other siblings, he hadn't the faintest where they'd run off to. "They always say that about the father. It's quite common."  
  
"No!" Bulma screeched, grabbing for the red head's hand, only to have it snapped back to the thin uncomfortable mattress. "He WILL pay! That asshole! He knocks me up then goes off to that WHORE! He'll fucking pay! I'll get him!"  
  
"Oh my," the nurse gasped, letting go of the stretcher as it passed through a set of double doors, her services no longer needed.  
  
"Bulma, sis, you're going to have to calm yourself," Tsuruki whispered, clutching her hand as best he could. "Mom and dad are on their way, I called their cell on the way here, remember?"  
  
"And what about the almighty prick!? Where is he!? Probably with that whore! I knew it!"  
  
"Shh, shh, he's on is way too. Mom said she was going to call him."  
  
"I don't care!" she hissed, lunging at him unsuccessfully. "The prick! I don't need him! I don't want him here! I can do this all by myself!"  
  
"But he has to be-"  
  
"No he doesn't!" she sneered, the sweat almost pouring from her brow. "Hundreds of women do it without him everyday! And so can I!" She'd meant to say them, not him, but her brain was running on so much energy that it would probably short circuit if she didn't calm herself quickly. She couldn't decipher thought from thought, only pain registered.  
  
"Bulma, I-" A deep voice interrupted them, causing their heads, along with all the doctors in the room, to snap in the direction it came from.  
  
"Get him out of here!" she screamed, flinging her body up, though not getting very far. "Get him-"  
  
End flashback:  
  
Bulma was jolted back into reality, as a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" she sighed, quickly pulling away and taking a seat.  
  
"Your sister is an odd little girl," Vegeta ventured, sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she snapped, wrinkling her nose at him. He was more than a little shocked at her actions, though suppressed his urge to retort.  
  
"Where's our son?"  
  
"Trunks is with my mother. Answer me."  
  
"I just think it was odd that she wanted to talk to me, that's all," he sighed, standing up and looking around for Mrs. Briefs. "Where's your mother? I'm going to take Trunks back to my house to sleep while you're all here."  
  
"Why? He's perfectly fine here. He can sleep anywhere, you know that."  
  
"Whatever," he huffed, stopping himself from advancing towards her, staying stiff in place. "I'm leaving then."  
  
"Fine, I didn't want you here anyway." He was nearly out of the room, but the comment left an awful sting, one he couldn't simply ignore.  
  
"What's with you woman? I have been nothing but nice to you and you continually lash out at me!" he growled, stalking back towards her. "I drove you here without question and still you're this way to me!"  
  
"You can't be serious," she nearly laughed. "You're actually doing this. Kami, I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That you're actually doing this. You, who cheated on me, is actually yelling at me for being rude."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Well nothing, damn it! You deserve everything I give to you! You got that!? Everything!" She paused for a brief second, catching her breath. "I don't owe you a damn thing! You're lucky I'm even fucking talking to you!"  
  
"Bulma Briefs!" Mrs. Briefs snapped, having just entered the room; the volume of their argument had carried through the corridors of the hospital. "What is going on in here?"  
  
"He-"  
  
"No!" she yelled, having never looked to frightening to Vegeta; she never raised her voice like that. "I cannot believe that you are here yelling at him while your brother and sister are in ICU! How dare you!"  
  
"Sorry," she whispered, bowing her head. "It's just th-"  
  
"No, don't apologize to me. Vegeta is the one you were yelling at."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bulma! He drove you all the way here out of the kindness of his heart and you have the audacity to yell at him! Apologize!"  
  
"Sorry," she murmured, looking at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," she said louder, clenching her teeth. Her eyes were pointed at the floor; she would not look at him when she said that, that was too much for her. he already didn't deserve the apology, so she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her face when she said it. "Can I have Trunks now?" she asked, looking up at her mother, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Vegeta was starring at her. Mrs. Briefs gladly handed over her grandson, gently setting him in his mother's arms.  
  
"The nurses here were kind enough to give me these," she said, placing a stack of diapers on the chair next to Bulma. "They said it was no problem."  
  
"Alright. Thanks mom." She was still starring at the floor, following Vegeta's feet as he exited the room without another word.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Chi, this is never going to work," Goku grumbled as he was practically forced by his wife into the car.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" She hopped into the driver's seat, quickly checking Gohan in the back before she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Because, I know Vegeta. He'll smell a scam and he'll get out of there."  
  
"Well what have we got to loose, huh? Nothing."  
  
"You could loose your new friendship with him."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take for their sake. They deserve each other more than I deserve a friendship with Vegeta."  
  
"It's not that easy for you and you know it. You've grown attached to him. You like him, and you'd miss him."  
  
"And so what if I have," she said nonchalantly, glancing over at him. "I never said it wouldn't hurt. But it's worth it if they're together. I could never deny them that happiness. You know they're meant to be as much as I do."  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "But that doesn't change what Vegeta did to her. How can you expect everything to be like it was before between them after that? It's impossible. Vegeta screwed up, he deserves what Bulma is giving him."  
  
"I know things won't be the same," Chi-Chi practically grunted, trying her damnedest to keep her eyes on the road. "And I know Vegeta screwed himself with that little stunt, but I also know that no one deserves to be away from their soul mate, and that's exactly what they are. Besides, Bulma did nothing, why should she have to suffer a life without love?"  
  
"But what if she finds love?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Not Rikyu."  
  
"Yes Rikyu. She told me a few days ago when we had lunch together that she thought she might be falling for him. So this doesn't just involve Vegeta and Bulma, Rikyu's feelings are at stake too. We can't just throw him around like he doesn't matter. That's not fair to him."  
  
"But-" she sighed, easing into the driver's seat as she stopped at a red light. "-what about Bulma and Vegeta?"  
  
"Chi, it's not up to us to help them. They have to figure this out on their own. If we butt in we're only going to hurt someone. And, even if they do get together, how can you not feel bad about hurting Rikyu? He deserves happiness as much as anyone."  
  
"I know." She stepped on the gas as the light turned back to green, gripping the steering wheel a little harder. How could her plan have so many holes in it? But she already knew the answer; it was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought to get them back together. So where was she going to find a miracle? "Well, what do you think?" She turned to him for a brief moment. "Should Bulma be with Vegeta, who she loves, or Rikyu, who she's just starting to warm up to?"  
  
"That's not for me to decide."  
  
"I'm not asking that. I'm asking what you think. I mean, with Vegeta she has that history, they were in diapers together and now they have one in diapers."  
  
"Yes, but then he deceived her and she found someone knew that has proven his loyalty so far. I think Rikyu deserves Bulma more than Vegeta does."  
  
"But what about Bulma? Doesn't she deserve to be with who she loves?"  
  
"And what if she loves Rikyu?"  
  
"But she loves Vegeta, I know she does."  
  
"Yes, but hurt can overpower love. She's falling harder for Rikyu everyday and hating Vegeta more at the same time," Goku sighed, resting his head on the closed window. He felt guilty for saying such things, after he and Vegeta had been best friends for so long. True, they were fighting now, and Goku acted like he didn't care, but deep down he was just hurt. He wanted Vegeta to be happy just as much as he wanted Bulma to be, but he just couldn't see how them being together would work after what happened. Bulma was way too stubborn to hear him out and Vegeta's personality always got the better of him. Rikyu, for the time being, seemed to be giving Bulma more than enough happiness. She was falling in love with him and there was nothing anyone could do about it. But there had to be something that he wasn't seeing. Was this thing with Rikyu just a fling? Was she really falling for him or was it just a game to hurt Vegeta like he hurt her? Or, if not, then was there something he was missing about her and Vegeta? Was her love for him as strong as ever? He just didn't know.  
  
"But she doesn't really hate Vegeta, you know that. She loves him, she's always loved him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing." Chi-Chi brought the car to a gentle stop, turning it off. They were there. "We're going to have to at least give it a shot. If this doesn't work-" she sighed. "-then I'll give up. Ok?"  
  
"Alright." He leaned over, giving her a loving peck on the cheek. He prayed to Kami that she was right, that they both did still love each other with the fire he and Chi-Chi had, and that no one would come out a loser. But he couldn't help but think of that fateful day of graduation when it happened.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Bulma's little black car with the green racing stripes came whipping around the corner and skidded into Krillin's driveway. Krillin, Chi-Chi, Goku, and 17 were on the front porch; everyone else was in the back pulling the liner off his pool. They didn't care that it had leaves in it and hadn't been properly cleaned since the beginning of winter, it was hot out and they needed to cool off.  
  
"Hey B!" Chi-Chi yelled, waving as her friend stayed seated in her car, the tint of the windows hiding her expression. She didn't answer, only sobbed into her steering wheel, audible to them, for her windows were down. "B?" Chi-Chi crept towards the car, the others following. "Oh my Kami, B!" She swung open the driver's side door, quickly throwing her arms around her shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened? Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"He-He-He-" But she couldn't continue, she'd been crushed, completely. How could he have done that to her? And with her, that filthy slutty whore!? How could she have possibly aloud herself to trust him? She knew what he was like, she knew his past with girls, and he certainly didn't seem to be any different now than he had seemed then. So what had happened? What made him change? Or change back? She sighed deeply, she didn't want to think about it, but how could she not? It had only happened ten minutes ago, it hadn't even sunk in yet completely.  
  
"It's ok," Chi-Chi cooed, gently pulling her out of the car, making sure to hold her up as they walked. Who knew what had happened and what kind of condition she was in. "Take all the time you need. Start slow, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"That bastard! What an asshole!" she screamed, struggling to get from Chi-Chi's grasp. "I can't believe he did that! What a fucking cheater! I'm never going to talk to that bastard again! Unbelievable!" she gasped, exhausted, pulling Chi-Chi and herself down. Fortunately though, Goku caught them before they fell, and 17 helped them up too.  
  
"What's going on over here?" 18 asked, running over to the group, who were surrounding Bulma. "B, what's wrong?"  
  
"We really don't know yet," Krillin whispered, holding her back from interfering. She didn't look like she wanted much company in her state.  
  
"Vegeta, the bastard!" she cried into Chi-Chi's lap when they'd sunken to the ground completely. "And with her! Kami, why?"  
  
"Her? Who's she talking about?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
She grabbed onto Chi-Chi's side, burying her face in her stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. And no one really knew what was going on. Vegeta had done something, with someone. Cheated? Had she said that? But it didn't make any sense. Why would he cheat on her when she was the only thing that could, and ever would, make him happy? He loved her, and they all knew that, even if he never said it. That couldn't possibly be it.  
  
"Where is he?" Goku asked, bending down so she could hear him better.  
  
"Yeah," 18 added, clenching her fists. For being one of his best friends, she seemed to be the one who always jumped to conclusions and wanted to make him pay.  
  
"The fucking school," Bulma sobbed, wiping her eyes on Chi-Chi's shirt, which she didn't mind.  
  
"I'll kill him!" 18 boomed, running for Krillin's car.  
  
"No, I'll go," Goku demanded, grabbing her and pulling her back. "You're not rational right now, he'd never talk to you."  
  
"I'm not going to talk!" she yelled, struggling to get free, which she almost did, but then Krillin grabbed around her waist to hold her in place better. "I'm going to beat his lying, cheating little face in! That jerk! How could he do that to Bulma!?"  
  
"But we don't know what he did," he insisted, trying to calm her down.  
  
"We basically know! Open your eyes, he cheated on her, and he's going to pay!" Krillin pulled her to the ground next to Bulma and Chi-Chi, holding her there while Goku got into his car and sped away. She cursed several choice swears and slumped back, leaning on Krillin's chest. She wasn't angry that they'd done that and left her there, but that they were right and she was a hothead and needed to think things through better before acting.  
  
Bulma continued to sob and mumble a few words every now and then. It was clear that it would take a lot, and a long time, for her to get over this.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Vegeta paced around his bedroom, replaying the events since Bulma had talked to him over and over in his head. Something was going to happen, he was sure of it; these types of things always spelled disaster. There was a ripple in the norm of his everyday life, which started when Bulma came to lecture at his school last week, and now he was sure to be caught in a hurricane if things didn't clear up soon.  
  
"Vegeta!" a feminine voice called from the bottom of the stairs; his mother.  
  
"Yeah!?" he called back, stepping towards the door.  
  
"Chi-Chi's here to see you! Do you want me to send her up!?"  
  
"Fine!" Moments later he heard footsteps climbing the staircase, though they sounded much to hard to be Chi-Chi's, followed by a few swift knocks on his door. "Come in," he grunted, flopping onto his bed. He really was in no mood for her after what had happened yesterday, but he didn't have a choice, she was already there.  
  
"Hey there 'Get," she quipped, bouncing over to sit beside him. He didn't even notice the figure standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I appear to be lying here wondering what the hell you want."  
  
"Well, are you busy then?"  
  
"No, I don't suppose I am. What do you want?"  
  
"Stop talking to her like that," came a deep masculine voice from the doorway, it was unmistakenable.  
  
"Kakarot?" He turned towards the door, sitting up a little. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his brow at him, still sore over the last encountered they'd had together which had ended with Vegeta having a black eye and a bruised pride, and all because Goku had to go and open his big stupid mouth about things that had nothing to do with him; Bulma.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered, feeling very odd having such negative feelings toward Vegeta. But that's how things go, right? One minute you're best friends and the next you're the one they talk about to other people. "I came with Chi-Chi."  
  
"Where's your brat? I know you hardly go anywhere without him."  
  
"Your mother is watching him," Chi-Chi piped in, not wanting their argument to escalate before she had a fair chance at him. "How are you?"  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"It's a simple question 'Geta. How are you?"  
  
"Well, considering that my son's aunts and uncle just got into a major car wreck and I was ridiculed by his mother for breathing, I think I'm in a fairly good mood, don't you?" he huffed, flopping his head back on his pillow. "You try and do something for someone and it always back fires."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi nearly gasped.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The car wreck, what happened?"  
  
"Shirosama, Jun'ko, and Mai got into a car accident last night. I drove Bulma to the hospital and then she yelled at me."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. What do you mean they got into a car accident?"  
  
"You don't know what I mean?" he grunted, glaring at her.  
  
"I mean, are they alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. They were all alive when I got there."  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Chi-Chi whispered to herself, suddenly feeling more distant from her best friend than ever.  
  
"She doesn't tell you a lot, does she? Did you know she was in a play downtown? A play for Kami's sake. It's unbelievable what's happened to her. She's changed."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet down at the Arakida Theatre, she's playing Juliet. She told me yesterday."  
  
"She-She told you and not me? How long has she known?"  
  
"Since yesterday. Kami, you need to learn to play attention."  
  
"Would you cut that out Vegeta!" Goku snapped, having heard enough from him. "Stop jabbing at her because you're in a bad mood."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Vegeta hissed, sitting up, ready to jump at any moment.  
  
"I'm not trying," he sneered. "I said it. Stop doing that to her. She doesn't need you telling her half-truths about Bulma just so you can sleep better tonight. Honestly Vegeta, I don't get you anymore. Why in Kami's name are you friend's with her if you do that?"  
  
"Shut up Kakarot, I don't need this from you right now."  
  
"Well that's not stopping you from getting it, Kami knows you deserve it."  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you Ka-"  
  
"Stop it you two," Chi-Chi warned, stepping between the two of them. "Come on Goku, I have no place here anymore."  
  
"Walking out on me too, eh Chi?" Vegeta hummed, leaning back on his hands, an evil smirk on his lips.  
  
"You unimaginable bastard," she growled, lunging at him. He wouldn't have been able to dodge her had he known a head of time that she was going to do that. He was on the ground, Chi-Chi straddling him and throwing punched before he could blink. "How dare you! I go out of my way to try and help you win back Bulma and all you can do is insult me!?"  
  
"Chi!" Goku cried, pulling her back, latching his arm around her waist. "Calm down."  
  
"No! He deserves this! You're right! He's been blinding me!"  
  
"With what? Kindness?" Vegeta huffed, standing up, his hand on his quickly bruising cheek. She hadn't realized that she packed so much in her tiny little fists. "Go home Sons. I'm through with both of you."  
  
"Fine," Chi-Chi hissed, squirming from Goku's grasp. "But never come to me for anything again. You hear me!? No more of your pulling me out of class because you're having an emotional break down! I don't care anymore!"  
  
"Fine! Leave! Leave like all the rest of them! I don't need you!"  
  
"Well that is where you're wrong Vegeta," Goku cut in. "You do need us, all of us; me, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, 17, 18, all of us. You need us more than we could ever need you. We've done more for you in our lives than you've ever even considered doing for us! What do WE need You for? Nothing, that's what. So fine, act like you're all big and bad and don't care what we do. It'll only hurt you in the end. You'll die a miserable old man with no one in his life, and then I'll be the one laughing."  
  
"Get out of my house!" Vegeta screamed, using all his energy to keep from charging at him. "G-Get-" But his words were choked, choked by his oncoming tears that were welling up in his eyes out of anger.  
  
"Oh, don't cry Vegeta," Goku mocked, pouting out his lip. "It's not very like the tough manly Vegeta, is it?"  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" he warned, barring his teeth, his tears flowing down his cheeks. He tried his damnedest to keep them from coming, to stop them when they did, but it was useless; he was far too upset. "Get out!"  
  
"Ha!" Goku laughed evilly. "See! This is what it has all come down to, you crying over your loses because you weren't man enough to be a real man."  
  
"Go..away.." He whipped his eyes, clenching his fists. Why wouldn't they just leave!?  
  
"Fine, but this time we're gone for good. I don't care if you come running because you're hell bent on killing yourself over your pathetic little life; don't come running to me."  
  
"Get! Ouuuuuuuuuuut!" He charged at him, full force, though was unfortunately met with the hard wooden door, sending him back several feet. He lay there, on the floor, a while, his face throbbing from Chi-Chi's assault. How had it all come down to this? Him, laying on his floor, face sore and crying over his mishaps. Where had all the happiness gone? But he already knew, it went when Bulma went. And now everything was falling apart and all because of his mistakes, all his mistakes starting with then he'd shunned Bulma in middle school. They'd come tumbled at him after that and he, the tough guy with the shriveled crying child inside, was powerless to stop them. "Oh Kami.." He whispered, turning over to his stomach, allowing his tears to soak into the carpet.  
  
**********************************************  
  
---Chapter 8!!! Wow, hey, I know that was a bit weird and jumped around, but I'm still working things out for this story. This was a little angsty and had a lot of flashbacks, but the story needs it, trust me. Without it it wouldn't be believable, you know? Anyways, I'm on to the next chapter, thinking it up in my creative little head. I hope this chapter wasn't a huge disappointment, but if so, then, well, pooh on you cause I thought it was good. Oh, and about Vegeta's crying-He's just letting out a lot of pent up anger and emotion from the last year. He needed that to do what he's going to do next, but I'm not telling, nope, you'll have to wait and see :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Auditions and other stuff (I'm still thinking). 


	9. Ch 9 Mystery Romeo

Last time:  
  
"Fine, but this time we're gone for good. I don't care if you come running because you're hell bent on killing yourself over your pathetic little life; don't come running to me."  
  
"Get! Ouuuuuuuuuuut!" He charged at him, full force, though was unfortunately met with the hard wooden door, sending him back several feet. He lay there, on the floor, a while, his face throbbing from Chi-Chi's assault. How had it all come down to this? Him, laying on his floor, face sore and crying over his mishaps. Where had all the happiness gone? But he already knew, it went when Bulma went. And now everything was falling apart and all because of his mistakes, all his mistakes starting with when he'd shunned Bulma in middle school. They'd come tumbling at him after that and he, the tough guy with the shriveled crying child inside, was powerless to stop them. "Oh Kami…." He whispered, turning over to his stomach, allowing his tears to soak into the carpet.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Alright, from the top!" Miss Higashikuni shouted through her director's mic. "And Bulma, that was excellent."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said, her cheeks flaming up to a bright pink. Sure, she appreciated the gratitude, but it seemed to be getting a bit excessive to her and the other actors were starting to notice. "One question," she said quickly before anyone started the scene over again.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When are we going to act out some scenes with Romeo in them?"  
  
"Oh, well, we're really not, not for awhile."  
  
"Awhile? How long?"  
  
"Well, probably not until the last three dress rehearsals and then the play itself."  
  
"What? Why isn't he coming to the practices? And who is he anyway?"  
  
"Well, he just simply couldn't work around his schedule and I had to have him for my Romeo, so I compromised with him. I meet with him twice a week and he acts out his scenes for me. Don't worry Bulma, everything is going to go smoothly."  
  
"Well, how can I create chemistry with him if he's not here? And what about our practice with Romeo scenes?"  
  
"Chemistry will not be a problem, you can achieve that in the few days you'll have for practice before the performance. As for the Romeo scenes, I will aid in acting them out. Really, it's not as hard as it sounds, it's happened many times before."  
  
"Can we at least know his name?"  
  
"Umm…. Ouchi? No. Onoe? No. Something with an 'O'."  
  
"What about his first name?" Bulma tapped her foot impatiently on the stage floor, her arms folded loosely.  
  
"He goes by mister, wouldn't tell me his first name."  
  
"And you let him be in the play?" asked one of the other actors, stepping forward to join Bulma. "This guy sounds a little shady to me. What's he have that some other guy doesn't have?"  
  
"You should know that answer to that, Denbe. He has 'it', that certain thing that all directors look for in an actor. Besides, he knew all his lines prior to coming, he didn't even need a script."  
  
"So he's a Romeo and Juliet fan, I still sense something off about him."  
  
"Why are you so sore?" she nearly hissed. "You didn't want to play Romeo when I offered it to you, you wanted Tybalt, and you got Tybalt. If this guy wants to stay anonymous before the play then so be it, I refuse to have the performance without him. I'd do the same with any one of you." She motioned to the actors on stage. "I need him for this just as much as I need the rest of you. You're all amazing performers and when you see him act you'll agree with me." She glanced at her watch, sighing as the time read something she did not like. "Well, now that you've wasted the last few minute of the rehearsal, I'd better see some quality acting next time." And, without another word, she stood, grabbed her things, and exited the theater.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
"You did what?" Bulma gasped, leaning back in her chair, Trunks resting comfortably in her arms. "And what did he do?"  
  
"Well-" Chi-Chi sighed, adjusting her own little Gohan in her arms. "-he got angry, as you should guess and then Goku went off on him and, get this, he started to cry. I really don't understand that guy, he irritates me so much."  
  
"I thought the two of you were friends now. What happened with that? You're just giving up after one fight?"  
  
"It's not just that, it's the whole thing. He's never treated me as a friend, just someone who hangs around him and annoys him."  
  
"He's like that with everyone, you know that. Why become friends with him in the first place? I never did understand that."  
  
"I thought I saw something in him. I guess I was wrong." She sighed again, more deeply this time, and rested her head on the back on her chair. "Besides, he's a lot different now since, well, you know. He just doesn't put his heart into anything, except Trunks that is. I'll give him that, he adores that kid."  
  
  
  
"Well I should hope so," Bulma huffed, glancing down at Trunks. "He is his son after all. I expect as much from him."  
  
"B," Chi-Chi said, a little nervously, after a few long moments. "I need to confess something."  
  
"What?" Bulma looked cautiously over at her, as if she were going to throw something at her or hit her.  
  
"The main reason I became friends with Vegeta in the first place was to try and get you two back together. No, please, hear me out." She paused a moment, making sure it was alright with Bulma that she go on. "I thought that maybe if I got close to Vegeta too that he would tell me something that would prove his innocence on the cheating. But, unfortunately, he never said a single word about it….Then, after having been around him for so long I started to grow attached to him and then it wasn't about getting you two back together anymore. That was always in the back of my mind though."  
  
"Why is it so important to you?" Bulma sneered, standing up and taking Trunks for a walk around the room as she continued. "I told you, it's my business. If I wanted to be with him I would be. But that's not my fault then, now is it?" Chi-Chi shook her head. "Besides, none of that matters now anyway. I'm with Rikyu and I'm happy and if he asked me today to marry him I'd say yes. I'm all set."  
  
"B-But Bulma!" Chi-Chi gasped. "Marry him? You've barely been dating him. I-Wait. Why would you marry him? I know you, you've always believe that you need to be with someone for a long time before committing like that. You're just trying to hurt Vegeta, aren't you?"  
  
"Come on Chi, does that sound like me?"  
  
"No," she sighed, looking down at her hands; she was still ashamed about the fact that she had jumped down Bulma's throat the day before and accused her of keeping things from her. It had all been a misunderstanding, of course, and they were fine now; Bulma hadn't told Chi-Chi about the accident or the play simply because they hadn't spoken since they happened, which had only been a day or so. Chi-Chi, who had taken several moments for it to sink in, apologized immediately. "But why else?"  
  
"I don't know," Bulma hummed, glancing at a picture of her, Rikyu, and Trunks on the side table next to them. Chi-Chi caught her gaze and followed it to the picture. "He just seems….right. And he's great with Trunks, and my parents love him, and he knows where he's going in life, and-"  
  
"What about love?"  
  
Bulma's lip quivered.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Bulma, come on, I've known you since forever. You've always wanted to fall in love and marry whoever it was that you fell for. I know it's hard to admit-" Bulma turned her head sharply away. "-but you do love Vegeta still, I can tell."  
  
"That's not my fault, I can't just drop feelings for someone just because they're a self-centered, lying, cheating bastard. But Chi-Chi, I'm starting to fall for-"  
  
"Don't say it Bulma, please. I know Rikyu's a great guy, he really is, but I just don't see him as the guy for you. I see that in Vegeta though, I know you two are meant to be together. If you'd just hear h-"  
  
"Stop right there," Bulma warned, clenching her teeth. "I'm already talking to him, when I have to, I think that's far enough for now. And, even if we are meant to be together, he blew that, not me."  
  
"But you haven't even heard his story."  
  
"What do you care? You were just complaining about what an asshole he is!"  
  
"Because, B, he deserves you just as much as you deserve him….Maybe Arisa forced him to kiss her, maybe she was holding him there and he couldn't get her off before you got there and you just-"  
  
"You weren't there, you didn't see Chi-Chi. I watched them long enough to know whether or not it was a mistake, because that was my first thought. I did not think that he would cheat on me, I thought exactly what you just said, that the whore forced herself on him. But then, as I was approaching them to rip her away, I saw him-willingly-put his arms around her, and pull her closer. He pulled her to him, it wasn't just her."  
  
Chi-Chi fell silent, she'd never known that before, only that Bulma had seen them with their lips together. This, inevitably, changed everything. How could Vegeta be innocent now? Bulma saw him encourage another girl's advances.  
  
"Bulma I-I had no idea, I'm sorry, you were right," she sighed, looking far off at the other side of the room.  
  
"It's fine Chi, I never told you guys. I should have." She looked down at Trunks and smiled. "What do you say we take these guys for a walk? I'm getting cabin fever."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Vegeta lay on his bed, going over for the millionth time what had happened between him, Chi-Chi, and Goku. Everything was falling apart and it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. Bulma was gone, Goku left shortly after that, then Chi-Chi. 18, who had just recently started talking to him again, hadn't called in weeks. Krillin he never really did talk to that often and was never really that good of friends with. And 17, he had spoken to him, a few times, briefly, but nothing that told him that he was ready to be friends again. He'd had a hard time even looking Vegeta in the face, let alone want to whip the slate clean. There was Roxy and all those friends too, but he hadn't talk to them since graduation day; they'd all gone off to separate colleges and started new lives, forgetting about him. He was basically alone, and how was he supposed to find help when he had no one to go to?  
  
He picked up the phone, dialing 18's number; hopefully she wasn't too busy.  
  
"Hello?" it was 17.  
  
"Is 18 there?"  
  
"Vegeta," 17 grunted. "No, she's not. She's out with Krillin."  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't keep her schedule."  
  
"Stop it 17," Vegeta hissed, as if being offended. "You're being childish now."  
  
"I'm being childish!?" Seconds later Vegeta's ears were met with the dial tone, and he slammed the phone on the receiver. He starred at the phone for a second, then dialed an unlikely number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"We need to talk," Vegeta forced himself to say; he had no other options.  
  
"Vegeta?" gasped an uncertain voice. "What the hell are you calling me for?"  
  
"I just told you, we need to talk."  
  
"We need to talk? Or you have no one else to turn to?"  
  
"Will you talk or not?" he hissed, becoming very impatient at the person on the other line.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You answered the phone," he said flatly.  
  
"And who else would you have talked to here?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"Rikyu?"  
  
"He's your brother."  
  
"Fine, what do you want to talk about then?" He decided not to push it, Vegeta calling him didn't happen everyday, of course, and he was curious as to why he would care to talk to him, of all people.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Give the boy a prize."  
  
"Cut the shit or I'll hang up now. What about Bulma?"  
  
There was a long pause, then he began to speak. He put everything out in the open, everything he'd been keeping from everyone else; he told his side of the story about what had happened the day of graduation. He explained how he'd been waiting for Bulma, and then Arisa had come over and tried to put moves on him and then jumped him. He admitted to having pulled her closer, and claimed that it was out of pure habit, that his brain had confused him, that it was still slightly on the track it had been on for so many years. After he realized what was happening, he pushed her away, waiting nothing more than you pummel her into the ground and leave with Bulma. He finished his story as he started, in a low, calculated voice. When he was done, there was silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Why me?" he asked again, expecting a different answer than before.  
  
"I-" But he stopped dead, not wanting to finish.  
  
"You have no one else."  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell them all before? It would have never come to this if you had."  
  
"What do you know Yamcha?" he hissed at the phone. "You did worse to Bulma, intentionally. At least I knew when to keep my distance."  
  
"How dare you call me for advice and then insult me! No wonder Bulma won't listen to you!" And the line went dead.  
  
"Kuso!" he swore, slamming the phone down. He had just spilled the beans and now that person would go and blab it to everyone else, probably twist his words around. Why had he even done it? But he already knew the answer….  
  
****************************************************  
  
---Chapter 9!!! I know, I know, it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay shorted than I usually do chapters, but it took me so long to get even this that I couldn't just let you readers hang like that. Next time it'll be much longer. I hope you enjoyed what I did give you, and please, don't forget, review if you want more chapters :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Developments…. 


	10. Ch 10 The Unexpected Group

Last time:  
  
"How dare you call me for advice and then insult me! No wonder Bulma won't listen to you!" And the line went dead.  
  
"Kuso!" he swore, slamming the phone down. He had just spilled the beans and now that person would go and blab it to everyone else, probably twist his words around. Why had he even done it? But he already knew the answer….  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bulma bobbed Trunks on her knee, smiling as he giggled with happiness; she was waiting for Rikyu and Yamcha to get there. They're going to the mall; Bulma needed some new clothes for Trunks, and Yamcha and Rikyu were buying a joint present for their mother for her birthday, which neither could have afforded on their own. As she waited, her son having settled in her arms, satisfied with chewing on his toes, she looked over her script. She was halfway through her lines of her first meeting with Romeo, when the front door swung open.  
  
"Took you two long enough," she sighed, setting the script on the side table and hefting Trunks on her hip as she stood. "Hi honey." She kissed Rikyu lovingly on the cheek, handing Trunks to him when his chubby little arms reached out. "Hey Yamcha."  
  
"Hey," he said, looking around awkwardly, not that he and Bulma weren't comfortable together, but the information that he held was killing him. Should he tell her? Or should he talk to Rikyu about it first? Bulma was his friend, his first love, but Rikyu was his brother. To go to either first would be to go behind the others' back in a way. "Vegeta told me," he blurted, then instantly clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Bulma looked at him half surprised, half confused; Rikyu simply starred.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma raised an eyebrow as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder. "Told you what?"  
  
"Everything," he sighed. "I know what happened graduation day."  
  
Rikyu's jaw dropped and he looked to Bulma, expected the same reaction; she looked the same.  
  
"He told you?" Rikyu asked, emphasizing the fact that it was Yamcha, who, above all, Vegeta despised the most. "Why you?"  
  
"He'd called to tell you."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Didn't say."  
  
"W-Bulma, where are you going?"  
  
"To the mall," she said stiffly, brushing by them and out the front door. They followed after her, Rikyu finally pulling her to a stop just before they reached the driveway.  
  
"Don't you want to hear-"  
  
She took a deep breath, determined not to get angry; she was better than that.  
  
"Rikyu, honey, if I wanted to hear the story I'd go to Vegeta. I don't need to hear his lies from an innocent messenger."  
  
"Bulma," Yamcha cut in. "His story makes sense, I-I believed him."  
  
"Well I'm sorry that you did, but I'm not buying into it. I refuse to let him hurt me again."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Why do you care or not, Rikyu?" she hissed, finally having lost her patience. "Why would you want me and Vegeta to be on good terms again? From what I've heard, your terms with him left him with a black eye."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Sorai." She turned to Yamcha. "Can we get going now?" He nodded. "And please, don't talk about it while I'm around, I do not want to hear it."  
  
"Wait. What did he tell you?"  
  
"That you and him went to his house, forced him into a conversation about me, then left him in pain on the porch."  
  
"Bulma, he-"  
  
"He what? No, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick and tired of talking about him. It's bad enough that I have to see him once a week, having to be away from my son for a week because of him, and not have to deal with talking about him. But, of course, everyone has to bring it up. Why? Why can't it just lay to rest? I've put it all behind me, I've moved on, and so should everyone else, including him. He needs to realize that no matter what he does or says that I will not take him back, as a friend, as a girlfriend, as a wife-nothing! I don't want him in my life, and I certainly don't need him. So please, will you just get it through your heads that he is not a topic of discussion around me-ever!"  
  
"Sorry," they said together, both looking at the ground.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
17 paced back and forth in his room, likely wearing a path in the carpet, as he pondered something that was troubling him. He'd been alone for well over an hour, just pacing and thinking. 18 would be back soon, then he'd be able to get her advice on the matter.  
  
"17," a voice drifted through the door; Tamotsu.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What're you doing? You've been in there forever. Yumako's gone out to get some pizzas, she'll be back any minute."  
  
"Alright," he sighed, sulking onto his bed.  
  
"17," Tamotsu said, resting his hand on his shoulder. 17 jumped a considerable number of inches off the bed, having not heard him come in. "Why're you so down all the time?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Tam? What am I always upset about?"  
  
"You need to move on," he sighed. "I know you love her, but you have to realize that she can't return those feelings for you just because you want her to. And I know she wants to too, but she can't force herself into something like that. It's unfair, to both of you." He took a seat beside 17, sitting on his hands. "I suggest you let me set you up on some blind dates next week."  
  
"I don't need-"  
  
"Yes you do. You need to get out and meet some new people. And stop moping around here all the time, the cats are starting to get depressed."  
  
"Shut up," 17 said with a hint of laughter behind his voice.  
  
"17."  
  
He looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway, a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Tamotsu, can I talk to him, alone?"  
  
"I have to pee," Tamotsu said loudly, making a dramatic exit from the room, being awarded a huffed laugh from 17 and a suppressed giggle from 18.  
  
"18, I need your advice on something." He looked at the floor, her shoes coming into view, then right out again as she took a seat beside him.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I'm sick of being mad at him, I want to talk to him."  
  
18 gave him a questioning look, leaning back on her hands.  
  
"Are you sure?" she all but whispered.  
  
"Positive. I've been giving it a lot of thought, and he doesn't have anyone to turn to anymore, everyone had deserted him and it's all my fault."  
  
"No, it's his own fault."  
  
"Yeah, well I should have stuck by him the whole time. I know he's not a cheater, I know he loves Bulma, possibly more than I do, and I know that there is a logical explanation behind all of this. I was just too stubborn and jealous before to let myself realize it." He paused, taking a deep breath after having practically said all that at once. "Have you talked to him lately?"  
  
"No," she sighed, feeling ashamed now after hearing what she knew was the truth from 17. "Kami damn it! Why does this shit always have to happen!?" she screamed, hopping from the bed, and beginning on the path that 17 had just been on, back and forth. "And it's always to those two! It's not fair! They deserve each other more than anything and I've only been helping to push them farther apart, AND I probably lost one of the best friends I've ever had all because I was too blind to see that he's not a lying, cheating bastard!"  
  
"18, calm down." He grabbed her arms, pulling her to come back and sit next to him. It took her a few moments to get her breathing back to normal, and then he continued. "Is Krillin here?"  
  
"I dropped him off at home."  
  
"We're going to Vegeta's."  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
"I'm serious. Come on, get up."  
  
"He's just going to kick us out. Did you hear what happened the last time Chi-Chi and Goku went over there?"  
  
"Yes, and? What are we supposed to do? Just sit here and hope that things will magically just come back together? No, damn it! We need to do something about it, and if you're not coming with me then I'm just going to do it on my own!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped as he came face to face with 17 and 18 at his bedroom door.  
  
"We came to talk," 17 said anxiously, as if there were a rabid dog outside the door and he needed to get in before he was bitten.  
  
"I'm in no mood for another 'talk' with you people. There's still blood on the carpet from the last one." He went to shut the door, but someone else's arm blocked it. "Chi?" he nearly gasped, then quickly regained his composure, narrowing his brow at her. She took a step back, allowing his to see who was standing behind her. "Kakarot? Roxy? Shirosama? What the hell in Kami's name are you all doing in my house?" Before anyone could open their mouths, he added, "Who let you in?"  
  
"You're mother," 18 said quickly before he could say anything else.  
  
"Why are you he-bothering me?"  
  
"Well," 18 said, nudging through everyone, then pushing Vegeta back into his room and onto his bed. He bounced once, then stood back up, in her face. "We are here-" She pushed him down again, holding his shoulder. "-to help you get Bulma back."  
  
His face went blank. He hadn't heard her right.  
  
"Get out of my house."  
  
"Vegeta, just hear us out," Chi-Chi pleaded, saddling up next to him. He glared daggers at her, but was silent, prepared to hear what they had to say. "First of all, we're all sorry for abandoning you, and not believing you, and just plain not being there for you." He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut. They all looked at him with sympathetic eyes, showing him that they agreed with what she was saying. He looked over at Roxy, who was standing farthest from the group. Her hair had grown out since the last time he'd seen her, it was now to her shoulders, it's natural color. Her clothes, which was the biggest shock to him, were what he'd least expect her to wear; a mid-drift baby blue tee-shirt and a black knee-high skirt.  
  
"Rox?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mind explaining?" She arched an eyebrow at him, then looked down at her clothes.  
  
"Change of wardrobe, and hair."  
  
"Looks better than your mohawk." She smiled warmly at him, something she didn't do often, to anyone; she knew it was his way of saying he liked it.  
  
"I'm s-sorry about you and Bulma," she squeezed out, it being terribly difficult for her to say, seeing as she and Bulma had had a rough past.  
  
He nodded his acceptance of her apology.  
  
"If we help you, will you tell us what happened?" Chi-Chi cut in, putting an arm around his shoulder; Goku flinched instinctively, but said nothing.  
  
He looked at them, from one to the other, for a long time, as if trying to read their thoughts, figure out if they were in fact telling him the truth, or were even there at all; it could very well all be a weird dream. For when had all these people been in the same room together, all in his favor, trying to help him? He eyes finally landed on Shirosama, who jumped in surprise, not expecting his sudden gaze.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Bulma's miserable without you, I want her to be happy."  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
"I need to hear your story before I can help you. I can't allow you to just hurt Bulma again, I need to be sure you're telling the truth."  
  
"17? You're the last person I thought would come see me on his own free will." His voice was full of malice, though behind it, if one listened carefully enough, there was an even bigger amount of hurt.  
  
"I realized that I was hating you for all the wrong reasons."  
  
"Wrong reasons? So there are right ones?"  
  
"No," he grunted, but held stead fast to his spot, determined to do what he'd come to do. "I realized that it was wrong to hate you for having Bulma when I couldn't."  
  
"Well, I don't have her now. Your hate was for nothing."  
  
"Vegeta, please," 18 nearly snapped. "We're all going against our better judgment to help you and you're throwing it back in our faces."  
  
"Better judgment? And what would that be?"  
  
"The fact that we know Bulma's story with you being the cheater, and you refuse to tell us yours, giving us no choice but to believe her."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here then!? Leave!" He pushed Chi-Chi off him, as if just realizing she was there.  
  
"No!" half of them yelled in unison.  
  
"You're going to listen to us!" 18 snapped, jumping on top of him, pinning his hands to the bed. "And then, you're going to tell us what happened from your point of view on graduation day! And then we are all going to talk about how we are going to get you and her back together, and make everything better again, and you will cooperate, so help me Kami, or I will make you!"  
  
Vegeta gave up struggling half way through her tirade, just starring up at her as she screamed. It was still all hard for him to believe, all these people in his room, and wanting to help him, not bash his face in. He looked around at them, all but one had successfully landed a push on him at one time or another. Shirosama was the only one that had been held back long enough for him to calm down.  
  
"Ok," he finally said, propping himself up on his elbows as 18 climbed off him.  
  
"Ok what?"  
  
"Ok I'll tell you."  
  
Nearly everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"What? I thought you were all going to beat it out of me eventually, so I'll save you the trouble."  
  
A ripple of laughter went through them all, their faces lighting in the first smiles they had together in a long time.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 10!!! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Very short, I know, but informative! I got a lot out in those little words, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Review=New chapters)  
  
Next time: Vegeta's story, the plan, meeting with Bulma??? 


	11. Ch 11 Rope and Grease

Last time:  
  
"What? I thought you were all going to beat it out of me eventually, so I'll save you the trouble."  
  
A ripple of laughter went through them all, their faces lighting in the first smiles they had together in a long time.  
  
********************************************************  
  
All eyes were on Vegeta as he took a seat in his desk chair, turning it to face the others, who were all piled onto his bed, listening intently. He hadn't said a word, however, but they weren't about to miss a word of what he had to say. He cleared his throat, glancing up at them quickly before he began.  
  
"She went back to the school for her shoes," he laughed bitterly, fingering a picture frame on his desk that held his son, Trunks. "Her feet were swollen and she forgot them, somehow, don't ask me." He looked wearily around his desk, trying to find something to occupy his hands with; he could never keep them still when he was this nervous, but that rarely happened. "So I stayed in the parking lot, like she said, waiting for her. It wasn't long before Arisa showed up," he growled angrily at the memory of her. He hadn't seen her since that day, luckily, but she still haunted him. "She tried conning me into coming with her. 'I've miss you so much,' she said. And the outfit she was wearing-" His nose wrinkled his obvious disgust. "-you couldn't clothe a baby with such little fabric."  
  
He turned from the group again, clumsily fumbling with the knobs of his desk. He was itching for what was inside, but not with all of them around. No, that would be wrong.  
  
"I tried insulting her to get her to leave. She only insisted more….She finally pushed me onto the car and forced herself on me. The little tramp. Kami damn it I fucking hate her." He took a deep breath, calming his nerves; this was one of the reasons that he didn't like talking about this; she just made him so damn angry! "Then I….I did the stupidest damn thing I ever could have!" he hissed, slamming his hand down on the desk. "I gave into that whore, my mind went completely blank, it was like I was back to my old game, my old self….By the time I realized what I was doing….it was too late. She was already headed our way…." He cast his eyes to the floor now, ready for their screams and wild fists. But when he looked up, they were still all on the bed, silent, as if still listening to his story.  
  
"I'm done now," he said quickly, going back to the framed picture of Trunks.  
  
"So it was your fault," 18 whispered solemnly.  
  
"Now do you see why I never tried to get her back?" He glared at them all. "I'd have had no defense for myself."  
  
"But you were confused!"  
  
"No, 18, I was stupid."  
  
"No!" Chi-Chi but in. "It was that whore, Arisa! She forced herself on you and your brain just went back to its instincts, to what it knew for so many years. How can you fight something like that? And then you did! You eventually fought it!"  
  
"It was too late Chi! You aren't seeing that."  
  
"What about Bulma?" Shirosama chirped. "What do you think she'll think?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at him wearily; it was the first time he'd offered his assistance.  
  
"She'll agree with me."  
  
"I think she'll understand. I know she knows that you're not a monster. Hell! If I can see that, why can't she?"  
  
"Because I hurt her you moron," he grumbled, standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's Thursday, I'm going to get my son if you don't mind. I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait!" they all shouted in unison, stumbling off the bed.  
  
"Kami," Vegeta chuckled. "You people need help."  
  
"We're coming with you," Goku chimed in, coming to his feet.  
  
"Like hell you are. What's that going to accomplish? She'll just think you are all against her and she won't talk to you. No, I'm going alone."  
  
"Why put this all off any longer? Why let it sit more? Just get it over and done with."  
  
"And how do you think we'll accomplish that? She'll come out, hand me my son, and go back inside."  
  
"I have a plan." Goku's lip curled into a menacing smirk, as he explained his plan to everyone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma, Rikyu, and Yamcha had just returned from the mall and were sitting in the living room resting, their bags strune about the room haphazardly. Bulma hadn't even realized the time until the doorbell rang, causing her to jump nearly out of her seat; fortunately Trunks was asleep in his playpen across from her.  
  
"Who's here?" Rikyu asked wearily. He hated shopping, especially with Bulma; she dragged him everywhere.  
  
"Vegeta. He's come to get Trunks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She opened the door, a set glare for the person behind it. She was surprised to see Goku, Chi-Chi, and 18 instead.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Before she could ponder it longer, all three suddenly leaped forward, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Grab the rope!" Goku yelled to an unseen person that was still outside. Seconds later 17 came bounding through the door, a few feet of rope in his hands. They dragged her, kicking and screaming to the nearest chair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Bulma screamed, kicking 18 in the shin. She winced, but held fast as 17 and Goku quickly, but tightly, tied the rope around the chair and her, her arms and legs held to the chair; she was now unable to move. "If you don't tell me right now-" But she was cut off suddenly when three other people entered the room; Vegeta, his old friend Roxy, and- "Shirosama?" she gasped, still struggling to get free from her restraints. "What's going on?" She instinctively glared daggers at Vegeta.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," he snapped at her. "It was Kakarot's idea."  
  
"Someone had better tell me RIGHT NOW what's going on! Or-"  
  
"Or what?" 18 smirked down at her, taking a seat on the nearest couch.  
  
"Let her go!" Rikyu yelled, leering at Vegeta. Yamcha held him back, pulling him to the couch next to him.  
  
"Rikyu, just listen to what they have to say," he tried reasoning, but he was beyond angry.  
  
"You let my girlfriend go or-"  
  
"Shut up Rikyu!" Chi-Chi hissed, ready to jump at him.  
  
In the playpen Trunks began to cry, all the unknown commotion was upsetting him. Rikyu struggled to get to him, but Yamcha held him back as Vegeta bent over and picked him up, gently cradling him in his arms.  
  
"Where do you keep his bottles, woman?"  
  
"There in his bag, moron," she spat, trying to lunge at him.  
  
He quickly searched the bags, easily finding a full bottle, holding it to his son's mouth. He immediately latched onto it, sucking vigorously.  
  
"Will you tell me now?" She tried to keep her voice calm, but it was still shaking with rage. How dare they come into her house and do this to her! And then not even tell her what's going on!  
  
"You're going to listen to Vegeta's story," 17 said kindly, leaning down beside her. She was too angry to realize what this meant for 17, snapping her teeth at him as he got closer.  
  
"I will not! How many times do I-"  
  
"Just stop it!" Chi-Chi growled. "Why can't you just hear his damn story? How hard is that? Are you afraid that all this anger will be for nothing!?"  
  
Bulma's screams fell silent, glaring at every person in the room, not caring who they were. She absently wondered where the rest of her family was; they were usually around this time of night.  
  
"We're sorry it had to be this way, Bulma. But we knew this was the ONLY way. You'd have never listened on your own."  
  
"Well it's nice to finally know who my REAL friends are." Her glare was set fiercely on Chi-Chi.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it our way."  
  
"You know what I meant!" she snapped, clenching her teeth.  
  
"Yes, that's what you meant to say, but that's not what you're thinking. You know in the back of your mind that this is all for the best. And you know that you want to hear Vegeta's story, you're just too damn stubborn to admit that."  
  
"Like hell I am! I won't hear him because there's nothing he can say that can change what he did!"  
  
"She's right," Vegeta cut in, his eyes looking almost sad.  
  
"See! Even he knows better!"  
  
"But I am telling my story."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I gave my word that I'd speak."  
  
"I won't listen." And she began to hum loudly, trying to drown out their voices.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shirosama's voice rang over her humming, holding up a large roll of duct tape. She stopped immediately. Why did they all so desperately want her to hear what he had to say? Could he really be telling the truth? She shook her head angrily at the thought. No, he must have told them all lies.  
  
Vegeta pulled a common wooden chair up in front of Bulma, calmly taking a seat, Trunks securely in his arms, happily sucking on the bottle. He looked into her eyes for as long as he could, until she roughly turned her head away. He tried to catch her eyes again before he began, but she kept then glued to a spot on the floor.  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this for obvious reasons. And let me tell you right now, that you were right in being angry and right in leaving me for what happened."  
  
Her head immediately snapped in his direction, her eyes confused. He was admitting he had wronged her.  
  
He continued on with his story, telling all parts of it in detail, explaining to her exactly what she had seen, which was in fact what she remembered, to every detail. He confessed that he had pulled Arisa closer to him, as if she were Bulma, but then pushed her roughly away when he realized what he was doing. His voice was calm and steady, until he came to the end, the part where his brain had noticed it's mistake too late and she had seen it all. Bulma's eyes stayed focused on Vegeta as he talked, staying silent, not giving a hint that she would interrupt or that she didn't believe him. When he was finally finished, he was looking down at their son, giving him a weak smile when he saw that he was fast asleep, the bottle having fallen to the floor sometime during his speech.  
  
"You did cheat on me," she finally said, not being able to find any other words.  
  
"That is a fact," he said solemnly, not looking up. "I never denied that."  
  
"How can I ever trust you again?" Her voice was, above all else, hurt.  
  
"I'm not asking that now. All I want is for you to believe me."  
  
"I've always believed that you cheated on me. Why tell me that if that's all you wanted out of it?"  
  
"No, believe that it was not my intention to be with that whore." His voice was getting rougher; he was getting agitated. "I never wanted her, nor any other besides you." He paused, then quietly added, "And I still don't."  
  
His last statement caught her off guard, her eyes widening noticeably.  
  
"Then why be with that girl at your college?"  
  
"You know the answer," he huffed. "Why ask?"  
  
"Confirmation."  
  
"Social reasons."  
  
Bulma nodded; that's what she'd thought.  
  
"I'm staying with Rikyu," she finally said after several agonizing moments of silence. "I've told you before that nothing you can say will make me take you back."  
  
"I'm fully aware." His voice was back to normal; rough and monotone. "But-" He continued. "-you deserved to know the truth. It's these simpletons-" He motioned to the group that had come with him. "-that believe otherwise."  
  
"That being?"  
  
"That we should be together."  
  
"Like hell you should!" Rikyu growled, hopping to his feet. Immediately Yamcha pulled him back, reprimanding him under his breath.  
  
"Alright," Bulma sighed heavily. "I've heard your story. Can I be untied now? These rope are cutting into my legs." 17 and 18 quickly ran to assist her, both receiving angry glares; she was still miffed about being tied to the chair. "Next time I'll just listen….Kami…."  
  
"Hey, don't be mad at us," Chi-Chi said. "Don't you feel better knowing the truth?"  
  
"No," she grunted. "It changes nothing. Now I know I was right all along."  
  
Vegeta flinched at this statement; he had known for a fact that his story wouldn't change a thing, but hearing it still sent a painful sting through his abdomen.  
  
"Can I go now?" he sighed, looking at those who dragged him there. "I have to get him to bed." He stood before anyone answered, cradling Trunks protectively in his arms. Bulma stood as well, gently handing him Trunks' things, a small hint of a smile on her lips. She'd lied before; the story did in fact make a world of a difference. She believed every word he said, even that he was truly sorry for it all and that it was never supposed to happen and that he'd give anything to be back with her again. It made her feel warm and wanted; Rikyu gave her that as well, of course, but with Vegeta it was just different. She didn't want to admit it, but Rikyu just didn't have what Vegeta had. It was a shame too, for she could never really be happy with either; Rikyu wasn't Vegeta and Vegeta had cheated on her.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," 18 mocked, bowing at the waist, her outstretched arms pointing at the door. It was funny how no matter what Vegeta said, he always went back to his usual attitude, his usual cockiness; back to himself.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Weeks went by since that fateful day at the Briefs residence. Bulma acted pretty much the same towards Vegeta, though with noticeably less hatred. Rikyu became more protectively over her, especially when Thursday came around, for he knew that she would definitely be in contact with Vegeta. She tried to right it off as "just a guy thing" but it soon posed a problem. She never did like jealous boyfriends, thinking that if they could be jealous then they must know that there is a possibility that the pair won't succeed; Vegeta never got jealous, he knew what he had and that no one, save himself, could change that. Too bad for the both of them that that's exactly what happened.  
  
The play was getting closer; it was in exactly one month, and a nagging question still hung over Bulma's head-Who was Romeo? Surely the director had learned his name by now, having spent so much time with him at his private rehearsals. But every time she asked, the answer was always a mumble of a name that she didn't think was right. But she tried to let to not get to her; she'd be finding out very soon who he was. They were beginning their dress rehearsals next week, then two weeks from there he would be on stage with her and the rest of the cast.  
  
Now it was a Saturday evening, Trunks was with Vegeta, and Rikyu was busy with some of his school friends; he hadn't hung out with them in a while so Bulma had to practically force him to go when they called. Chi-Chi was busy with Goku and Gohan, they were out of town visiting Goku's grandmother. And 17, 18, and Krillin were nowhere to be found; she'd called six times. So, in the end, she decided to have a "classic" movie night to herself, alone in her bedroom. Of course her idea of classic was far from something like Ben-Hur.  
  
She had already watched The Goonies, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit; all her favorites. She shuffled through her movie collection, which now lay scattered across her floor, looking for the perfect movie to end her night; it was getting late and she needed to do some homework before Monday. Finally, after rejecting several favorites, which she wasn't in the mood for, she settled on one that she hadn't seen in forever; Grease. She quickly popped it into the VCR, smiled broadly as the picture came on; she always loved watching this movie alone and singing along; she thought she had a terrible singing voice.  
  
As the movie played out, Bulma couldn't help but notice certain similarities between her and Vegeta, and Danny and Sandy. For one, knew each other before, before finally coming together. Both couples had conflicts that the male party was responsible for, and both couples ended up talking to each other in the end. Of course, Bulma and Vegeta weren't back together, and they didn't break into song in the middle of a conversation; but the parallels with unignoreable.  
  
The ending finally came, and Bulma instinctively broke into song as the last song came on.  
  
"I've got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control, cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'," she sang in a deep masculine voice, mimicking John Travolta, then prepared herself to switch into a feminine one. "You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you…." And on she sang until the end, where she came to a sudden realization; the song described them almost exactly. Bulma could just see herself telling Vegeta, though she would ever consider taking him back, that he needed to shape up and prove himself to her before she agreed.  
  
She sighed deeply, putting the movie back in its case and tossing it in the pile on the floor; she'd take care of them tomorrow.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 11!! Yay! Another one finished! Who'd you like it!? Well, why not tell me in a review, eh? Because you know, reviews equal more chapters, weeee! I'm glad we can learn :P Heehee. So yeah, how's everyone liking it so far? I hope I'm not moving too slow or boring you or having them argue too much. I know the arguing as been a problem for some in the past fic. But hey, it's my fic, I do it my way :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: The play is coming nearer….Maybe we find out who Romeo is….Maybe not :P  
  
A/N: I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter, in any way shape or form. I am only a fan of all the works. Yay! Great movies! :P 


	12. Ch 12 Romeo, Oh Romeo

Last time:  
  
  
  
"I've got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control, cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'," she sang in a deep masculine voice, mimicking John Travolta, then prepared herself to switch into a feminine one. "You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you...." And on she sang until the end, where she came to a sudden realization; the song described them almost exactly. Bulma could just see herself telling Vegeta, though she would ever consider taking him back, that he needed to shape up and prove himself to her before she agreed.  
  
She sighed deeply, putting the movie back in its case and tossing it in the pile on the floor; she'd take care of them tomorrow.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Tomorrow," Miss Higashikuni said delightfully, looking at the happy faces of her actors and actresses. "Tomorrow you will meet your Romeo!"  
  
"Seriously!?" squealed the actress who would be playing Rosaline, Romeo's former lover. "We actually get to meet him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely," answered the director. "He finally has the time in his schedule to come and rehearse with us. Hopefully you will all be comfortable enough with him that the play goes perfect."  
  
"Why should that matter?" Bulma asked. "We're acting, right? We can act like we're comfortable."  
  
"True, very true. But I don't want my actors and actresses to not like one another." She looked from one to the other, taking them in it seemed. "Ok! That's a rap for today. Tomorrow be here same time and be prepared to meet your Romeo. Especially you Bulma, your chemistry with him off stage is the most important. If the two of you have any ill feelings toward one another it will reflect in your performance, got ii?"  
  
Bulma nodded respectfully, though rolled her eyes when she turned away.  
  
When she was finally ready to go home, costumes hung in the dressing rooms, make-up washed off and reapplied so she didn't look like a hooker, she left the theater, ready for a warm relaxing bath at home before she had school the next day and then the dress rehearsal. She wasn't at all expecting anything to come between her and that.  
  
"Bulma!" a voice called from across the parking lot. She looked up wearily, exhausted from the rehearsal.  
  
"Rikyu!" she gasped, rushing over to him, suddenly not so tired anymore. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a project due tomorrow."  
  
"Nope, I was wrong, next day."  
  
"What're you doing here? How'd you get here?"  
  
"I took a cab, I wanted to take you out, since we haven't been out in a while. I figured it's still early, you know?"  
  
"Can I stop at home and freshen up some? I'm a mess."  
  
"You look wonderful to me," he cooed, bringing her into a warm embrace. "But, if you insist, we'll stop there first."  
  
"Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, now that's a surprise."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh Kami," Bulma whispered, breathing heavily. She hadn't expected this from Rikyu.  
  
"I know," he sighed, taking her hand and kissing it lovingly.  
  
"I can't believe I ate that much!" She looked down at the table at the all you can eat buffet he'd taken her to before she had her rehearsal. And they'd really eaten all they could. "How am I going to move to go to the rehearsal in a three hours?"  
  
"Well, we can sit here and wait 'til you can," he laughed, reaching over and patting Trunks on the head. He giggled at the action, flailing his arms wildly.  
  
"Thank you so much again for agreeing to watch him tonight, even if it is Thursday and Vegeta should have him. But he said he had something that he couldn't get out of."  
  
"I'm more than happy to do it, you know I love this kid more than anything. Well, almost anything." He kissed Bulma's hand again, thinking how he was the luckiest man alive to have such a girl.  
  
"Ah, remember my birthday last year?" she said out of the blue, the thought having just come to her.  
  
"Of course. What a night we had in that cabin."  
  
"I know. And you and Sorai climbing in bed with me. Who'd have thought I'd end up with one of you."  
  
"Who'd have thought I'd fall in love with you."  
  
There was a sudden silence that fell over them, and Rikyu fumbled to break it.  
  
"And who'd have thought you'd ever be in a play," he said uneasily. Obviously it had been too soon for her to tell his real feelings. "But here you are, the lead, Juliet."  
  
"Hey, no one's more surprised than I am about it. Believe me." She smiled gingerly at him, not outwardly nervous anymore about his pledge of love. She tried to overlook it, not be as shocked as she was, but to be honest, she hadn't thought about it, they were having so much fun. She couldn't imagine falling in love with him the way she had for Vegeta. She could love him, yes, she already did, always had. But the same way? That seemed impossible. And for him to love her that way? That seemed impossible as well, for she'd been there to see him mature into who he is now, saw him through all his fits and immaturities as she dated his brother. How could he love her when she thought he saw her as a sister? She decided not to give it much thought. Maybe it was just a saying or something about the mood that compelled him to say it or maybe he was the type of boyfriend that said it to all girlfriends. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think that they would ever part, that it would end, that she would leave behind her yet another who loved her devotedly and that she could not love back. She'd had that too much in the past, with Yamcha, with 17, with Izo, and not enough of the love for the other, not enough of Vegeta.  
  
Hours later they arrived at the theater, Bulma's hands shaking as Rikyu held them before she went in. He'd be leaving before she found out, so all his support would have to come before and after she knew the actor for Romeo.  
  
"It'll be fine," he assured her, urging her to go in. "Besides, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up."  
  
"I know, but it's weird you know? I've gotten to know all the other people in the play, expect this one. I'm comfortable with everyone else, but not him, because I don't know who he is. It's hard when I have to pretend I'm in love with him when I'll only get to perform with him for a few weeks before opening night."  
  
"When is that anyway? I'm going right?"  
  
"Of course you're going, why wouldn't you be? It's in 17 days, exactly."  
  
"Oh, counting down are we?"  
  
"Can you blame me? I mean, I'll have an audience; I need to prepare myself for it. I've been acting out in front of my family lately, but I've always been comfortable around them."  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll do fine. But hey, get going. I need to feed Trunks before he goes to bed. When do you think you'll be done, anyway?"  
  
"Late," she sighed. "It's going to be awhile before we get started, seeing as we all need to get used to the new guy, see him in action before we act with him."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, good luck." He kissed her warmly, smiling when she smiled at the gesture.  
  
"Thanks. Bye. Bye honey." She kissed Trunks atop his head, then shut the door, waving as they drove off.  
  
By the time she got inside, she was so nervous she was shivering all over. Everyone was assembled on the stage, Miss Higashikuni with them, telling them something. Someone soon noticed Bulma and waved as she approached them.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked when she saw no new face.  
  
"Any minute," Miss Higashikuni sighed happily. "Oh, there he is, just walked in."  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, wanting to appear normal to this person. A few of the girls on stage gasped, some whispered, obviously finding him more than attractive. She made herself akimbo, looking at ease, turning slowly to see the man who would be her lover, her Romeo. But when she laid eyes on him, she couldn't believe her eyes. No, it couldn't be, she was seeing things.  
  
She smiled at him happily, dropping her arms to her sides.  
  
"Izo," she said warmly, embracing him when he was within reach. "Kami, I haven't seen you in forever."  
  
"I know," he sighed, holding her for as long as he could. "I've missed you."  
  
"Me too. How have you been?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same old. How about you? I hear you got into the Nozara Science Institute. That's wonderful. I heard it's really hard to get into."  
  
"Yeah well, I can't help my love for science. Wh-"  
  
"No, not him," the director snapped over their happy voices.  
  
  
  
"What? Then who?"  
  
Izo's eyes fell to the floor, his lips pursing as she looked behind him at the man he'd brought.  
  
"No! No way!" she roared, glaring at the person who was advancing at them. How had she not seen him enter with Izo? "There is no way in hell I am doing this with HIM!"  
  
"You know each other?" Miss Higashikuni gasped. "How?"  
  
"Long story," she grunted angrily.  
  
"No, actually it's quite short," said the Romeo in his usual husky voice.  
  
"Shut up," she growled at him.  
  
"Now, now, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know damn well what's wrong! How could you not tell me this!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
"Bulma!" yelled the director as she hopped off the stage. "What is the meaning of this? I will not have this kind of behavior among my actors!"  
  
"Then get rid of him," she said under her breath. "And you?" She glared at Izo. "How could you? I thought you hated him."  
  
"We, uh, we-"  
  
"He's my other roommate." (Just to let you all know, Vegeta does have a room at his college, with Goku and Izo, but he's rarely there. He really only has it for when he needs to be at class early and can't get there in time from home. The same with Goku, so Izo is usually there alone. He and Vegeta stopped fighting after the first few months and became friends. Sorry about the author's note, I know some people hate them in between the story.)  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear it from him!"  
  
"Oh, come on woman, you're going to have to deal with this, so stop your whining. Yes, I am going to play Romeo with you on stage, in front of people, just get over it."  
  
"How dare you come here and do this to me! You have no right!"  
  
"I can do whatever I damn well please!"  
  
"I won't do the play with him," she said informatively to the director. "I refuse."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She hates me," he sighed, as if she were doing this only to waste time.  
  
"I have a damn good reason to!"  
  
"What's that?" she asked, trying to calm her more than frustrated Juliet.  
  
"The bastard cheated on me!"  
  
"Oh, I see." She shot an angry glance at Vegeta to tell him she didn't approve, then turned back to Bulma. "But we can't find another in time, and I will not do this play without both of you. So, either you do the play, or it's canceled."  
  
Bulma's heart sank. No, she couldn't have this put over her head.  
  
"No, please, there has to be another."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you both are just too good. You're going to have to overcome your hate for him for a few hours on stage on opening night. That's all I ask. Please, don't disappoint me and everyone else."  
  
"But-But-But-"  
  
"Please Bulma," came a few pleading voices of her fellow actors and actresses.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please." Miss Higashikuni looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine," she finally caved, glaring at everyone. "But I'm not happy about this."  
  
"Didn't think you would be," Vegeta said, smirking deviously.  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta."  
  
"So that's his name," Miss Higashikuni sighed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Cut!" the director yelled over the booming voices of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma glared down at her; she'd do the play, but she didn't say anything about being happy about with Vegeta there.  
  
"What now?" Bulma hissed. Vegeta, surprisingly enough, was calm about the fact that she'd yelled cut over ten times for that scene.  
  
"Your chemistry still. I don't feel it. I don't feel that burning love between you two."  
  
"I can give you burning hatred."  
  
"Bulma, please, at least try and work with me. What're you going to do come time for the performance? I can't have this on my stage, and I won't. You're agreed to do this, now do it well."  
  
"You can't expect me to be easy about this the first day with him."  
  
"I realize it's hard, but you have to overcome your demons, you have to love him on stage."  
  
"I know," she sighed, looking down at her velvet emerald gown, with it's draping sleeves and low cut front.  
  
"Ok now, from the top."  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, looking wearily around as Vegeta did the same; his lines came first. He stepped around, grabbing her hand and kissed it tenderly, sending chills up her spine.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this." He still held her hand, gently rubbing his thumb in slow small circles. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He went to kiss her lips, but she turned roughly from him, pushing his outstretched arms away.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much." He reached for her again, and again she pushed his arms away. "Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She put her hands together in prayer position to illustrate her meaning.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer."  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She looked at him crossly; his words more insulting than his actions, but Juliet could not deny her attraction to this knew face.  
  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." He pulls her gently to him, slowly inching his face closer until their lips touched in a short, but passionate first kiss.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she breaths, blinking her eyes slowly, allowing the ripple of pleasure to pass through her body.  
  
"Sin from my lips?" He raised an eyebrow. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He pulls her again into his powerful kiss, his actions quick and with great need; her knees began to weaken under her.  
  
"You kiss by th' book," she sighs as their lips part.  
  
"Madam, you mother-"  
  
"Cut!" the director yelled, cutting off the nurse's line. "Oh Kami, my word, you two were wonderful. Where did that come from? That was pure passion!"  
  
Bulma cast her eyes at the floor, slightly embarrassed at her words. She had felt what she was talking about, but no one need know she was doing more than acting. Her lips were wet from their kiss, but they felt like they were of fire. Her placed her hands on her stomach, taking a deep breath; the corset she was wearing was shortening her breath more.  
  
"Vegeta, my boy, how can you project that kind of passion? How can you make it seem so real?"  
  
He faltered for a moment, his voice catching in his throat. It had seemed real because it was real.  
  
"Good acting," he said finally, pulling his voice as close to monotone as he could get it.  
  
"Kami, it is good. Now Bulma, you were just as good, believe me, but....How should I say this?....You were-"  
  
"Hesitant," she offered.  
  
"Yes, a little too much. I agree that Juliet is very hesitant with Romeo, for it's their first meeting, but she's also very curious, very intrigued by this man. And she's very, very young, so her emotions fuel her, make her decisions, not her logic."  
  
"So, less hesitant, but not so much that she seems like a whore?"  
  
"Exactly," Miss Higashikuni laughed, looking down at her script. "Ok, you two can take a break for a moment, I need Gregory, Sampson, Abram, Benvolio, and their attendants. Act I, Scene I."  
  
Bulma exited stage right, pulling her blonde wig off and setting it on the vanity that was used for last minute check-ups on make-up and hair. She took a long, deep breath, wishing she could get out of her corset sooner. It was no use for her to sit, it would only feel tighter, for her posture wasn't exactly acceptable. She wanted to lie down while she waited, but she didn't know how long that would be, plus there so nowhere but the floor. She leaned against the nearest solid wall, one that wasn't a makeshift, trying not to think about the trapped feeling that the garment gave her.  
  
"I didn't think you had the courage to go through with it," came Vegeta's voice from behind her.  
  
"Through with what?" she sneered, still beyond angry about what he'd done.  
  
"Kissing me, I thought you'd collapse under pressure and leave."  
  
"And what, have fifty people on my back about canceling their play? I don't think so. I can handle these few days with you."  
  
"Well that seems logical enough, seeing as we have a child."  
  
"Are you done now? I'd like to be alone before I have to see you again out there."  
  
"Why does this bother you so?"  
  
"Because Vegeta, I left you for a reason. And that reason was not to see you all the time."  
  
"Granted," he sighed. "Can I make a suggestion?" His anger with her was mounting; that she couldn't just accept this for what it was was infuriating him.  
  
"What?" He was about to speak when she cut him off. "If you say that us being together again would solve everything then I WILL leave this play."  
  
"Image me as...." He took a deliberate breath. "....as Rikyu." The second the words left his lips he regretted them, but he'd said them, and there was no taking them back. Bulma looked at him in utter shock. For one, she would have never thought of it, and two, she would never think Vegeta would, let alone suggest it to her.  
  
"I-I never thought of that," she admitted, smiling weakly at him. "For what it's worth....I was impressed by your performance."  
  
He nodded and turned away, retreating to his own area of back stage.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Vegeta's car pulled into his driveway at quarter to 11:00. He got out, only glancing back to see Bulma scurry across the lawn to her house. Izo had been dropped off at the college earlier.  
  
Bulma slammed the door, a little harder than she meant to, upon entering her house. Rikyu was asleep on the couch, Trunks in his playpen beside him. Shirosama was in the chair next to him, lazily watching TV, flipping through the channels. Her other siblings were no doubt in their rooms, her parents still out.  
  
"How was the rehearsal?" Shirosama asked, turning from his channel surfing.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How'd you like the guy that's Romeo?" he yawned, dropping the remote on his lap.  
  
"He was....he was....fine," she lied, reaching into the playpen to pull out a sleepy Trunks.  
  
At that moment Rikyu stirred, looking sleepily up at Bulma, smiling.  
  
"There you are." She kissed his forehead, brushing back his hair that was in his eyes. "How was it?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And Romeo?" She laughed to herself; deja vu.  
  
"He was....tolerable."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Just then Trunks began to cry, and Bulma let out a deep sigh; he'd saved her.  
  
"Well, I better get you home so I can get him in his crib."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, but couldn't help but feel guilty as they walked to the car; she hadn't told him the whole truth. How would she keep this from him if he was going to the play?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 12! Yay! Wee! Woohoo! I liked that, a lot. How'd you like how I made it seem like Izo was Romeo? Heehee, I thought it was funny. I was actually going to change my mind and really have him as Romeo, but that would ruin all my other plans for the story. So I kept it as is.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=New chapters)  
  
Next time: The play? 


	13. Ch 13 Shakespeare's Masterpiece: Part I

Last time:  
  
"Well, I better get you home so I can get him in his crib."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, but couldn't help but feel guilty as they walked to the car; she hadn't told him the whole truth. How would she keep this from him if he was going to the play?  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bulma squirmed uneasily on her lab stool, her professor's voice fading in and out of hearing; her thoughts were somewhere else completely. The play was in two days, and still, after having talked to him countless times, Bulma had not told Rikyu that Vegeta was playing Romeo. In truth it was because she was excited about the idea, she could still vividly remember the old days when they acted out Romeo and Juliet together, but to calm her guilty conscience, she told herself that it was because she didn't want him to over-react and not come to the performance.  
  
"Miss Briefs!" Bulma's head snapped up, eyes meeting immediately with the professor's. "Well, now that you're well rested, would you mind completely this diagram I have up here on the overhead?"  
  
"Of course," she said a little wearily, slouching off her stool and heading toward the board. She recognized the diagram immediately; she knew this stuff like the back of her hand.  
  
When she finished it completely, she turned and walked back to her stool, falling back into her former daze.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So, how's the play coming along?" Krillin asked Bulma as he took a seat on the other side of the booth from her, sliding her ice cream sundae to her.  
  
"Oh, it's fine, I mean, well, it's really easy now, you know, without the audience there."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He took a small bite of his own sundae, swallowed, then looked back to Bulma; he was anxious to ask her something.  
  
"What?" She'd caught his eyes immediately, having sensed them on her.  
  
"Have you told Rikyu yet?"  
  
Bulma's heart sank. He was the third person that asked her that in two days. She looked at her ice cream, determined not to be guilty for not telling him.  
  
"Bulma, you have to tell him. What do you think is going to happen when he sees Vegeta up there kissing you?"  
  
"I-er-I don't know Krillin, I haven't thought about that."  
  
"He's going to charge the stage and pound Vegeta's face in, you know that."  
  
"He won't, I know him. He knows better than-"  
  
"Bulma, remember their little chat a while back? How was he then? Did you know him then?"  
  
"Krillin, please, I didn't come for ice cream with you so you could interrogate me about Rikyu. I'll tell him when I-"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she turned to see Rikyu standing beside the table, Sorai right behind him.  
  
"Rikyu, sweety," she said, stirring her quickly melting sundae frantically. "It's a surprise, I can't tell you."  
  
"What're you two doing here?" Krillin asked, trying to revert the subject.  
  
"I picked up Sorai from practice, now we're having ice cream." He leaned over, kissing Bulma quickly on the lips. "We've got to get home though, just getting take out. I'll call you later Bulma. Bye." He turned from her hastily, pushing Sorai to the counter, whispering all the way. Bulma knew he suspected something, but she wasn't one to just give in when the fight wasn't over. But what was she fighting, her own boyfriend against her former boyfriend? She sighed deeply, dropping her spoon with a loud clang; that's exactly what she was doing.  
  
"I have to tell him," she sighed, head in her hands.  
  
"Then tell him Bulma. He's right over there."  
  
"But-But-"  
  
"Bulma, come on, what's he going to do?"  
  
"You're right. He won't kill me," she laughed uneasily, heading over to her boyfriend and his brother. "Rikyu honey."  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was cold and distant.  
  
"I-I….I have something I think I should tell you."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
She flinched at his words; she'd never heard him sound like this before.  
  
"I-er-well, you know about the play?"  
  
"The-The what?" Clearly this was not what he was expecting.  
  
"The play, Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well-er-I never did tell you who is playing Romeo and I know I should have, I'm sorry."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Rikyu, please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Made at you, for what? Not telling me a stupid little thing like that? How cruel do think I am?" he said softly, cradling her into his arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead as she spoke.  
  
"It-It-It's Vegeta, Rikyu. Vegeta is playing Romeo."  
  
"What!?" he roared, pushing her away. Sorai's ears perked. "What!?"  
  
"Rikyu, what's going on?" Sorai had been too busy with their orders to hear what she'd said.  
  
"No! No! You will not do that play with him! No! Impossible!"  
  
"Rikyu! What the hell are you saying?" Sorai grabbed his arms, whirling him around. "Why are you yelling at her?"  
  
"That scum of an ex-boyfriend of hers is going to man handle her in front of a crowd of people!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vegeta is playing Romeo," Bulma told him over Rikyu's shoulder.  
  
"And? What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"What's so wrong!? What's so wrong!? I can't believe you! I knew you were going back to him!"  
  
"Knew I was going back to him?" Bulma's voice was slow and steady. "No, I didn't just hear you right. I didn't just hear you accusing me of something you know I would never do, something that was done to me."  
  
"Rikyu." Sorai turned him back to him, forcing him to look at his eyes. "Listen to what you're saying. You're accusing Bulma of cheating on you with Vegeta when he cheated on her in the past. I mean, just plain accusing her of cheating is outrageous. You know her Rikyu, she would never do that, to anyone."  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Come on Krillin, something here is suddenly making me sick," Bulma spat loud enough for Rikyu to hear as she went back to the table. "I'll buy you a carton of ice cream at the store."  
  
Krillin obeyed immediately, knowing it was better to get her out of there and cool off, rather than do something she was bound to regret in the future. Once they were in the car, several miles from the ice cream parlor, Krillin behind the wheel, Bulma burst into tears, cradling her face in her hands.  
  
"How could he?" she sobbed.  
  
"He's just jealous Bulma, you know how guys are when they feel invaded."  
  
"No, I know how he gets jealous. Vegeta never did."  
  
"Vegeta was arrogant."  
  
"No, Vegeta was confident. He knew what he had and he knew the only way we would ever break up is from something he did, because he knew I would never leave him."  
  
"But he cheated on you Bulma, Rikyu never would."  
  
"Yes, but at least Vegeta never accused me like Rikyu just did. And especially after it was done to me. I mean, come on."  
  
"You have to understand where he's coming from though. He has a lot of mixed feelings about all this. He loves you, but so does Vegeta, so he's jealous. You and Vegeta have a baby together so you'll always be connected. He doesn't have that permanent connection with you."  
  
"But still, I mean, me cheating? It's absurd and he knows it."  
  
"He's just confused. He wants to have with you what you and Vegeta had together, but he's scared that he can't have the same with you, like Vegeta will always have been better than him."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a stupid way of showing it. How will he be better than Vegeta if he's accusing me of cheating on him? Lashing out at me is not the right answer," she huffed, resting her head on the window, her tears drying on her cheeks; she was too angry right now to be upset anymore. "Turn here."  
  
Krillin turned into the convenient store parking lot as she directed.  
  
"What're you-"  
  
"I said I would buy you ice cream, didn't I? What flavor?"  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
"You're a vanilla man, eh?" she laughed, climbing out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He followed suit.  
  
"Just don't seem so, you know, being with 18 and all. She's definitely not vanilla."  
  
"Tell me about it. More like Rocky Road."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Another performance? When?" Bulma looked crossly at Miss Higashikuni as she told her and the rest of the cast the news; it was the night before opening night.  
  
"Well, a few more," she answered shyly.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Three!? We have lives you know."  
  
"Bulma, please, understand that this is a good thing. I mean, it gives all members of the community a chance to view it on different nights, plus the proceeds go directly to the theater. What's a few more nights while the words are fresh in your minds and the costumes are right here?"  
  
She sighed deeply, glancing around at the other performers. Some seemed as on edge about it as her, though others were ecstatic, and some were just indifferent. Vegeta was indifferent, standing arms crossed in his blue velvet tunic and black cape.  
  
"Alright, but when are they? I mean, is it like one after another?"  
  
"No, they will be all month, ever Saturday."  
  
"Well, that's better, I guess."  
  
"Come on Bulma," said one of the girl attendants in a pledging voice; she'd auditioned for Juliet and was obviously turned down. "I mean, aren't you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, it's just my schedule. I hope I can get out of things for this."  
  
"It'll all work out for the best," the director assured her. She looked around to all her actors and actresses, smiling broadly. "Ok, that was our best dress rehearsal yet. So, just show up at 4:00 tomorrow, we'll have a quick run through, then the performance starts at 8:00."  
  
Bulma packed her bags wearily; she was beyond exhausted from the rehearsal. Miss Higashikuni had insisted on running through the balcony scene and the imitated sex scene several times, more than Bulma thought necessary. It wasn't that she minded those scenes, not even the intimacy of the sex scene bothered her, it was done in a very tasteful way; it was that she knew they were doing them as best as they could, that they would look fine on stage. Unfortunately though, Miss Higashikuni did not have fine in her vocabulary; they must be perfect.  
  
"Bulma." She turned, still crouched over her bag, at the sound of her name.  
  
"Hmm?" It was Vegeta standing behind her, bag flung over his shoulder. For the past few days, ever since Rikyu's outburst, she'd been overly nice to Vegeta out of spite. She didn't even know if he was coming to the performance, or would come to any of the others after he knew about them, but if he did she would be sure to give him just the kind of show he deserved.  
  
"My mother insists on bringing Tsukiyama tomorrow night. A-"  
  
"My mom can hold onto Trunks."  
  
"Right," he mumbled, turning away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this," Bulma repeated over and over to herself as she paced around back stage, continually looking out at the quickly filling theater from behind the curtain.  
  
"Bulma, yes you can, you'll do fine," Chi-Chi assured her, pulling her to a stop. She brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ears so they wouldn't show under her wing. "And you look great."  
  
"But-But all those people!" She motioned frantically at the curtain. "They're all going to be watching me!"  
  
"No, they're all going to be watching the play, not just you."  
  
"But-But-"  
  
"You'll be a knock out," 18 said, twisting her engagement ring around her finger out of habit.  
  
"Oh, we better get to our seats. I don't think Goku's very good at saving them."  
  
"Break a leg!" 18 called as they walked out the back door and around the corner towards the theater.  
  
Bulma began pacing once again, still muttering to herself that she couldn't do it, that it was impossible, that they would just need to use her under study because she was way too nervous, surely she would mess up all her lines being this nervous.  
  
"Everyone! Everyone gather 'round!" Miss Higashikuni called to all the people back stage, motioning for them to form a circle around her. "Ok, now it's five minutes to 8:00 and the theater is nearly full. I'll be going out in a few minutes to tell them we're getting started and to do the chorus." She looked around for the faces she wanted. "Ok. Aritomo, Hachiro, Goro, Matsuo, Tanzan, Tamuramaro, Heikichi, Eikichi, Denbe, Buncho, Shimpei, Itsuko, Juri, Yodo, and Umeka, are you all ready for the opening scene? Know all your lines?" The fifteen people in question nodded. "And Vegeta, are you ready to come in at the end of the scene? Know all your lines?" He too nodded, from the back of the crowd of actors and actresses. "Alright then. I'm off. Get into your places when I'm gone, ready for the curtain to rise." She disappeared onto the stage, her voice clearly audible to everyone back stage. The assistant director pushed people this way and that to get them into position, shooing those who didn't belong away and placing those who would enter later on in the scene in their respective places just out of view of the audience. "….the which if you patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." The crowd applauded, some hooted, and Miss Higashikuni walked swiftly back to her acting company. "Curtain call in ten seconds. Everyone ready?" Nods and yeses told her they were and she beamed brightly at them, obviously proud and confident that they would turn out nothing better than a perfectly brilliant performance.  
  
Bulma sat, elbows to her knees in a chair, watching all the others run this way and that, to and from the stage, changing costumes or hurrying to help others. She knew she should have been going over her lines, but she'd already done it so many times that they words were permanently burned into her brain. If she messed up it would be from pure nervousness. It was the middle of Act I, Scene II, which meant she would make her first appearance on stage at in the next act. She was the third person to talk, entering after Lady Capulet and her nurse were already on stage. She could hear Vegeta talking with his servant, which meant the scene was nearing its end; she would need to get herself ready for the next scene.  
  
"Bulma, are you ready? We're almost up." Yodo Hachirobei, the woman who was playing her mother, came to sit beside her. "Know all you lines?"  
  
"I'll never forget them."  
  
"You look nervous."  
  
"I AM nervous. I haven't been on stage since I was eleven years old."  
  
"You'll be great. All you have to do is pretend it's like a regular rehearsal. Ignore the audience, you don't have to look at them, they're not there for you to see."  
  
"Yes, but how am I supposed to ignore hundreds of people whose eyes are on me?"  
  
"Just try. Otherwise you'll mess up your lines."  
  
"I know, I ju-"  
  
"Yodo!" Miss Higashikuni hissed, motioning her over to her. "Scene III, come on!" She quickly wished Bulma luck, then hurried over as fast as she could in the tightly fitted dress she was wearing. "Get ready too Bulma. You're on in two minutes." She stood slowly, straightening out her dress, trying desperately to suppress her urge to run out of the building and never look back.  
  
As Yodo and Hoshi, the woman who played Juliet's nurse, bustled out on stage, Bulma's stomach flopped. She had to go out in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me," Yodo demanded of Hoshi, turning her nose up at her.  
  
"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid, where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Hoshi called anxiously, looking around for Juliet.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and walked out on stage, trying her best to look confused and wondering. "How now?" she said loud enough for all the audience to hear, looking from Yodo to Hoshi. "Who calls?"  
  
"Your mother," replied Hoshi, rolling her eyes so Yodo didn't see her.  
  
"Madame, I am here. What is your will?" she asked, smiling at her mother.  
  
"This is the matter—Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret." She pushed her hastily off stage, turned to Bulma, gasped, then went back to retrieve her again. "Nurse, come back again; I have rememb'red me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age."  
  
Back stage Vegeta was slumped in a chair, lazily looking over his lines; he wasn't due back on stage 'til the next scene. It was the first one he wasn't in since the beginning of the play. He listened closely to their dialogue; they were quickly finishing up the scene, the servingman had entered, and Bulma hadn't screwed up her lines once.  
  
"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days," Hoshi whispered loudly to Bulma, grabbing her shoulders from behind, smiling happily.  
  
"Vegeta, Tanzan, Anzai, maskers and torchbearers, are you ready?" A group of nine men gathered around the stage left entrance, headed by Vegeta.  
  
"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology?" Vegeta asked of Tanzan, who played his friend, Benvolio.  
  
"The date is out of such prolixity. We'll have no Cupid hoodwinked with a scarf, bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, scaring…." Tanzan's voice drifted off as Bulma walked out into the hall and out the side door of the building for some fresh air; she was not in this scene nor half of the one after.  
  
She sighed happily once outside; the play was going wonderfully, she hadn't messed up once, even after spotting her parents, siblings, and Trunks in the audience. She hadn't seen Rikyu and wondered if he'd shown up. *Probably not* she thought bitterly. But that didn't matter to her now, she was busy with her play, she didn't have time to dwell on fights with her and Rikyu over stupid little things. She needed to get and stay in the mindset of Romeo and Juliet. She was Juliet, she was Juliet, she was Juliet.  
  
"I am Juliet," she said aloud, taking in another breath of fresh air before going back inside.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 13! Heeheehee! Yes, I'm cruel finishing it there like that. But I'm tired (it's late) and I wanted to get this chapter up tonight. It's at a reasonable length I think and I got in what I wanted to, I at least started the play and got the angst in there between Bulma and Rikyu like I wanted. I just hope everyone liked it :)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: The rest of the play….Rikyu and Bulma make up? Or break up? Dunt! Dunt! Duuuuuuuuuun!  
  
Note: I am not William Shakespeare, nor do I own the rights to his magnificent play, Romeo and Juliet. 


	14. Ch 14 Shakespeare's Masterpiece: Part II

Last time:  
  
She sighed happily once outside; the play was going wonderfully, she hadn't messed up once, even after spotting her parents, siblings, and Trunks in the audience. She hadn't seen Rikyu and wondered if he'd shown up. *Probably not* she thought bitterly. But that didn't matter to her now, she was busy with her play, she didn't have time to dwell on fights with her and Rikyu over stupid little things. She needed to get and stay in the mindset of Romeo and Juliet. She was Juliet, she was Juliet, she was Juliet.  
  
"I am Juliet," she said aloud, taking in another breath of fresh air before going back inside.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The play was going better than Bulma could have ever wanted it to. So far she hadn't forgotten or fumbled any of her lines; and as for her being afraid of the audience watching her, she took Yodo's advice, she pretended like they weren't there and it worked perfectly. She felt more like Juliet than she felt like Bulma.   
  
They were halfway through the play, and Bulma had just finished a scene, the one where she finds out Romeo has killed Tybalt, so she has two short scenes to rest. But her next scene was the simulated sex scene, the one she'd been most worried about. She sighed deeply as Yodo came and sat beside her; she was in the next scene, but it was a short one, then it was Bulma's turn again.  
  
"Nervous again?" she laughed, patting Bulma on the back; she was already dressed in her nightgown, ready for the five minute scene with no words, one that Miss Higashikuni had added to "spice things up".  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're sitting over here all alone and mumbling to yourself."  
  
Bulma laughed at this; she had been mumbling to herself but only now realized it.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. It's only five minutes, you'll be done before you know it, and then you'll have your lines to occupy your mind."  
  
"Yes, but the scene, up on stage, in front of everyone, h-"  
  
"You'll get through it. Oh! My scene!" She hurried over to the curtain and mouthed, "Good luck," before disappearing on stage. She had a good five minutes before her scene, and suddenly wanted to talk to Vegeta about it, make sure he knew exactly what had to be done. And, as if sensing her need, Vegeta came strolling through the backstage, his shirt flung over his shoulder, hair gelled flat to his head, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called, catching his attention just before he veered for the food table.  
  
"Yeah?" He gave her a strange look, half annoyed for her interrupting his mission to get a snack before their next scene.  
  
"Go ahead, grab something and come back here. I need to talk to you before our scene."  
  
He groaned loudly; she'd been so fussy with that particular scene that it no longer enticed him when they practiced it. Quickly grabbing a raw bagel, he shuffled over to Bulma, plopping down on the floor in front of her.  
  
"What?" he grunted, taking a huge bite of the bagel, crumbs falling from his mouth.  
  
"You know what we have to do?"  
  
"How many times are you going to go over this? Why can't you just go with it? It's not difficult."  
  
"I know, but in front of everyone. My parents?"  
  
"Yeah, they obviously know you're not a virgin. Unless your mother is such a ditz that she hasn't noticed Trunks yet."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," she spat, glaring at him. "Aren't you going to put that on?" She pointed to his shirt he still had over his shoulder; a baggy white tunic designed shirt with fake bloodstains all over it from his fight with Tybalt.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, pulling the loose shirt over his head.  
  
"Vegeta! Bulma! Come on!" the assistant director yelled, motioning them over, looking frantic; she must have still been mad at what happened a few scenes back: one of the extras tripped on stage and instead of everyone ignoring them and going on with their lines, everyone on stage stopped talking until he was to his feet again.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and glanced over at Vegeta before walking out onto the curtained stage. She settled herself on the bed in the center of the stage, falling back onto its pillows, sighing deeply as she waited for the curtains to open. And as they did, she turned onto her side, away from the audience, listening for Vegeta's footfalls.  
  
When he reached the center of the stage, she turned to face him, smiling broadly. She crawled from the blankets, melting into him as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for exactly five seconds, as rehearsed, then Vegeta stepped back, pulling his bloodied shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He kissed Bulma's forehead softly, then slowly pushed off her bathrobe, smirking at her, as his back was turned slightly to the audience. She wanted to glare at him, but would be seen by the audience, so decided to ignore it and focus on the scene.  
  
Vegeta lead her over to the bed, pushing her down gently and crawling on top of her. She pulled the sheer curtains closed, their silhouettes still visible to the audience. Once inside, all they had to do was move around for a few moments, simulating that they were having sex, but then, in the heat of the moment, that felt so real to her, Bulma pulled Vegeta's head to hers, kissing him passionately. He obliged immediately, wrapping his arms around her tiny back, still moving in the way they'd rehearsed so many times before.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered into the crook of his neck as their lips parted, her voice only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Shh," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again as the lights of the stage dimmed and went out. It would be exactly thirty-five seconds until they slowly dimmed back on, and then they would have their lines to say. No one would interrupt them in there for those few seconds; no one could see them.  
  
Bulma looked up at him, straining her eyes in the almost complete darkness. When his features finally came into view, the lights began to come back on, slower than they'd gone out. Ten more seconds to their lines, but they were the last thing on Bulma's mind as Vegeta's face drew nearer once more, their lips connecting in another passionate kiss.  
  
"Wilt thou be gone?" Bulma sighed as Vegeta reached over and pulled open the curtains. "It is not yet near day." Vegeta chuckled loudly, smiling down at her. "It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."  
  
"It was the lark, the herald of the morn; no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder East. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops." He sighed deeply, still smiling down at her; Bulma could have sworn they were in her room, alone, just waking. "I must be gone and live, or stay and die."  
  
They quarreled about the nightingale and the lark for a moment, until Romeo finally caved and said, "I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk; it is not day."  
  
"It is," Bulma half sighed, half groaned, pushing off Vegeta's advances. "It is! Hie hence, be gone, away!……..O, now be gone! More light and light it grows."  
  
"More light and light—more dark and dark our woes." He kissed her passionately, his hands up in her messy hair, as Hoshi, Juliet's nurse, entered hastily, looking rather frazzled.  
  
"Madam!" Hoshi cried scoldingly.  
  
"Nurse?" Bulma gasped, genuinely shocked to see her.  
  
" Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. The day is broke; be wary, look about." She shuffles off stage, muttering to herself.  
  
"Then, window," She stumbled out of bed, hurried to the large balcony doorway in the makeshift wall, the back view of the balcony, "let day in, and let life out."  
  
"Farwell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend," Vegeta said, kissing her quickly before he climbed over the balcony's ledge and out of sight.  
  
But they would not let go so easily; Bulma leaned far over the balcony, grabbing Vegeta's arm and pulling him up to her, telling him to write her, wondering when they would meet again.  
  
"Ho, daughter! Are you up?" Yodo called, entering stage left, still in her robes.  
  
"Who is't that calls?" Bulma asked, rubbing her eyes, appearing to have just woken. "It is my lady mother. Is she not down so late, or up so early? What unaccustomed cause procures her hither?"  
  
Yodo smiled warmly at her, tilting her head to the side. "Why, how now, Juliet?"  
  
"Madam, I am not well."  
  
They converse for several moments, finally ending on a sour note as Lady Capulet tells Juliet she will marry Paris next Thursday.  
  
"Now by Saint Peter's Church, and Peter too, he shall not make me there a joyful bride!…"  
  
"Here comes your father. Tell him so yourself, and see how he will take it at your hands."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Here's to my love!" Vegeta cries, tipping a cup of poison into his mouth. "O true apothecary! They drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He falls to the falls beside Bulma; dead.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"What's here?" Bulma whimpers. "A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative." She leans over, kissing Vegeta's still lips. "Thy lips are warm!"  
  
"Lead, boy. Which way?" The Chief Watchman's voice meets Bulma's ears.  
  
"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She grabs Vegeta's dagger from him-"This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."-and stabs herself, falling roughing beside Vegeta.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"A glooming peace this morning with it brings," said Shimpei, who played Prince Escalus. "The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned, and some punished; for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
The curtain falls on the actors and actresses on stage, the cheers and clapping from the audience making it impossible to hear what Miss Higashikuni was trying to yell to them. But everyone got the gist and they all lined up behind the curtain, ready for it to re-open. When it did, there were more cheers, more clapping, more cat calls, and almost everyone was on their feet; a standing ovation.  
  
"Woo! Bulma! You took the stage girl!" Bulma heard 18 scream from one of the rows close to the stage. She blushed furiously, trying to ignore her.  
  
Miss Higashikuni, microphone in hand, called all the performers up, one by one, or in small groups, to receive their individual applause.  
  
"Lady and Lords Montague and Capulet," she said, and two actors and two actresses went up, holding hands, and took a bow. "Mercutio." Anzai, who played Mercutio, skipped and jumped to center stage, welcoming the roar of applause that followed; he truly did a magnificent job. "And last, but definitely not least, the stats of tonight's performance," she took a deep breath, "my Romeo and Juliet!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand tightly, leading her to the center of the stage; if the calls for Mercutio had been loud, then the ones for them were ear splitting. Vegeta stepped aside, bowing and holding his arm out towards Bulma, and again the theater erupted in cheers and clapping. Bulma could hardly keep from smiling and her face was blushing so furiously that she did the only thing she could think of; she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and motioned to him, causing another uproar in the audience.  
  
When the cheering had died down and people either took their seats again or began to leave, everyone was ushered off stage by Miss Higashikuni and her assistant director.  
  
"I can't begin to praise you all for your performance," Miss Higashikuni beamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, all of you, come to an after party at my house." She held up a box filled with flyers with fancy writing that basically said there was an after party for the play and where it was. "I'll expect all of you to come!"  
  
"Can we come too?" Bulma looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on 18, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, 17, and Sorai.  
  
"Friends and family are welcome too!" Miss Higashikuni added gleefully in between mini conversations with some of her acting company.  
  
"Bulma, you were amazing," Chi-Chi gasped, hugging her quickly, then turning to Vegeta. "And you." She poked him playfully in the chest. "I've never seen you so, so….mushy."  
  
"Watch it Mau," he warned, though there was a definite hint of laughter behind his voice.  
  
"Where's my little man?" Bulma looked around, searching for her mother with Trunks. She spotted them almost immediately and her mother caught her eyes, rushing over.  
  
"Oh Bulma! I'm so proud!" She hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, then handed Trunks over.  
  
"Hey, can you watch him for me while I go to the after party?"  
  
"Of course dear. Your father and I were planning on a quiet night in anyway."  
  
"Ok, thanks. I'll bring him back to Vegeta's when I get home."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Bulma's head was spinning, as she glided through Miss Higashikuni's living room, with thoughts of the wonderful performance and how well she'd done. She flopped down on an over-stuffed couch next to Vegeta, almost spilling her margarita.  
  
"I have to say," she said, leaning her elbow on the couch, turning to Vegeta, who was already starring at her. "You were brilliant tonight. I've never seen a better Romeo."  
  
He sighed, tipping the remainder of his drink into his mouth. "You weren't as bas as I thought you'd be," he replied, trying his hardest to hold back a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up. I was amazing and you know it."  
  
"What I know," he said in a husky voice, leaning closer, "is what happened behind those curtains on stage."  
  
Bulma's heart leapt and sank in one swift motion, causing her to choke on her breath; she'd forgotten completely about that and only now did she feel a pang of guilt as she remembered Rikyu, who was undoubtedly sulking at home. How could she have kissed Vegeta like that? Sure, she could tell herself over and over that it was only acting, but there was no need for kissing when behind the curtain; she had cheated on Rikyu.  
  
"Vegeta, I-"  
  
"No need for an explanation woman," he sighed, obviously not happy with her reaction, though he had expected it. "I won't tell your moronic boyfriend. What happened is between you and myself. It's not my job to clear your conscience."  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I mean, I-er-I didn't mean to-well, actually I did-that's not the point-Vegeta-"  
  
He pressed his fingertips to her lips, silencing her. "I leave it up to you to take things from here. You know where I stand," he said heavily, as he stood and ventured for the buffet on the far side of the room, leaving Bulma in a whirl of emotions.  
  
She leaned back onto the soft couch cushion, trying to free herself from the thoughts of how she would act around Rikyu now, knowing what she'd done. She was a cheater now, just like Vegeta had been to her. She was everything she hated, but she didn't feel guilty in the way she knew she should. Sure she was guilty for hurting Rikyu if he ever found out, but for having done it? No, not in the least. She would do it all over if she had the chance, there was no denying that. But what did that mean then? Would she have to end things with Rikyu because of what she'd done with Vegeta? Or would she just continue on with him, her conscience weighing her down little by little until she cracks? She shook her head furiously; No, she didn't have to be guilty, it was the play's fault, she was caught up in the acting and got swept away. But painfully, in the back of her mind, she knew she was wrong; she had cheated on Rikyu.  
  
Hanging her head in shame, Bulma proceed to the bar where she planned on getting hammered to forget her sorrows.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning with the worst hangover in history. She opened her eyes, looked around, then flopped her head back on the pillow when she saw Chi-Chi passed out next to her; she must have brought her home and stayed too, or something, Bulma didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't care.  
  
Finally, after much debate, Bulma pulled herself out of bad, grabbed her cordless phone and shut herself in her bathroom. Slowly she dialed a phone number, waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" came a groggy voice at the other end.  
  
"Rikyu," she sighed, slumping down on the closed toilet seat. "We need to talk…."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 14! Hey! What'd everyone think of that? Kami has Bulma done it this time. But hey, it's good, right?-for Vegeta anyway. Poor Rikyu though (I liked him), and poor Bulma-she'll hate herself now L Oh, and sorry its so short, but I didn't want to continue just yet-I love cliffhangers :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Wait and see :P  
  
Note: Please, please, please tell me if I made any errors or spelling mistakes. I'm a dumb author (heehee) and I usually don't spot stuff like that until it's way too late. THANKS! 


	15. Ch 15 Something Old, Something New

Last time:  
  
"Hello?" came a groggy voice at the other end.  
  
"Rikyu," she sighed, slumping down on the closed toilet seat. "We need to talk…."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bulma heard Rikyu straighten up on the other end of the line, taking a deep breath before he said, "Talk? What about?" She was about to answer when- "Listen, I'm really sorry about the other day, I was a complete jackass, and I-"  
  
"I kissed Vegeta." She said it so quickly she wasn't sure the words passed her lips at all, but judging by his silence, they had.  
  
"You-You what? When?" He didn't sound angry, so much as shocked out of sleep; his eyes must have been wide.  
  
"Last night, during the play."  
  
"Oh Bulma, that's just acting." He tried to make himself sound reassuring, but his composure was leaving him, he knew that's not what she meant.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was the bedroom scene, and we were behind the curtain, and I kissed him." She glanced down at her hands. They were trembling. Had she ever been this scared before?  
  
"Bulma," he sighed, no anger in his voice what so ever; she almost thought she heard relief. "Bulma, listen. You were caught up in your acting, I understand. I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Y-Y-You're not? B-But-"  
  
"No, I'm not. Acting can carrying you away, I know that, my mom used to act 'til my dad died."  
  
"I-I-I-Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Now, are you going to come over or am I going to have to drag you here?" he laughed playfully, reassuring her that everything was in fact fine; but why? Why had he taken it so easily? Why wasn't he angry with her? She sure as hell would have been angry if he'd done something like that. And why wasn't she ecstatic about the news? It was almost bad news that he wasn't mad.  
  
"I'll be over as soon as I can." She tried to sound confident, like she wasn't questioning his motives. "Just need a shower and to drive Chi home. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Ok….I love you."  
  
Bulma's breath seemed to catch in her throat, her voice completely gone. Had he just said what she thought he had?  
  
"E-Excuse me?" was all she could manage to muster.  
  
"I said, 'See you.'"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone so quickly she thought it might fall to the floor in her haste. Why had it made her so scared when he'd said that? Surely she'd known by the way he always looked at her that he did love her. Surely this wasn't something knew. So why did it feel like it was hitting her like a ton of bricks?  
  
She sighed deeply, deciding to not dwell on it at the moment; she had more important things to do.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"She didn't!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, slapping Vegeta on his muscularly toned chest. He winced, not from the pain, but from her high-pitched voice; he hated when she did that. The others in the room starred at him in disbelief; he ignored them though, continuing to feed Trunks his juice.  
  
"She did," Vegeta said calmly, not wanting to startle his son.  
  
"What do you think's going to happen?" 18 asked, tilted her head to the side, trying to decide whether it was a penguin or a panda on Trunks' bottle; the conversation really didn't interest her, she was positive that Bulma and Vegeta would get back together eventually.  
  
"Bulma won't leave Rikyu," Goku offered sadly as he brushed Gohan's unruly hair out of his eyes for the tenth time.  
  
"You don't think she'll tell Rikyu what happened? I mean, you know Bulma, she's not one to keep something like that secret, it'd kill her," it was Krillin who gave his opinion this time.  
  
"Of course she'll tell him. But do you think, he'll leave her? He's really attached and-"  
  
"He won't leave her out of spite. He knows she'll come back to me if he does and that's the last thing he wants," Vegeta growled, cutting Goku off. "Kami forbid she does what she wants."  
  
"Vegeta, I hardly see any reason for your bitterness." 17 had just entered the room, rubbing his eyes after having just been woken up, hearing the entire conversation through his wall.  
  
"And why's that?" It was so hard for him to keep his voice low and calm.  
  
"Because, you're lucky she's even talking to you, much less being friendly about it. I'd be happy with what I could get if I were you."  
  
"You're contented to watch Bulma screw her life up with that moron!" Almost immediately Trunks and Gohan erupted in a fit of crying; Chi-Chi glared at him.  
  
"Take it outside if you're going to yell," she snapped, grabbing Trunks from Vegeta. 17 looked confused for a moment, then walked out into the hall, Vegeta following.  
  
"I never said I liked what was going on," 17 sighed, grabbing the orange juice carton and plopping down in the nearest kitchen chair; Vegeta chose to stay standing. "But you have to remember that she's stuck in a hard spot. She loves you but you betrayed her, and Rikyu loves her and didn't betray her and he excepted her after she kissed you, supposedly." Vegeta was almost too surprised at 17's words to answer; he hadn't even flinched when he said she loved him.  
  
"Why does she put herself through all that shit though?" he grunted, falling back into the wall only inches behind him. "She could easily be single and not have him running around to make sure she's not cheating on him. And for Kami's sake, how can she stand such jealousy!? H-"  
  
"Vegeta," came a familiar voice from behind him, just outside the kitchen doorway in the hall. He turned around slowly, coming face to face with the woman they'd been speaking of. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Hey B." 17 smiled sweetly at her, though her return smile was weak and faltering.  
  
"Hey," she whispered hoarsely, looking back to Vegeta, who hadn't seemed more confused in his life. "I-er-how's the porch? I just-"  
  
"Ok, come on woman," he sighed, trying to appear as if her presence didn't effect him, when really he wished for nothing more than to grab her up into his arms and smell her lavender shampoo. "What's this about?" he asked once they were outside and the door was shut.  
  
"Stop with the act, ok? It's as annoying as jealousy," she spat, her brow narrowing; this were clearly not going the way she'd intended them to. "I told Rikyu-"  
  
"-and he still wants to be with you."  
  
"H-How did you know that?" She was taken aback, looking utterly shocked; she hadn't talked to anyone since her conversation with Rikyu.  
  
"Because, I know how guys like him work. He's mad, oh believe me, he's furious with you, but he's not going to show it so he looks like the better guy. And he knows you won't question him, though you'll question it yourself, because it's too weird for you, nothing like this has ever happened before." He took a deep breath, sighing, almost painfully. "He knows your guilt would cause you to come back to me if he dumped you."  
  
"My guilt? How would that cause me to come back to you? You're making no sense, Vegeta."  
  
"You feel guilty about kissing me, correct?" She nodded. "And you think you don't deserve Rikyu now for doing such a thing, correct?" Again she nodded, though more slowly; it was like he was reading her mind. "So because he did to him what I did to you, you'll come back to me because you'll figure it's what you deserve after having done what you did to someone else. You'll feel that you should be in a relationship with a cheater when you're now one yourself." She could barely keep her mouth closed. "But, unfortunately, the bastard is too smart for that, and is going to keep you with him for as long as he can."  
  
"You're insane," she finally said, very much angry. "You're just jealous." But she knew that wasn't true. "I can't believe you would say such a thing to try and get me back. You're pathetic, you know that? And here I was thinking I could confide in you." She turned quickly on her heel. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"What happened?" 17 asked, running to catch up with Vegeta, who was heading back upstairs in a haste.  
  
"That woman is the most impossible person I have ever met!" he yelled, stomping up the stairs, leaving 17 in a daze. What the hell was going on?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Bulma grinned wider than she thought possible as she overlooked her reflection for the hundredth time in the vanity mirror; she looked magnificent, and no one could say otherwise and be telling the truth. She didn't need a lot of make-up, for her skin was nearly flawless, only a light powder covered her face, deep black to line her eyes, and a beautiful sky blue on her lids. Her hair, which she loved second best to her outfit, was done up in lovely sweeps and curls, held together with bobby pins and strings of shining pearls and pieces of ribbon that matched her eyes. The pearls were her mother's, given to her that morning with tears in her eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath, stood from the vanity, and made for the door.  
  
"Bulma," came a quiet voice, followed by a soft knock.  
  
"Yeah Chi?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course you can," she laughed, glancing back at herself in the mirror to make sure she still looked as great as a few moments before; she did.  
  
"Oh Bulma," Chi-Chi gasped as she entered the room. "You look amazing. Wait 'til everyone sees you." She looked her up and down with wide, jealous eyes; she didn't remember appearing that radiant.  
  
"Yes, well, not as good as you did. Your hair is better, mine just looks weird," she sighed. "Imagine the pictures."  
  
"Oh come on. You look great and you know it. Now, before I forget, I came in here for a reason."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking." She groaned loudly, leaning back on her vanity, her perfect posture dropping; what did he think he was doing?  
  
"Afraid not. I just saw him come in, sat in the back, didn't say a word to anyone."  
  
"Well I should hope not. He has some nerve trying to ruin my day."  
  
"Well I suggest you ignore him. I don't think he wasn't to cause a fuss. This has to be really hard for him."  
  
"Hard for him!?" Bulma roared. "He has no idea how hard I could make his life. He's just begun to see how miserable I can make him."  
  
"Bulma," Chi-Chi said in her reasoning voice, "try and see how it is from his point of view. After today he'll never have another shot with you."  
  
Bulma's face contorted into have horror, have anger, causing a start in her friend. "Another shot at me!? When did he EVER have one before!?"  
  
"Hello!" it was 18's loud voice that drifted into the room, just seconds before she walked through the open doorway, then shut the door. "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
"Nothing," Bulma said shortly, turning to make sure her fight with Chi-Chi hadn't changed her appearance. "How do I look?" She tried to form a happy smile, though could only manage a meek curl of one corner of her mouth.  
  
"Great, of course." 18 smiled warmly at her. "I have something for you."  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma hadn't been listening at that moment, for the reflection on a far wall mirror caught her eye and she thought she saw a flaw in her make-up, but it was only the light.  
  
"I have something. Here." She handed her a small black velvet box with a swirling silver design on it. "Go no, open it. You don't have all day," she laughed, nudging her with her elbow. "You said you didn't have something borrowed."  
  
"Oh 18, it's beautiful," Bulma sighed happily as she held up the shimmering necklace for Chi-Chi to see. It was a delicate silver choker with small twinkling sapphires set in it; it dipped down to just about her collarbone when she put it on. "I love it."  
  
"I need it back though," she said playfully. "It was my grandmother's."  
  
"Oh, of course. I wouldn't take something this valuable from you."  
  
"Ok, well, we better be going," Chi-Chi said, pulling 18 along with her. "See you in a few B!"  
  
"Break a leg!"  
  
When they were gone Bulma sat back in her vanity chair, looking sadly at her reflection; of course she looked beautiful, she couldn't deny that; but was she doing the right thing? Would she really be happy when all was said and done?  
  
Sighing deeply, she picked herself up, straightened out her pure white dress, and headed for her future.  
  
"Ready darling?" her father asked, hooking his arms in hers.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed, putting on a smile.  
  
"Have everything?"  
  
"Old-" She pointed to her pearls. "-New-" She pointed to her dress. "-Borrowed-" She pointed to her necklace. "-And blue-" She pointed to her ribbons. "All set."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
The music began before Bulma knew what to think, and before she knew it she was walking down the aisle, her long white designer dress flowing beautifully behind her, as she made her way to the alter. Her father, tears in his eyes, walked beside her, never having looked so proud, while her mother cried loudly, but happily, in the front pew. All her friends and family were there, all smiling at her as she slowly passed them; this was her day, she would finally have everything she'd always wanted.  
  
Rikyu stood before her, smiling broadly, as she carefully made her way up the steps. She couldn't believe it, she was going to solidify her relationship with Rikyu, they would be married, and live happily ever after un—But suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Rikyu's grinning face turned in Vegeta, whose sad scowl alarmed her so much she nearly tumbled backwards.  
  
"What about me and Trunks?" he whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he held out their son, who was crying softly as well.  
  
"I-I-What's going on!?" she screamed, looking around in all directions, but only finding her once happy guests all starring accusingly at her.  
  
"How could you leave us for him?" Vegeta pointed a rigid finger at Rikyu, who was standing to his right, still beaming with joy, totally oblivious to what was going on around him. "Can he really give you what you need?"  
  
"Vegeta, I-"  
  
"No, don't even try to explain. You're pathetic." His face faded as quickly as it came, the church morphing back into its happy state, Rikyu again standing before her, his smile unchanged.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bulma shot up in bed, her alarm ringing in the background. She shut it off with a loud thud and leaned against her headboard, her forehead glimmering with a sheen of sweat.  
  
What in Kami's name had just happened?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 15!! What do you think just happened, Bulma? Sheesh, she can be really thick sometimes. I wonder if that's because I write her that way :P Anyways, how was it? You like? Don't like? Tell me!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: ???????  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I just started school so now my updates will be further apart. But don't fret, they'll come :D 


	16. Ch 16 Yumako's Blind Intervention

Last time:  
  
Bulma shot up in bed, her alarm ringing in the background. She shut it off with a loud thud and leaned against her headboard, her forehead glimmering with a sheen of sweat.  
  
What in Kami's name had just happened?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What do you think it means?" Bulma asked anxiously as she paced around, wringing her hands. All day she'd gone over the dream in her head, trying to figure it out, trying to decipher it; she barely got through her classes. But, upon becoming intensely frustrated, she decided to seek advice.  
  
"That you still love Vegeta?" Chi-Chi offered, adjusting Gohan in her arms.  
  
"Maybe you feel bad for Vegeta," Goku gave a shot at an answer to Bulma's almost impossible question.  
  
"No, no," Bulma sighed, dismissing the obvious answers.  
  
"You don't still love him?" Chi-Chi couldn't keep the shocked look off her face.  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Maybe it means I'm going to end up with Rikyu."  
  
"Stop ignoring the question!" Chi-Chi snapped, startling Gohan. "Goku, dear, could you go change him?" He nodded, gently picking up his son and carrying him out of the room; he wasn't a complete idiot, he knew that she wanted to talk to Bulma alone.  
  
"Why do you ask me that?" Bulma's voice was soft, but heavy, as she fell back onto Chi-Chi's bed.  
  
"So you love him?"  
  
"I'm with Rikyu, I'm focusing on Rikyu."  
  
"Bulma, please, just answer me. You know I'll take it to my grave if that's what you want."  
  
"It's so hard, you have no idea. I want to reconcile with Vegeta, but then he's such a jerk."  
  
"Because he pictures Rikyu standing beside you when you're with him. It's hard for him too. He wants to be the best for you, but he won't intrude upon your relationship."  
  
"But then I feel so guilty with Rikyu, because I want to be with him, but every time we're together I can't stop picturing Vegeta. I need a vacation."  
  
"Listen," Chi-Chi said, leaning back against her headboard. "I know that you love Vegeta-Listen-but you also have very strong feelings for Rikyu and the fact that Vegeta was unfaithful to you is leaning you more towards Rikyu, but is that what you really, truly want? Can you see yourself with him for the rest of your life? Can you picture him, and Trunks, and you in a family portrait together? Or is Vegeta's face there?"  
  
"But how can I trust him? How can I know he won't do the same thing again?"  
  
"Think about what he told you that day about what happened between him and Arisa. Do you believe it?"  
  
"Yes, and he admitted to cheating on me."  
  
"Yes, but did it sound like it was his fault? Or more like he got caught up and his mind was still stuck where it had been before he was with you?"  
  
"He still cheated on me, Chi," she sighed heavily, forcing her tears back. She wanted to cry, but not there, not with Chi-Chi watching her.  
  
"He loves you Bulma."  
  
"And Rikyu? He doesn't love me?"  
  
"He loves you, but-"  
  
"But what? But his love isn't good enough?"  
  
"No, he loves you, but he's caught in his jealousy for Vegeta. Isn't that what you hate most?"  
  
"He can't help it, I mean, I did kiss him."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for loving someone, B."  
  
"I'm not excusing my cheating because of that."  
  
"So you do love him." Chi-Chi perked, gripping her pillow tightly.  
  
"Of course I do, damn it!" she spat, causing Chi-Chi to shrink back, covering half her face with her pillow; Bulma could be really scary sometimes. "I've loved him almost since I first saw him! I love him more than he could ever know it and that bastard ruined my life!" She couldn't stop the tears now; it was useless.  
  
"And Rikyu?" Chi-Chi squeaked, her face almost completely covered with the pillow, her hands shaking slightly.  
  
"I love him too," she sighed, choking down as many tears and sobs as she could.  
  
"You love Rikyu too? As much as Vegeta?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh Bulma…"  
  
"Not as much. I don't know. Chi, I can't do this. I can't handle this kind of stuff. Tell me what to do."  
  
"You know what I'll say." She reached out, taking her life-long friend's hand. "Who do you truly love? Who makes your breath catch in your throat every time he's in the room? Whose name is constantly on your mind?"  
  
"Rikyu's like a brother to me. I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him."  
  
"You hurt two people if you stay with him."  
  
"But I can't be the cause of his pain."  
  
"And Vegeta's?"  
  
"He caused his own pain and you know it. I'm not responsible for his heart."  
  
"But you want to be, Bulma, and that's why it hurts."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Why do I bother?" Vegeta mumbled to himself before taking a sip of his glass of orange juice.  
  
"Because you love her," came his mother's voice, as she entered the room, placing Tsukiyama in her high chair.  
  
"I didn't ask you. Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Tom's playing with him in the den, and I know you didn't ask me, but I'm your mother and I should have a say in this."  
  
"It's my life."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not about to let you screw it up."  
  
"I already did," he sighed, pushing the orange juice away; nothing seemed to satisfy him anymore.  
  
"And she won't consider you again?" Mrs. Ouji's voice twisted slightly; she loved Bulma to death and hated seeing her and her son on such horrible terms. She wanted the best for them both, but their being together seemed to be the worst, no matter how much light she tried to shine on the matter.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Have you considered dating?" She hated to ask.  
  
"I have, and it doesn't work. Where did you say Trunks was?"  
  
"Tom has him," she groaned, not at Vegeta, but her newest daughter, who decided that her strained carrots looked better on mommy's face than in her own mouth. "Will you let me set you up on a blind date?" She whipped her face with the back of her hand, trying again. "She eats just like you did."  
  
"You're insane. What makes you think I'll entertain some psycho you pick out?"  
  
"What makes you think I'll pick out a psycho? Come on. Give it a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"I could die," he snorted, sliding off his stool.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"I've been asking about my son for the past ten minutes. Why do you think I'm going?" Before she could yell at him for being snappy, he was gone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Why?" Rikyu asked stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest, reminding Bulma of a certain someone.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" she sighed, jingling her keys nervously around her finger.  
  
"Yes, I really do. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
"I'm not happy. Tell me."  
  
"Why doesn't it make sense? You had to know it was a possibility."  
  
"No, to tell you the truth, I didn't. But now that it's here, I think I deserve a reason."  
  
"I'm sorry I sprung it so suddenly, but I had no choice."  
  
"You can do whatever you want. No one forced you into this."  
  
"It doesn't affect only me, Rikyu!" she snapped, gripping her keys so tightly they dug into her palm.  
  
"Yeah, it affects Vegeta too."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm doing this whether you like it or not. Do what you will," she hissed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting it," Vegeta groaned, hoisting Trunks onto his hip and going to answer the door.  
  
"Hello," chirped a beautiful woman on the other side. Vegeta's eyes instantly went to hers; they were blue, the same blue as Bulma's. Her hair was quite different, naturally, no one had her aqua marine locks; it was swept up in curls of chocolate and caramel, settling neatly atop her shoulders. She was dressed as though going out to dinner, a slinky black dress that extenuated all her curves and spike-heeled shiny black shoes to match.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"You must be Vegeta."  
  
"Who are you?" It was definitely a demand, but that didn't seem to faze her; she knew his name, therefore probably knew something about him.  
  
"I'm Nyoko, you're date."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi tumbled backwards into 18's den, nearly falling over and spilling the glasses of iced tea she was carrying. Just in time though, Bulma caught her, propping her back on two feet.  
  
"The door swings, Chi," 18 laughed, knowing she knew that and had just forgotten. She grabbed her sweating glass of lemon tea, took a sip, but nearly spit it out again when she couldn't get the image of Chi-Chi tumbling over out of her head.  
  
"Shut up," Chi-Chi snapped, jabbing a bendy straw in amongst her cubes of ice.  
  
"Oh come on, it was funny. You would have laughed if it happened to us," Bulma cajoled, easing comfortably into one of Tamotsu and Yumako's huge puffy chairs.  
  
"What'd Rikyu say?" Chi-Chi changed the subject so quickly Bulma nearly choked on her tea.  
  
"What?" she coughed, stalling for time; she'd grown to hate discussing either Rikyu or Vegeta with Chi-Chi.  
  
"You heard me. What did Rikyu say when you went over this afternoon?"  
  
"He got mad," she sighed, setting her glass down rather hard. "He's so stubborn, just like all his brothers."  
  
"It's probably a family thing," 18 commented, neither girl seemed to hear her though.  
  
"He got mad? That's ridiculous," Chi-Chi huffed, completely abandoning her iced tea.  
  
"Bulma-" Their heads turned to 18. "-how would you feel if Rikyu did the same with an ex-girlfriend of his?"  
  
"I wouldn't have a problem with it. Besides, it's not only for me."  
  
"Yes, but he obviously doesn't see the big picture."  
  
"Obviously. He's being a child. He needs to learn there are other people in the world besides him," Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms rigidly over her chest. "What about Vegeta?" The focus did a one-eighty, nailing Bulma in the face.  
  
"What about him?" Was her tension showing?  
  
"What's he think about everything?"  
  
"I haven't talked to him yet. Last I knew we were fighting."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I'll always be fighting with him, he's impossible."  
  
"I could say the same for you," came a deep masculine voice from the doorway; no one had heard the swinging door's squeaky hinges.  
  
"Vegeta," Chi-Chi and 18 said happily, smiling as he strewed into the den.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma growled under her breath, still angry with their last meeting.  
  
"17's not here long," 18 informed him, sucking the last bit of iced tea threw her straw, the sound echoing in her glass. "He's got a blind double date."  
  
"I know." He smirked at her, though couldn't help but steel a glance at Bulma; she didn't notice.  
  
"He tell you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How'd'you know then?"  
  
"You need two couples for a double date." His smirked curled higher, till it seemed to be pulled up by a fishhook; Bulma's face couldn't have looked more shocked. Sure, he'd been with other girls since her, but to so blatantly announce a date in front of her?--that just wasn't him.  
  
"Why're you going on a blind date?" 18 wasn't buying it, she smelled a scam, and though she was all for Bulma and Vegeta getting back together, she didn't want it to be from deception.  
  
"I need to move on with my life," he stated nonchalantly, trying to force his smirk to behave.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're finally taking my advice," Bulma snorted, snatching up her glass, nearly spilling its contents on her lap. "Where is your whore-er-date?"  
  
"In the car. She didn't want to make tension with you here."  
  
"Oh no, no problem. I'd love to meet her actually. Go get her, I'll go tell 17 you're ready."  
  
Vegeta faltered a moment, unprepared for her hasty acceptance, though regained his composure and sauntered out of the room.  
  
"She's probably sluttier than Arisa," Bulma huffed, trudging out a few seconds after Vegeta, though turning a different way in search of 17. She found him soon enough, primping himself in a full-length hall mirror; his hair must be giving him trouble, for that seemed his main focus. "Vegeta's here."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your double date." She tried her hardest not to sound snotty.  
  
"Seriously?" His hair was forgotten in his suddenly confusion.  
  
"Umm, yeah. That's what he said. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just that it's weird and all, and I didn't know he was going. Yumako just said she was setting me up on a blind date. I didn't question it."  
  
"Makes sense if you think about it."  
  
"Yeah, from Yumako's point of view."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Where's Vegeta? Out front?"  
  
"In the den," she said, arching her eyebrow. "What did you mean, 17?" But he was already halfway there.  
  
"Nyoko?" 17 nearly gasped as he entered the den, drifting quickly towards the beautiful brunette, his arms outstretched for a hug.  
  
"Oh my kami 17, I haven't seen you in ages." Her voice was sweet and easy to listen to, not the high-pitched bimbo voices Vegeta's girls usually had; Bulma wasn't impressed, she had to have a flaw.  
  
"Where d'you know her from?" 18 interjected, not at all liking the familiarity.  
  
"It's Nyo," he replied, confusing all but 18 and Nyoko.  
  
"Whose Nyo?" Bulma couldn't stop herself.  
  
"We met when I was a camp counselor a few years back. Been keeping in touch ever since. I should have known Yumako would try to set us up."  
  
"Oh no," Nyoko sighed, her face transforming from happy to sad in one quick liquid motion; no flaws yet, but there had to be. "I'm Vegeta's date, 17."  
  
"Oh!" He smacked himself with the butt of his hand. "Now it makes sense. So where's my date?"  
  
"Urako should be here soon."  
  
"Ur-Urako?" Vegeta stuttered, his face almost paling. "Urako who?"  
  
"Urako Ibi," Nyoko said, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.  
  
The name struck Bulma suddenly as intensely familiar, that she'd heard that name before in reference to Vegeta not too long ago. But where? Who had said it? What had they been talking about?  
  
"They all come back to haunt you sooner or later, Vegeta," 18 laughed, instantly reminding Bulma of where she knew that name from; the Nanami sisters, Hiroe, Arisa, and so many others, including Urako, Vegeta had been with them all.  
  
********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 16! Hey, we're getting progress here, right? Bulma's drifting more towards Vegeta and Vegeta certainly still wants Bulma, plus no one else seems to be truly giving up on them. The dates are a little curve backwards, but don't worry, I won't let you down! :D Oh, and what about that conflict with Rikyu? What did Bulma tell him that he got so angry about? It maybe not be what you're thinking—dunt, dunt, DUNT!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Vegeta and 17's date, Bulma's reaction, trouble for Trunks???? 


	17. Ch 17 Trouble For Trunks

Last time:  
  
The name struck Bulma suddenly as intensely familiar, that she'd heard that name before in reference to Vegeta not too long ago. But where? Who had said it? What had they been talking about?  
  
"They all come back to haunt you sooner or later, Vegeta," 18 laughed, instantly reminding Bulma of where she knew that name from; the Nanami sisters, Hiroe, Arisa, and so many others, including Urako, Vegeta had been with them all.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Bulma paced back and forth across the living room, looking out the window every now and then at the Ouji's residence; it was still and silent, Vegeta was still on his date with Nyoko.  
  
"A watched pot never boils," came the squeaky voice of Bulma's baby sister from behind her.  
  
"Mai, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she sighed, taking a seat in the chair closest to Bulma. "He's never going to stop loving you, you can stop worrying."  
  
"Wh-What're you talking about?"  
  
"Vegeta, of course. He went out with another girl tonight and you're afraid that he's going to love her instead of you, but it's impossible."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted, turning from her to sit in the chair that faced the window.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you. Oh, how was the play? I keep forgetting to ask you. I can't believe I had a birthday party the same night."  
  
"It was fun. You can go to the one tomorrow night, right?"  
  
"As far as I know. I can't wait to see you and Vegeta up there together. I knew he'd make the perfect Romeo." Bulma's jaw dropped as she starred at her sister in utter shock; that's what she's talked to him about at the hospital that night; Mai was completely oblivious to what she'd just said.  
  
"Mai Adora Briefs!" she scolded, slamming her fists on the arm rests. "How could you!?"  
  
"Please, like you don't enjoy his company," she huffed, slightly angry at her sister's reaction; she'd done her a favor.  
  
"You had no right-"  
  
"To suggest it to him? He was all for it when I told him! Said he'd been thinking about it anyway! So don't accuse me, Bulma!" she snapped, her tiny fists clenched at her sides. "You'll thank me later."  
  
"Not likely!" Bulma called childishly after her sister's fleeting figure. "She's got some nerve."  
  
"Whose got some nerve?"  
  
"Hey 'Sama (Shirosama)," she sighed, falling back on the puffy chair, leaning her head back; she didn't need this kind of stress.  
  
"Did you and Mai just get in a fight?"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok. Ok. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"If it's what I think, then no."  
  
"Did you break up with Rikyu this afternoon? Is that why you're concerned with who Vegeta's dating now?"  
  
"I am NOT concerned with who Vegeta's dating. I could care less who he throws his life away with."  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"No. I didn't break up with him, but we are fighting. Why is everything so difficult now?"  
  
"Fighting about what? Vegeta?"  
  
"What else? I told him I was doing more performances this month, and he got all accusatory again. I don't know how much longer I can stand being with him when he does that. I love the kid to death, always have, but I could never love him the way I-" She cut herself off there, her eyes drifting back towards the window. "He's a good guy though."  
  
"You love him like you love me, Bulma. He's like your brother, just like Sorai. I can't see you two together in the future."  
  
"I know," she sighed, hoisting herself to her feet and gliding into Shirosama's awaiting arms. He pulled her into a brotherly embrace, kissing the top of her. "This part is always so hard."  
  
"I know. Do you need me to do anything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that?" He held her out at arms length to better hear her words.  
  
"Be me."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta held his arms loosely around the skinny frame of his brunette date, Nyoko, as they danced to the slow rhythm of the playing song. They were at one of the newest clubs a few towns over; The Crescent Moon, a club partially owned and managed by 17 and 18 with Tamotsu and Yumako, who were helping the twins get a head start in the business.  
  
"I'll be right back," she whispered in his ear as she slowly glided off him and sauntered towards the bathrooms. She hadn't been that forward in the beginning of the date, shying away when he'd said they were dancing. But she warmed up to him soon enough and he found she was quite enjoyable, most unlike any other girl he'd dated before, though nothing, of course, compared to Bulma. He found himself comparing her every detail to that of his blue-haired vixen, down to her teeth, that he found far too straight for his liking; Bulma had one slightly crooked front bottom tooth, Nyoko's were too perfect.  
  
"How'd'you like Nyo?" 17 asked, slinging his arm around Vegeta's shoulders. "Isn't she great? I could love that girl." He watched her walk through the doorway that lead to the restrooms and turn left, almost missing what Vegeta said.  
  
"Then why don't you?" he snapped, shrugging his arm off; he hated when people touched him without his permission.  
  
"I'm on a date with someone else, 'Get, someone who I'm actually having a good time with. I've never had such a good date before. I'm not even thinking about Bulma or-er-Sorry."  
  
"Yeah. Where did Yumako say she found these girls, anyway? I didn't know she knew such slutty people."  
  
"I knew Nyo from counseloring way back when, and she said my date was someone you knew, I just never put two and two together that you'd be on the date. Are you having a good time? Isn't Nyo the best?"  
  
"I think you're on a date with the wrong person, 17. And I think I've had about enough for tonight. Tell her I went home."  
  
"But you look like you're having such a good time with Nyo. I think I actually saw you crack a wee smile back at the table. Come on. Give her a chance."  
  
"I can have just as good a time at home with my son, going over my lines for the play tomorrow night."  
  
"But-But-But-"  
  
"Leave it 17. I'm going home."  
  
"You can't ditch out on me, 'Get. We're in this together," he pleaded, almost frantically, pulling at Vegeta's sleeve.  
  
"You're not really having a good time with Urako, are you?" He yanked his arm from 17's nearly painful grasp.  
  
"Kami no!" he gasped. "She's a wreck. All she'll talk about is you and how you stole her virginity and her heart and then left her and she's never been the same without you and-Do I need to continue? I can't stand another minute alone with her!"  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll take Urako home and you tell Nyoko that something happened and she needed to leave."  
  
"She'll wonder why I didn't take her."  
  
"I insisted cause it's my car."  
  
"You're the best," 17 sighed, leaning in to give Vegeta a hug, though second thought it and patted him on the back; Vegeta was definitely not the type to openly accept hugs from even the people he was closest to. "You can be a really great guy when you want to be."  
  
"Shut up before I punch you," he grumbled, trudging off towards Urako with her face buried in a handkerchief. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Vegeta," she sniffled, dabbing her eyes as she moved over to make room for him at the booth. "Where's Nyoko?"  
  
"Bathroom." He didn't take the seat that her gesture suggested. "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
"B-But what about-"  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
She snatched up her purse and hopped out of the booth without another word, snaking her arm around Vegeta's waist as they walked towards the door.  
  
"You owe me big, 17," he mumbled under his breath, glaring back at his friend who was awaiting Nyoko's return from the bathroom eagerly; surprisingly he found himself smiling, completely missing what Urako just said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Her eyes lit up in hope.  
  
"Home. 17's tired of you."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Stop that or I'll leave you here to watch him drool over another girl."  
  
"Uh-uh-uh…Uh…Ok," she sobbed, curling into his chest as they squeezed threw a crowd of people who were trying to get into the always over-crowded club. He was about to shrug her off, but thought against it and allowed her to cry on his shoulder; she'd be gone in a few short minutes, he could endure this much.  
  
They made it to his car, freshly out of the shop that morning after his fender-bender last weekend, only to find a whorish girl with her sleazy boyfriend all over her on his hood.  
  
"Get the fuck off my car!" he barked, yanking the guy away, flinging him into the nearest car. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? Get off my car!" He yanked at the girl's arm too, though received a less than agonizing punch to the face by her boyfriend.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my girl, jerk-off!"  
  
Vegeta didn't need to counter his words, nor did he want or attempt to, colliding his balled fist with the sleaze's gut, watching with satisfaction as he doubled over in pain.  
  
"Asshole!" the slutty girl squeaked, slapping him across the face before going to her boyfriend's aid.  
  
"You better watch your back. I know who you are, Ouji. You're that Capsule girl's man. I've seen you around," he grunted, using his girlfriend's shoulder as a crutch. "I'll get you for this."  
  
"Trembling," Vegeta mumbled sarcastically, hopping into the front seat. "Really. I'm terrified. Come on you."  
  
"I have a name you know!" Urako snapped, though got in the passenger's seat nonetheless.  
  
"Uh huh." He sped out of the parking lot, tires squealing, not at all paying attention to the sleaze and his whore as he took out a pen and wrote Vegeta's license plate number on his arm.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
No matter how many times they were to do this, Bulma was still always the most nervous before the start of the play. She paced back and forth, biting at her nails furiously. Why was she so nervous? She'd done this before, it should be no different.  
  
"Vegeta!" she shouted suddenly, falling into a vanity chair. Some two minutes later he came sauntering over, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Get that damn smile off your face and go over lines with me."  
  
"You know your lines like the back of your hand."  
  
"Just do it, ok? I don't want to mess up. I need more practice."  
  
"Whatever," he grunted, pulling up a chair in front of her. "Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what? What are you talking about?" she said a little too quickly.  
  
"Are you bitter about last night?" His smile turned quickly to a smirk, as he crossed his arms of his tunic-clad chest.  
  
"Shut up and give me your line."  
  
"No, I want to know. Are you upset that I went on a date last night?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I'm heartbroken. Please, come back to me! I can't stand another moment without you!" she cried, several heads snapping in her direction. "Please. Like anything you do could affect me anymore. Give me your lines."  
  
"You can have be back whenever you like," he said smugly, not taking his eyes from her, his smirk as menacing as ever, though in the back of his mind, secretly he was screaming for her to come back to him, for her to jump into his arms and never want to let go.  
  
"Come on, you go out in ten minutes."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The play went along as smoothly as before, nearly no one messed up their lines and all the props and curtain calls were exactly where and when they should be. During Bulma and Vegeta's simulated sex scene however, the chemistry just didn't seem to be there, and they got quite an earful for it afterward. Bulma simply turned her head and tried to ignore the insults shooting from the director's mouth, though knew it had been a shameful performance and blamed Vegeta's ignorance on it. On their way out, she wouldn't let him forget it.  
  
"It's your fault," she spat, angrily pushing the back doors open. She cursed herself over and over in her head for agreeing before hand to give him a ride home; he'd promised to let his sister use his car that night, and his parents were going straight to a restaurant after the play. "I would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't been such an ass before the play."  
  
"My fault? If you hadn't called me over to 'go over lines' nothing would have gone wrong!"  
  
"Just shut up, ok? I don't want you all pissy when you go home to our son."  
  
"He'll be asleep anyway," he huffed, having to have the last word. She simply ignored him, her focus suddenly on something else in the distance. Flashing red and blue lights illuminated just over the hill, just where her and Vegeta's houses were.  
  
"Wh-What's going on?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth as they crested over the hill. "Holy kuso!" She skidded to a stop in front of the Ouji residence, running as fast as her legs would take her through the front door. A short blonde girl sat in the den, Trunks and Tsukiyama's babysitter, crying into the arms of the man whom the car with the flashing lights belonged to. Standing around the den were three others in the same uniforms. "What the hell's going on!?" she screamed.  
  
"Maiko, what the hell happened?" Vegeta snapped, running in behind Bulma.  
  
"H-H-He's gone," she sobbed into the man's sleeve. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!"  
  
"Who's gone?" Bulma barely recognized her trembling voice.  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 17!! Woohoo! OMG! What the hell happened to Trunks!? You'll see :P I love suspense.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Stuff and things… 


	18. Ch 18 Unfolding Misery

Last time:  
  
"Who's gone?" Bulma barely recognized her trembling voice.  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Bulma. Bulma wake up. Come on. Wake up damn it!" Vegeta yelled, shaking her almost violently; she'd passed out nearly five minutes ago, falling like a brick to the floor. "Maiko, tell me everything." He didn't look up.  
  
The trembling babysitter looked up at him through her fingers and messy bangs, tears no doubt clouding her vision. She didn't answer, only sobbed even louder.  
  
"Maiko, tell me now!" he snapped, nearly dropping Bulma in the process, obviously not in any mood for her crying; it was his son that was gone.  
  
"I-I-I…" She broken off, blowing her nose. "I p-p-p-put Trunks down in his playpen f-f-f-for a m-minute while I w-w-went t-t-to the b-bathr-room. I was only gone f-f-for a minute…"  
  
"Uh," he groaned, turning from her and back to the unconscious Bulma that lay limp in his arms. "It's not your fault." He'd wanted to scream at her, beat her pretty little face in 'til she was as lifeless as Bulma looked, but, with expert restraint, he managed to produce calming words and unclenched fists. "Did you call my parents?"  
  
"I did." It was one of the female officers that answered, her hat hanging from her fingertips; she looked positively petrified, but seemed to hold it back well. "They're on their way."  
  
"Did you get any fingerprints, anything?" Obviously they'd already done this before he and Bulma arrived, but he was running out of things to say to keep himself calm. Trunks was gone, his son, their son, gone. What was he going to do? What were THEY going to do?  
  
"Yes. Prints on the door handle, and the crib. I sent another officer with them to the lab, should have a call with results any time."  
  
"V-V-Vegeta?" Bulma groaned, finally coming to, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "What're you doing in my house?"  
  
"B-"  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. Trunks was-" Her eyes suddenly snapped completely open, darting frantically around; when they fell on the officers, she couldn't keep from screaming. "Holy kuso! My baby! My baby! My baby's gone!" She clung to Vegeta's shoulders immediately, though soon turned her attention to the sobbing blonde on the couch. "You! You did this! It's all your fault! You lost my baby!" she cried, pointing a rigid finger at her, trying to get up, only to be held back by Vegeta's powerful arms.  
  
"It's not her fault and you know it," he said, trying to calm her. It only fueled her anger more.  
  
"You don't even care about him, do you!?" She pushed him back, and ran at Maiko, though, luckily, was intercepted by one of the officers. "Let go of me! She's gonna pay for this! My baby's gone! My baby's gone…" Her tears soon won her over, and she was again placed in Vegeta's arms, where she sobbed into his shoulder until his parents came home.  
  
"Oh Kami," Mrs. Ouji cried, wrapping her arms around her son and her would-be-daughter-in-law. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Mr. Ouji immediately went to the officers, asking any and all questions he could think of. Vegeta could only stare off as his mother tried to console Bulma, not being able to get the thought of his son tied to a rock at the bottom of a lake somewhere, or slit from ear to ear and not being able to even cry. He tried his hardest to keep these thoughts away, but the more he pushed them, the more they pushed back, and more violently each time. And throughout it all, the only conclusion he could come to was, "My son is gone, my son is dead, I'm never going to see him again."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma lay scrunched in a ball on a couch in the Ouji's living room, having fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion hours ago; Vegeta stayed by her, playing absently with her hair, forcing his brain to figure everything out. All but one officers had left, gone to solve their case; the male officer that was left, sat hunched over the kitchen table, leafing through all the papers he had; he'd come across almost nothing.  
  
"Vegeta, dear, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Briefs asked, who had been there for some time now. He shook his head; he wouldn't eat a single morsel before his son was back in his or Bulma's arms. "Do they have any leads?"  
  
"No," he sighed, not taking his eyes off the sleeping form of Bulma.  
  
"Have you called any of your friends, yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like me to?"  
  
He glanced up at her, wanting to smile for her courtesy, though only managing to flinch his lip slightly; he wondered how she could seem so calm when all this was happening, but then he looked down at Bulma and instantly knew why.  
  
"Sure," he finally said, then laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
She was only gone five minutes, when she returned with the cordless phone, pressing it to Vegeta's ear; he figured she would hold it for him if he wanted, but chose, naturally, to grab it.  
  
"Yeah?" He didn't care who it was, and even though he wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone, regardless of who they were, he still answered the call.  
  
"Vegeta it's 17 oh Kami I can't believe what happened I'm so sorry but I really need to tell you something that I know you're going to want to hear." He took a deep breath before continuing on another tirade. "Urako called me after our date the other night and was complaining and that's not important, she said that there was this guy and his girlfriend that you had a fight with after leaving and Kami Vegeta, do you think he took Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta dropped the phone, jaw open, eyes wide; he was absolutely right, he had taken Trunks.  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. Briefs asked, grabbing up the phone.  
  
"I know who took him." Without a second to lose he was in the kitchen, and practically gave the officer a heart attack when he grabbed his collar and demanded that they get to the station and ID the "jerk-off from the club".  
  
"What makes you think it was that guy?"  
  
"Shut up and do as you're told!" he screamed, running back into the living room to get Bulma. He didn't bother waking her, simply gathered her into his arms and ran out the door after the officer.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke next to the sound of screaming, and, thinking of her son, immediately grabbed around the floor for his bottle/diaper bag. When she realized the bag wasn't there, and that she was in fact in a police station, her memory quickly kicked in. She bolted out of her chair in an instant, looking around frantically; before her was a glass wall, where eight or so men stood starring at her, all looking rather bored; Vegeta, who the yelling was coming from, was arguing with an officer, who looked to be the chief. She ran to them immediately, demanding to know what was going on.  
  
"Your boyfriend here doesn't seem to think we're doing all that we can to get your son back!" the chief snapped, though immediately regretted it as Vegeta's fist collided with his jaw; he had to use all his restraint to keep himself from retaliating on the college freshman.  
  
"How dare you yell at her when her son is missing! Who the hell do you think you are!?"  
  
"Forgive me miss," he sighed, rubbing his cheek, wondering how such a short and seemingly powerless person could pack so much. He would have noticed the rippling muscles had he not been wearing a jacket. "Now-" He turned back to Vegeta, flames in his eyes. "-as I was saying, we have all the man power we can afford on this case, and these are the only people in our data base that fit the description that you described to us!"  
  
"Well maybe that's because he's in another station's data base! Did you ever think of that!?"  
  
"Of course we have! And those people are being escorted here as we speak!"  
  
"My son could be dead right now and you wouldn't care," he spat, trying to speak softly enough that Bulma didn't hear. Thankfully she hadn't, and was feet away, looking through the two-way mirror at the men; she wondered if any of them had taken her son, for she hadn't heard a word of Vegeta's argument, and if not, if they had done something that could land them there in the future.  
  
"Why are we here?" Bulma suddenly asked, silencing all the yelling. Vegeta was by her side in a heartbeat, arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, as if to protect her; she really didn't seem to notice, let alone mind the obvious affection he was showing her that he rarely showed when they were dating. The chief answered her.  
  
"Your boyfriend thinks he knows who took your son," he said calmly, though wanting very much to scream at Vegeta some more. "We're bringing in any person who fits his description of who he thinks took him." She turned to Vegeta, instantly collapsing into his arms, tears beginning once again to well in her cerulean eyes; she didn't notice when he almost dropped her, not ready for her to fall as she did. "We're doing all that we can."  
  
It was an hour at least before the three other stations in the vicinity had trudged in the men who fit Vegeta's profile. One by one they filed into the glassed-in room, in front of a stark white wall, lights seeming to blind them. Vegeta glared at them all, not caring whether they were innocent or not, all resembling that man from the club in one way or another, but none fitting the description. But there were still more to come. Bulma took all this in silence and with little responsiveness, only glancing at the men every now and then, not knowing at all what Vegeta was looking for and too tired to listen to him describe the man yet another time. It wasn't that it wasn't important to her to find the man, just that with Vegeta there, she didn't need to have that information, she'd just get in the way of the officers and everyone who was trying to help them. The last thing she wanted to do was screw up her chances of finding Trunks because she was too nosey and got in the way of the people that were doing their job. Besides, she had no clue what to do or make of the situation, other than she was petrified to the core that something horrible was happening to her son and she couldn't stop it. She would go to Vegeta if she thought it would calm her, but her fear that he was thinking the exact same thoughts kept her quiet; if he had no faith in finding their son, then why should she? He was the one who had so much faith in them ever having a solid relationship again, but if he didn't have it for this, then everything truly was hopeless and Trunks would be gone forever; no use in trying to find him.  
  
"None?" Bulma asked as Vegeta took a heavy seat beside her, face tense and lids heavy; he needed sleep, desperately.  
  
"They won't let us leave the station, you know," he sighed, repressing a yawn.  
  
"Can they do that?" She was beyond crying at this point, her eyes dry and sore.  
  
"Apparently. We're a hazard in the case." He glanced at her a moment, wanting to kiss her, but fought the sensation; Trunks, Trunks was gone. "Plus, I think the pigheaded chief thinks I'll hurt the stupid son of a bitch that took him."  
  
"Would you?" She laid her head on his shoulder, though picked it back up immediately, pulling his head to hers; she'd already slept too long, it was his turn.  
  
"Of course I would. That asshole deserves what I'd give him."  
  
"You know," she began, but then let her voice drop, starring at the tiled pattern on the floor that really didn't make a regular pattern; she forced her eyes to see one.  
  
"What?" He yawned, not being able to hold it any longer.  
  
"You need some sleep."  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"Well, if the police hadn't been at your house from ten minutes when we got there, then whoever took Trunks can't be that far, probably not even out of the city. If the news station-"  
  
"Chief said publicity only makes things worse. The guy would flee the city to not get caught."  
  
"Are you sure it was that guy? I mean, what motive did he have to commit such a crime? I don't think anyone is that stupid to risk prison just because they were yelled at by someone."  
  
"Bulma," he sighed, stressing it. "I'm telling you it was that jerk-off. Who the hell else could it be? He knew my name and he knew who you were, so chances are that he knew where we lived and that we had a child together. It has to be him."  
  
"Ok. All I'm saying is that all those officers are looking for that guy you described, but what if it wasn't him? What if it wasn't a man at all?"  
  
"What're you getting at?" By now they were both so immersed in the conversation that neither noticed the troop of new men that were being herded in behind the glass.  
  
"What do you think, Vegeta?"  
  
"Bulma, this is no time for games. Our son is somewhere out there with a stranger and you're playing head games with me!"  
  
"I am not!" she snapped, wanting to slap him. "Listen! I don't think it was a stranger, and I don't think it was even a man! Open your eyes Vegeta! It was Arisa!"  
  
He didn't waste a second, not even enough time to say, "Holy Kami you're right!" He raced over to the chief, quickly describing Arisa and giving several possible addresses and phone numbers as to where she could be; Bulma listened in half relief and half disgust; he knew way too much personal information about that woman to be natural.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta, you need to get some sleep. You being dead tired isn't going to help anything," Bulma yelled, pulling him from his chair. There were cots set up in another room; they were required to stay the night; if there was no news of their son by tomorrow, they could go home.  
  
"I am not even closing my eyes until I've seen my son again," he snapped, shrugging her off, but as he spoke his eyelids were already beginning to drop.  
  
"Vegeta, I know you love our son, and I love him too, but our lack of sleep isn't going to help matters. They promised they'd wake us as soon as they heard even the tiniest bit of information about Trunks."  
  
"How can you be so calm?" he asked blatantly, allowing her to escort him to their room; two cots, appropriate.  
  
"Because," she sighed, almost painfully, pushing him onto his cot, then sitting on her own. "If I acted how I really felt inside I'd die from exhaustion, or insanity, which ever came first." She pulled her shoes off, throwing them across the room. "I can't afford to waste energy on crying anymore, or being worried. I have to focus everything of figuring out where our son is." She sighed, heavily, and laid down. "I can't live without him."  
  
"Me neither," he whispered, eyes closed. He didn't care that he wasn't "acting like Vegeta", and really, no one seemed to notice. "And I know you hate hearing this, and believe me, its not easy to say-"  
  
"I know Vegeta," she all but whimpered, turning away. "I know."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 18! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! How was that? Depressing? I know. Short? I know. Sad? I know. But hey, I updated, and I have ideas for the next chapter already.  
  
Updates are slow because of my busy-ness (not business). SORRY! L  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Who took Trunks!? 


	19. Ch 19 Is He Really Gone?

Last time:  
  
"Me neither," he whispered, eyes closed. He didn't care that he wasn't "acting like Vegeta", and really, no one seemed to notice. "And I know you hate hearing this, and believe me, its not easy to say-"  
  
"I know Vegeta," she all but whimpered, turning away. "I know."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Miss! Miss!"  
  
Bulma groaned, swatting away whoever dared wake her from her peaceful dream: Trunks in her arms, laughing at nothing she could see, Vegeta's arm around her waist, kissing her cheek lovingly. Kami how she craved that!  
  
"Miss! Please wake up miss! We've found the two people in question!"  
  
She bolted up right, head colliding with the red-haired office.  
  
"My baby! You've found my baby?"  
  
"No, no, please, listen." He held her arms. "We found the man and the woman Mr. Ouji described. Both are positively identified as Buncho Seo and Arisa Kuno."  
  
Bulma was out of the room and down the hall in seconds, not at all shocked when she saw Vegeta screaming at an officer.  
  
"Let me talk to those scum!" he screamed, looking as though he'd strike him at any moment. "One of them took my son and I'm going to find out who!"  
  
"Ah, Miss Briefs. How are you?"  
  
"Where are they?" she hissed, clenching her teeth and startling the officer. "Show me them."  
  
"They're being questioned, Miss Briefs. Please, both of you-" He shot a hard glare at Vegeta. "-just wait patiently. There's nothing more we can do right now. Your son wasn't found at either of the suspects' homes."  
  
"What're you saying!" Bulma demanded. They couldn't be saying what she thought they were saying. No. Her worst fears were not being realized. Trunks was safe somewhere; scared and lonely, but safe. Not…Not…She couldn't even think it.  
  
"I'm saying there's nothing else we can do right now without more information."  
  
Bulma finally collapsed into Vegeta's arms, allowing him to lead her to a chair.  
  
"He's my life," she whimpered, curling into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without him…"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Nothing?" Bulma asked numbly, biting her nails, her hands shaking.  
  
"Nothing," the officer sighed, bowing his head slightly. "I'm so sorry, but we can't hold either here any longer without charging them with a crime, and without your son, there's no crime. There's not a hint of him ever being at either of their houses…I'm sorry…"  
  
"Well keep looking," was all she could think to say.  
  
"We should go home too," Vegeta mumbled with a great yawn; he hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep as Bulma had; all the crying really wore her down.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We'll call you the second we find a lead," the officer promised, giving her a weak smile.  
  
They pulled into the Ouji's driveway around 5:00 PM, both exhausted. The strain of simply staying awake and having to think about what was happening was killing them both. Bulma didn't even think about what she was doing, and walked into Vegeta's house and up to his room with him.  
  
"They'll find him," she said, eyes looking blankly up at Vegeta as she took a seat on his bed. "Right?"  
  
He forced a nod and sat beside her.  
  
"I want my baby Vegeta…I miss him so much…I-"  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. She didn't protest; she was too tired.  
  
Slowly he moved towards her, catching her eyes for a brief second before plunging in and capturing her lips. Vulnerable and shattered, she surrendered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't care in that instance that she was supposed to be hating him, that he'd cheated on her; she needed the comfort badly, more than she'd ever need it before. She was crying, tears splashing onto his face; neither cared. He slipped his hand under her shirt and rested it on her warm, flat belly.  
  
"Bulma," he whispered, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Vegeta," she answered hoarsely, urging him on. He pulled at her shirt, easily slipping it from her thinning body; was she eating right? "Take me."  
  
She tugged feverishly at his pants, hissing at the zipper when it stuck. He smiled weakly, helping her with them. He went for her pants, easily pulling them off and tossing them to the side.  
  
"Come back to me, Bulma," he said, almost sounding like a plea.  
  
She suddenly froze.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta," she said; but he was now too busy working on her neck. "Vegeta, stop," she gasped, pushing him away. "I can't do this. No, not now, not ever. Trunks is gone and we're over." She whipped her eyes furiously, grabbing at her discarded shirt and pulling it on. "I'm supposed to be getting over you, not falling for you again." She didn't know why she said this last statement, only that it was completely true and she meant for him to hear it.  
  
"You're falling for me?" His voice was weak.  
  
"No," she said firmly, barely able to choke it out. She found her pants and tugged them on, not bothering with the button.  
  
He gave her a look as if to say, "You're certain?"  
  
"That's why I can walk away." She was out the door before he could force a breath.  
  
Twenty minutes later Bulma sat on her bedroom floor, a box of old photos in front of her, pictures scattered everywhere. She was looking at one with her and Chi-Chi from last year; it was a week before she had Gohan, and Bulma was already showing a little; she tossed it back in the box. She should probably call Chi-Chi soon, and 18.  
  
"Where are you baby?" she sighed, glancing at his picture on her bed stand.  
  
She looked through the pictures some more, wanting to rip most in half in a rage. Her eyes suddenly fell on one she didn't remember even being taken; must have been put there by her mother. Her and Vegeta sat on her living room couch, she was smiling broadly and Vegeta had his usual scowl and wasn't even looking at the camera. His head was down on her swollen belly; fingers sprawled out as if trying to communicate with the fetus inside.  
  
"I hate you," she whimpered, crushing the picture to her chest, tears falling on some other pictures in her lap.  
  
Soon she had enough with the old photos, the emotion being too much for her, and pushed the box back under her bed. When she realized the picture was still in her hand, she pulled the box back out and tossed it back in. It was halfway back under, when she snatched the picture and placed it on her bedside table, next to the picture of Trunks.  
  
"Kami I hate you," she said again to the picture as she crawled into bed. "So why do I still love you so much?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Vegeta paced around his room, something he seemed to do too often now, pondering everything that had happened since the play. Trunks was gone, possibly forever; Bulma still hated him, but she was struggling, she wanted to love him, but-  
  
"What's the use?" he groaned, falling onto his bed, the urge for his former bad habit pulling at him. He was still in his boxers from when he'd almost had Bulma again, soft and warm and willing in his arms. Kami how he missed that feeling; her scent, her touch, her…love.  
  
A sudden knock at the door brought him from his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your mother, can I come in?" Since when did she ask such things?  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, turning away from the door.  
  
"I just saw Bulma run out of here, crying." She sat on the bed. "What happened? Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"You're a bright one." Even in his ultimate sorrow, his sarcasm still took hold of him with its icy grasp. She didn't seem to notice it, or if she did, ignored it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We had a fight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Vegeta Ouji," she snapped, forcing him to look at her. "That girl is in incredible pain right now! You know better than anyone 'cause you're in the same pain! Why can't you simply comfort her and not let your stupid hostility drive her away?" She slapped him on the back of the head when he sat up. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
"You really want to know?" he yelled, pushing her off the bed. She stood, knowing he would do that.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine!" He stood as well, on the other side of the bed. He grabbed up his pants and threw them at his mother; she caught them. "We came home from the police station and she was upset!" He was shaking all over. "I didn't know what else to do, so-"  
  
"You kissed her."  
  
"Yes," he hissed. "I kissed her. And she kissed me back."  
  
"Well why wouldn't she? She needed comfort."  
  
"Would you let me tell the damn story?" She nodded. "She kissed me back, and then…" He stopped. He'd been such a fool.  
  
"You tried to sleep with her, didn't you?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed, walking over and grabbing his arms, forcing him to meet her eyes. "She's so completely vulnerable right now. And I know you just want to help her and stop her crying and make her happy, but that's the last thing she needs is having to combat her feelings for you with those for your son. She doesn't need anymore burden right now…Goku called."  
  
He nodded, slipping easily from his mother's grip and tumbling onto his bed; he'd call him back later.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Yamcha, Sorai, Rikyu, and Emiko (16) came home from a backbreaking two-on-two basketball game; Sorai and Emiko won, creaming their older brothers. The news of Trunks' abduction hadn't reached their ears yet; Rikyu was still bitter about Bulma deciding to call it quits on them; he didn't understand, and quite frankly, he was too pissed to try. He'd come around eventually and they'd be great friends again, but right now he needed some space; he loved her so much.  
  
"Oh you guys sucked out there," Emiko laughed, chugging sloppy gulps of orange juice straight from the carton. "I don't think I've ever won a game by THAT many points."  
  
"Can it, Emi," Yamcha snapped, still angry about losing to his little brother and sister, both at least two inches shorter than him.  
  
Rikyu sat at the kitchen table, head in his arms, thinking of Bulma. Kami he missed her. Where had things gone wrong?  
  
"I did that for months after we split," Yamcha said, taking a seat beside him. "But you'll get over her soon enough, and realize she was right, and you'll be happy for her, and love her as a friend, and soon you'll find someone knew."  
  
"You're wrong," he spat, looking away.  
  
"I had that same attitude. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I just hope you don't drag yourself down too much."  
  
"Masumi's home to watch the kids, right?" Sorai asked, looking around the corner as if his siblings were there. "I can hear Sayuri crying. I hope she's not in that phase Yoshi was in. Non-stop crying all day long."  
  
"Speak of the devil," Emiko said as Masumi (15), Sayuri (7), Suko (12), and Yoshi (8) came into the kitchen; Masumi was carrying an empty popcorn bowl. "What were you all doing?"  
  
"Watching a movie," Yoshi beamed with a tooth grin; obviously one of his favorites.  
  
"Hey, umm, if you're all in here-" Sorai looked to Emiko, then Yamcha. "-then whose crying upstairs?"  
  
Everyone strained their ears.  
  
"Maybe it's Nariko (13)," Suko offered, grabbing a juice box from the refrigerator, which Yoshi stole from her and ran.  
  
"No, it sound like a baby crying," said Emiko, arching an eyebrow. "Nariko doesn't sound like a baby when she cries."  
  
"Well then someone better go see what's wrong," Sayuri said. "'Cause if she's crying like a baby then she's really upset."  
  
Emiko, Sorai and Yamcha headed the search with Masumi and Sayuri at their heals.  
  
"Nariko," Yamcha called, knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"I'll just go in," said Masumi. "It's my room too."  
  
"No, let her answer…Nariko?"  
  
"Yeah?" she finally answered, voice sounding rather shaky.  
  
"What's going on in there? Are you alright? I heard you crying."  
  
"Oh, right. Umm, no, that was the TV. I was watching some movie and accidentally turned the volume up real high. Sorry."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Umm, no. I'm fine. I'd rather be alone right now."  
  
Just then the crying started up again.  
  
"Damn it," they heard her swear. "Sorry. I stepped on the remote."  
  
"Just mute it," Yamcha suggested, gently turning the knob and finding it locked. "Do you have a key?" he whispered to Masumi. "There's something going on in there."  
  
"Umm, yeah, up there, on the door frame."  
  
"Thanks." He reached up and grabbed the little key, same as all the others for the bedrooms of the house; a skeleton key. He gently inserted the key in the lock, turning it slowly so not to make a sound. "Shh." He pushed on the door, praying that it didn't creak. But he couldn't help but gasp, along with everyone else, at what he saw.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Shirosama plopped down on the couch next to Bulma, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"What'cha watchin' sis?" he asked, knowing full well that she was just spacing out.  
  
"I dunno," she sighed, handing him the remote.  
  
"How'd things go with Rikyu?" Anything to keep her mind off Trunks.  
  
"Oh, Rikyu?" She looked at him as if snapping out of a daze. "Yeah, he's alright I guess. He wasn't too happy when I told him…"  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"That I was wrong and selfish, whatever that meant. I don't think he'll ever talk to me again." Her monotone worried Shirosama, but he pressed her anyway, hoping to trigger something that would set her mind away from her stolen son. "And I feel like I should go back to him, you know? I miss him like crazy and I love him to death, but…"  
  
"I understand," he sighed, defeated. "I love you sis."  
  
"You too 'sama…You too…"  
  
"Bulma!!" Both their heads snapped in the direction of the front door. "Bulma it's me Yamcha! Bulma, are you there!"  
  
Shirosama jogged to the door, nearly falling over when Yamcha came rushing in.  
  
"Kami Bulma, I'm so sorry. We didn't know," he confessed, hugging her tightly. "Rikyu was angry and we hadn't talked in a few days and-Kami, Nariko, I don't know what got into her, I just-I-"  
  
"Yamcha, what's going on?" Shirosama demanded. "What-" His voice dropped instantly as he saw Rikyu, and several more of Yamcha's siblings enter the house; Rikyu's arms were full with a crying, purple-haired bundle.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma screamed, shoving her brother and Yamcha aside to reach her baby. "Oh baby, oh baby," she cried, clutching him to her chest, joyous tears welcome and flowing. "I missed you so much. Oh my baby, my Trunks…"  
  
"What happened?" Shirosama asked; Bulma wasn't listening, she'd find out soon enough.  
  
"Nariko took her," he sighed, ashamed. "Sorai took her to the police station…We couldn't just let her…I mean…She needs some help…" He paused for a moment. "She was so angry with Bulma for leaving me…and then when she left Rikyu…She couldn't take it…She looked up to Bulma so much…She…" He stopped, he couldn't say anymore.  
  
"Bulma, are you ok?" Rikyu asked, taking a seat beside her, wanting to crush her to him.  
  
"Thank you so much," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Thank you…"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Can I get you or Trunks anything?"  
  
"Yeah…" She couldn't help her smile. "Vegeta."  
  
************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 19!! Woo! Oh my Kami! Can you believe it was her? You people probably didn't even know who she was, heehee. But hey, I introduced her before (she's in the last chapter of Falling For The Neighbor Boy-she's angry with Bulma in that chapter). Great twist huh? I'm proud :P Heehee.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: The aftermath… 


	20. Ch 20 A New Beginning

Last time:  
  
"Can I get you or Trunks anything?"  
  
"Yeah…" She couldn't help her smile. "Vegeta."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"No one thought to check Rikyu's house," 17 said, starring into his mug of tea. They were all there, all of Bulma and Vegeta's friends, and all of both their siblings; 17, 18, Krillin, Goku, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Rikyu, Emiko, Roxy, and Hiroe; Sorai was on his way. "When we heard we called everyone we knew."  
  
"It's alright," Bulma assured him, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before grabbing Trunks' bottle and handing it to Vegeta. "What matters is that Trunks is back." She sighed, then looked to Rikyu. "I wish Nariko didn't have to be punished for this…"  
  
"She's not, not really," Yamcha answered. "My mother agreed to have her stay at Furusawa Hospital."  
  
"But isn't that-"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, leaning against the wall. "It's a mental institution…but she really does need the help. She's been so bitter and unstable since we-You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry it had to be this way."  
  
"Don't be. Everything should work out for the best."  
  
Bulma took a seat beside Vegeta, absently putting her hand on his leg, which did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the room; but they said nothing.  
  
"Look, you guys," Bulma said after a considerable silence. "I'm sorry I didn't call and tell any of you what was going on. But you have to underst-"  
  
"Don't you dare say another word Bulma Briefs," Chi-Chi scolded, handing little Gohan to Goku, who took him graciously. She bent down in front of her longtime aqua-haired friend, grabbing the hand that wasn't on Vegeta's leg. "I would have done the same had my Gohan been taken from me. You did what you had to do and I wouldn't have wanted to get in the way of anything."  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Goku added.  
  
"And me," said 18.  
  
"And me," Krillin piped up, having barely said a word since he arrived.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone's eyes fell on Bulma at her sudden outburst. "When are you two gonna get married? I'm sick of waiting."  
  
A ripple of laughter coursed through the kitchen.  
  
"January first," Krillin said proudly, instinctively grabbing 18's hand and toying with her engagement ring. "Picked the date myself."  
  
"Good choice. And I best be one of the bride's maids."  
  
"No B," 18 said sarcastically. "I was gonna ask 'Geta to do it."  
  
More laughter rang, though Vegeta alone seemed immune.  
  
"Who wants cake!?" Mrs. Briefs voice rang through the kitchen as she set a huge blue-frosting cake on the table with flowing cursive writing that read: Welcome Home Trunks.  
  
"When in Kami's name did you have time to make a cake, mom?" Shirosama blurted out, though was first to grab a knife and begin cutting it.  
  
"I didn't, of course," she bubbled. "I had Sué make it." Sué was Capsule Corps.' personal chef, for office parties and such; Mrs. Briefs was always challenging her to cook-offs, which always resulted in big parties so the food didn't go to waste.  
  
The group moved to the living room eventually, though there were so many people that extra chairs from the kitchen were brought in to accommodate everyone. Vegeta stayed in a far corner, cradling Trunks as Bulma took to entertaining everyone; she'd talk with Vegeta later, when everyone was gone.  
  
At first Mrs. Briefs told story after story about Bulma as a baby and a toddler, including Vegeta where needed. Then she went on to some of Trunks' little outtakes, and finally she seemed exhausted from talking, which rarely happened, and now everyone talked in small groups.  
  
Bulma was in mid-conversation with Emiko, something about Trunks, but she wasn't really listening, for Vegeta suddenly caught her eye; Roxy was sitting beside him, holding his hand and whispering in his ear; her face was solemn, like someone at a funeral, and Vegeta's was unchanged, though it still made Bulma's stomach turn. What if they got together? What if she never had another chance with him again?  
  
No.  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't want another chance. She didn't want him back after what he did. She didn't want him…Right?  
  
"Bulma, are you alright?" Emiko asked, touching her knee.  
  
"Yeah," she said, focusing back on her little friend.  
  
Soon, however, Rikyu came by and escorted Bulma into the kitchen to talk in private; Emiko didn't protest.  
  
"Everything ok, Rikyu?" She took a seat at the kitchen table, a little worried at he still stood.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…I miss you like crazy is all. I just wanted a little time alone."  
  
"I miss you too," she confessed, almost giving into her temptation to kiss him. No. That wouldn't do any good. "But-"  
  
"I know, I know. We broke up and we're going to stay broken up…I just can't help but wonder though, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know," she laughed sadly. "Believe me, I know."  
  
He looked at the floor suddenly, as if just realizing he'd been looking into her eyes the whole time.  
  
"One night?" he whimpered, coming up and claiming her hands, then her lips with his lips. She gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Kami how she wanted strong masculine arms around her right now, a strong man in her bed, loving her and only her.  
  
But not him.  
  
"Rikyu." She reluctantly pushed him away. "I can't do this…I…I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," he sighed, defeated, taking a seat beside her. "You love Vegeta, and I have to learn to not love you."  
  
"You'll find love, Rikyu. I know you will."  
  
"I thought I already had it," he laughed, fighting some oncoming tears. "Well, I better get going. I have a big physics test tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Rikyu."  
  
"Good night, Bulma."  
  
She stay in the kitchen for some time after Rikyu left, simply starring at the wall, thinking over what had happened and then looping back to her son. Kami everything was so difficult, but weren't things starting to fall into place? Wasn't that the relief she was feeling? It wasn't just having her baby back, it was something else, she could feel it.  
  
"B." It was 18, with Chi-Chi right behind her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"It's a kitchen, not a secret lab," she laughed.  
  
"No, but you probably have one of those," Chi-Chi said, taking Rikyu's chair; 18 stood, she liked standing. A deep uneasy silence followed; Bulma shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"What's up, guys?"  
  
"Are you really ok, Bulma?" 18 asked, knitting her eyebrows. "We worry about you. Even before all this."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Vegeta, of course," Chi-Chi sighed, leaning back. "You're in so much pain. We just can't watch anymore."  
  
"You haven't been. You guys hogged tied me and made me listen to his story. That's hardly just sitting by and watching."  
  
"You two belong together," she pleaded, grabbing her hands.  
  
"No, we belongED together." She freed her hands and stood. "Not anymore."  
  
"You're so stubborn Bulma Briefs!" 18 suddenly yelled, coming forward. "Love him damn it! He loves you!"  
  
"Get out of my face, 18." There was nothing mean or hostile about her voice; she only meant it.  
  
"Kami," she sighed, looking to Chi-Chi for help.  
  
"Look B, we really just can't leave this alone. We love both of you too damn much. Just consider him again…"  
  
"Yeah," 18 added. "Let him speak, let him tell you himself how he loves you, and then decide to leave things or not."  
  
"I'm not promising anything," Bulma finally sighed, completely unprepared for the arms that suddenly snaked around her. "You two are insane."  
  
"Yeah, but you love us."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Trunks lay asleep in his crib, his parents watching over him, simply admiring the beautiful child they created together. His little tuft of purple hair sprouted from his nightcap, like a wild plant that could never be controlled.  
  
Bulma sighed, bending down to get a closer look at her son. It had been six hours since his return and she still couldn't peal her eyes away.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, brushing the backs of her fingers along his motionless face. He didn't stir. "It's amazing that Nariko could have had him all night last night and no one found him."  
  
Vegeta was silent; the only word he'd spoken since he'd arrived was, "Trunks."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be fairly easy to keep him there." She was over the initial shock of knowing it was Nariko. "Yamcha does have a big family, with a lot of little children running around." She sighed again and straightened up. "I'm just glad to have him back."  
  
She looked at Vegeta suddenly, as if just realizing he was there. A wide, genuine smile crept across her face. She loved him, she couldn't deny it, and even though he'd cheated on her, she still wanted to hug him, and she did. When she released him, he was as still as ever.  
  
"Say something Vegeta."  
  
He glanced up at her, then his eyes quickly focused back on his son.  
  
"Please."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said finally, turning and heading for the door.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Home. I'm tired. I need some sleep for class tomorrow."  
  
"You can stay here." There was something hopeful, yet completely sorrowful about her voice; she knew he wouldn't stay.  
  
"Why would I do that?" He turned back to face her, though when his eyes found hers, quickly averted them. "Listen." He gripped the side of Trunks' crib. "There's only one way I'm staying here, and you know what it is. I've seen my son; I know he's safe and that I can see him tomorrow after class. I'm too tired to even keep my eyes open, and…" He groaned in the back of his throat; he didn't want to say what was on his mind, but forced it anyway. "…and I don't want to be around you right now."  
  
His hand slipped from the crib and he turned to go.  
  
"Why?" Her voice was trembling and she ignored her tears. She'd gone through too much trauma in that last two days to have things end this way between them.  
  
"Because." He didn't face her. "Even when Trunks was gone, even when you thought you'd lost him forever, you wouldn't even kiss me." His voice was slowly rising. "The fear of losing your son completely has brought you closer to him, but…" He couldn't continue. No, it wouldn't make a difference. She was dead set on being apart from him.  
  
"You think that if I was faced with losing you forever, if you were going to die for example, that I'd up and leave?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You're a bastard Vegeta," she spat, causing him to look up at her tear-stained face. "I left you because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you!" Her fists were clenched and shaking at her sides. "If you can't understand that then you're right, you should go home. But right now I need you, I need you in that bed!" She pointed frantically to her bed. "I need your arms around me, I need you to tell me that you love me and that if I take you back I am the only woman in your life!"  
  
"You're lying," he snapped, though immediately regretted it, and knew that she was not. "Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"I already told you." A small weak smile spread across her lips. "I love you, I love you with all I have and I can't bare to be mad at you anymore."  
  
"There's a catch."  
  
Her smile formed into a smirk.  
  
"Of course there's a catch. But I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
She all but ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into the most passionate kiss he could remember. Without seconds they were on the bed, Vegeta on top, tearing at Bulma's shirt.  
  
"You're sure about this?" he gasped, finally pulling her shirt off.  
  
"Did Hyata stabilize hypofusionarian energy?" (I just made something up :P)  
  
He gave her a blank look.  
  
"Yes," she breathed huskily. "It means yes."  
  
He sat up suddenly and moved to the end of the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're vulnerable right now," he sighed, completely angry with himself for what he was about to do.  
  
"No I'm not," she whimpered, grabbing for his wrist, but he was already to his feet. He handed her her discarded shirt.  
  
"Listen. If you still want to have me tomorrow, then when I come to see Trunks, we'll be together then."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not going to do this the wrong way, Bulma. If I have you again it's for keeps. I will not lose you again." It sounded like a demand more than anything, but she could feel the emotion in it. He loved her. "And we better wait 'til after the next play."  
  
"What? But that's in a week!"  
  
"Exactly." He gave her one of his famous all-knowing looks. "It gives you more time to consider this. I won't take you on a whim."  
  
"It's not a whim though Vegeta."  
  
"Yes, right now it's not, but it might have been in the morning if you changed your mind."  
  
"This isn't fair. Its my choice, my rules!"  
  
"These are your rules," he sighed. "Believe me. I do NOT want to wait a week to take you again. I've waited too long as it is, but…"  
  
"I won't be here in a week. Your chance is tonight." She tried to sound convincing, but her resolve was fading.  
  
"You'll want this time when you begin to realize what's going to happen."  
  
"Will you tell me everything?" she asked, pulling her shirt back on, then grabbing up the sweater on her chair and pulling that on as well.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes. Everything. Everything I ask, will you tell me?"  
  
He thought about it for a long moment, glancing at Trunks a few times.  
  
"Yes," he sighed, defeated and broken. "Everything. Everything you want to hear."  
  
"No, everything that's the truth. I don't want to hear poetry and pretty words, Vegeta. I want to hear your truth."  
  
"Then you agree? In a week?"  
  
"Yes, a week would be fine. I can't stop loving you in a week." She sighed heavily, joining him at the crib. "And I can wait a week to find out if you love me as well."  
  
He was in the hall, almost out of earshot, when he turned back. He walked right up to her, an inch from her face, and said, "Roxy is nothing, I can live without Roxy. She was a fling when you left. I don't want her."  
  
"And I don't want Rikyu."  
  
He pulled her in for one last kiss before their week of absence. Both were reluctant to let go.  
  
"I love you Vegeta," she whispered, his lips pressed to her forehead, tears already soaking her face.  
  
"Bye."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 20!! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Lookie what I did! :P Heehee. Well, as you can see, Bulma has something up her sleeve for Vegeta, but does he have something prepared for her? Oh I can't wait to do this! Weee! I've been planning it from the beginning! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Hmm, to tell or not to tell? NOT TO TELL! :P 


	21. Ch 21 Bed Hopping

Last time:  
  
"I love you Vegeta," she whispered, his lips pressed to her forehead, tears already soaking her face.  
  
"Bye."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"He actually turned you down?" Chi-Chi gasped, absent-mindedly gripping the pillow under her head a little tighter. Her and 18 had come to spend the night; they all agreed they needed time to catch up. Goku was at Vegeta's with Gohan, and Trunks was there as well, and Krillin too. Bulma felt bad for filling Mrs. Ouji's house with screaming babies, she had enough with Tsukiyama, but both Trunks and Gohan were very restless. "That's not like him. Well, with you anyway. He's turned tons of girls down."  
  
"Not Arisa," Bulma huffed, under her breath. Just because she was considering taking him back didn't mean she wasn't bitter about what happened. She'd never forget that.  
  
"He can't turn every girl down," 18 laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It obviously wasn't the right thing to say. "Why did he turn you down? Did he say?"  
  
"Said he wanted things to be just right." She glanced up at 18, who was on the bed; Chi-Chi and Bulma chose to stay on the floor. "He didn't want us sleeping together on a whim."  
  
"Well that's understandable."  
  
"Is it?" she sneered, immediately regretting her words. Chi-Chi still didn't know about 18 and Vegeta having slept together; as far as she knew, herself, Vegeta, and 18 were the only ones that knew. "I just don't see how he can beg and beg and beg for so long, and then, when I finally give him what he wants-"  
  
"He doesn't want sex, B," Chi-Chi sighed, letting her head fall the few inches to her pillow. "He wants you. He wants to be your boyfriend again. He wants a family."  
  
"Yes, well, he's going to have to settle for what I give him right now. I mean it hasn't even been a year since graduation. I'm being nice about all this, if you think about it. I didn't have to put up with his shit. I could have gotten complete custody of Trunks and slapped him with a well-deserved restraining order."  
  
"You wouldn't have done that though."  
  
"But I could have. And the fact that I didn't proves how easy I've been to him. He deserves a swift kick between the legs."  
  
"Kami," 18 sighed, seeming to be in her own little world; she was now lying on her back, starring at the ceiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just thinking; I never would have thought things would end up this way." She rolled back over and directed her attention at her friends. "Well, Goku and Chi-Chi were a given, but everything else? It's like someone tilted the universe or something." She glanced at her stunning engagement ring, beaming with pride. "Me and Krillin, B and 'Geta with a baby. What ever happened to those good old days in the tent?"  
  
"Yeah, I miss that too. We all need to go camping once Bulma and Vegeta are back together again."  
  
"Who says that'll happen?" Bulma demanded, quite angry at Chi-Chi's words. Just because she wanted to sleep with Vegeta didn't mean she was willing to accept him into a relationship again. He deserved to be used just for sex, the way he used so many other girls; but Bulma wasn't about to say that's what she was thinking, or that she hadn't been thinking that when she wanted Vegeta a few nights ago. Best just leave it at what she said and reply to what 18 just said. What did she say? "What was that?"  
  
"I said, that it's a very likely possibility."  
  
"Possible, not probable."  
  
"So, what, you're just going to sleep with him and then kick him out of bed?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"That's low B, even for Vegeta. He'd never do that to someone he cared about."  
  
"Well, maybe that's because I don't care about him."  
  
"That's a downright lie and you know it Bulma Briefs."  
  
"I can use him just as I like, thank you. He's done more than enough to deserve it."  
  
"I'm worried about him," 18 said out of the blue. "I think he's taking up his habit again, you know?"  
  
Both Bulma and Chi-Chi gave heavy sighs. They knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"I can't find anything in his room, but I saw a bandage on his arm last week. He said he'd fallen or some lie like that."  
  
"He'll be fine," Bulma assured her, though it was more for herself, more of a hope than a certainty. "He has to be."  
  
"B, can I use your phone? I want to call Goku and make sure Gohan went to bed alright. He's been stubborn about it lately."  
  
"Sure Chi." She reached on her nightstand and tossed her the phone.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ouji, this is Chi-Chi…Fine, and yourself?…May I please speak with Goku? I just want to check in…Hi honey…You too. Listen, did…He did? Well that's a relief…Good. Well, I better go…I love you too. Good night." She was elated when she handed Bulma back the phone. "Gohan went to bed just fine, didn't fuss a bit." But neither of her friends were listening to her.  
  
"You bitch!" 18 screamed, jumping up; Bulma followed. "Krillin is NOT a goody-goody priss-boy! He's just not an arrogant asshole who only thinks about himself!"  
  
"What do I care what Vegeta is? I HATE him!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Chi-Chi snapped, rushing between the two who were about to break each other's necks. "I'm on the phone for two seconds and you two are ready to kill each other! What happened?"  
  
"18 thought she could 'talk some damn sense into me' by explaining that I owed Vegeta and should go back to him."  
  
"Well you do!" 18 hissed, flinging her fist at her, though Chi-Chi quickly grabbed it. "He's done nothing wrong, save that incident with Arisa, which wasn't even his fault entirely! And you just can't except the fact that he loves you and would die for you and that you mean more to him than anything in this world! You're so damn stubborn, Bulma! One of these days Vegeta won't be your pushing bag anymore and you'll be all alone! All washed up and used and hating yourself for not accepting what's right in front of your prissy little nose!" She was panting when she finally stopped yelling.  
  
"Is that what you really think of me? Hmm, 18?" 18 only glared daggers back. She would pay for that. "Well, I'd like to say that I don't think so highly of you either, you two-faced whore!" 18's glare sudden sprang to a look of pure terror in one liquid motion. "What? Don't want me to let Chi know your dirty little secret?"  
  
"Bulma, please, I-"  
  
"What secret?" Chi-Chi demanded, turning to 18, who looked pleadingly at Bulma still.  
  
"Oh, nothing big," Bulma said nonchalantly. "Just that 18 and Vegeta slept together!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma went on. "Her and Krill were having some problems, you remember, right Chi? And poor little depressed 18 went to seek comfort in Vegeta, and wound up in his bed! And she never told Krillin about it, and they weren't technically broken up! Filthy whore! You're just like Arisa! Screwing guys for the hell of it, not caring who you hurt!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not the only whore who jumps into guys' beds for pity!"  
  
"I'll rip that mouth off you 18!" Bulma warned, reaching out for her; Chi-Chi held fast.  
  
"Oh, so you didn't tell Chi what I walked in on after graduation?"  
  
"What's she talking about, B?"  
  
"Nothing. She's lying."  
  
"Right," 18 laughed maliciously. "Remember back when Tomiko and Shuji decided to break-up and be friends? And it all was fine and they were friends, and still are." Chi-Chi nodded, not liking at all where this was going. "And you remember when Bulma got drunk at her graduation party a few weeks after graduation?"  
  
"You slept with my brother!?" Chi-Chi gasped, lunging at Bulma and knocking her to the floor. She got in a few good punches before 18 realized Bulma wasn't fighting back, and pulled her off. "Let me go! I'll kill her! You bitch! You dirty little bitch!"  
  
"I didn't even know what I did until the next morning!" Bulma snapped back, picking herself up and wiping the little trickle of blood that was seeping from the corner of her mouth. "And Shuji was drunk too! It's not our fault!"  
  
"No, of course not! Not loose Bulma's fault! Never!"  
  
"Fine! You want to talk sleeping with the wrong guys?"  
  
"You've got nothing on me," Chi-Chi hissed. "I'm clean. Goku is the only man I've ever been with."  
  
"Huh uh, Goku and Sorai."  
  
"That's a lie!" But she was already crying, and sunk to the floor. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Let's just say Sorai, bless his little heart, can't keep anything from me. Five years ago, and mind you, you were only fourteen and Sorai was only thirteen, and just barely-well, the little lad, cute as a button, comes running up to me, happy as a calm about having lost his virginity before any one in his class. Now I said to him, 'But Sorai, you're too young for that.' And well, he said it was only that one time and that the girl he'd slept with didn't want to do it again; she was going to be with another boy very soon, when he found the courage to ask her out."  
  
"You lost your virginity when you were fourteen!" 18 gasped, almost disgusted. And Sorai, he was only thirteen? Kami, how much she didn't know about her supposed friends. "I don't even know you two anymore!" She went to leave, but Chi-Chi grabbed her arm and yanked her to the floor.  
  
"You breath one word-"  
  
"I'll breath all the words I'd like. Some people-" She glared at Bulma. "-don't know the meaning of secrecy, so neither do I anymore."  
  
"Secrecy from who, 18? Me? One of your best friends? Why couldn't I know, huh? Why only Bulma? Why is it always Bulma that knows everything!"  
  
Bulma snorted in outrage.  
  
"Because she overheard a conversation! I didn't tell her! I wasn't going to tell anyone! Least of all her!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, 'least of all me'!"  
  
"You can't keep secrets worth a damn! You just blurted both mine and Chi's deepest secrets!"  
  
"And my secret isn't out there, hmm, 18? You both don't know about me and Shuji? No, I guess that was all my imagination!"  
  
"Fine!" 18 growled. "No one tells a word of what we know, got it!"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
Chi-Chi stood and walked to the other side of the room  
  
"I said, GOT IT!"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma huffed.  
  
"We got it," Chi-Chi snapped. "Can I go now? I think I'll stay somewhere a little more honest." She stormed out before either girl could say a word.  
  
"You best not open your mouth Miss Gossip, cause I have dirt on you too. I know more than you think."  
  
"So righteous?" Bulma caught 18's eyes and for a split second she almost gave into the urge to hug her and apologize and beg to be forgiven; but in her stubbornness she refused to budge; 18 slipped by her and slammed the door.  
  
Bulma sunk to the floor, crying into her folded arms. Kami, she didn't want to go to class tomorrow.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"You turned her down? What the hell is wrong with you?" Goku snapped. "She was finally-"  
  
"No, she was throwing herself at me. All she wanted was sex. And she's the only one that that doesn't matter with, so stop acting like you don't understand!" Vegeta retorted, slouching onto his bed.  
  
"Hey!" Krillin butted in. "Would you two keep it down? You just got your sons to fall asleep. I don't want to listen to them crying all night because their fathers can't keep it down."  
  
Goku gave him an apologetic look; Vegeta looked away.  
  
"Look," Goku said. "All I'm saying is that if she's willing to make love to you, then she's probably considering taking you back. Maybe not in the near future, but eventually. I don't pretend to know."  
  
"That's clear," Vegeta huffed.  
  
"Goku!" Mrs. Ouji called softly, knocking on the door. "Your wife's on the phone!"  
  
"Thank you." He grabbed the receiver in Vegeta's room. "Hey Chi…I miss you…Yes, he fell asleep just fine. No fuss…Trunks too…Oh, alright. I love you…'Night."  
  
"She always do that?" Krillin asked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn Mrs. Ouji had brought them awhile ago.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta grunted. "Like twenty times. I'm surprised she's not over here right now, making sure he's not sleeping too hard, or something."  
  
"Stop it Vegeta. You worry about Trunks too. Don't deny it."  
  
"She's beyond worry. Stupid baka."  
  
Goku ignored him and decided to continue pressing the Bulma matter.  
  
"What will finally make you two a couple again?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, but said, "When she wants to be one, that's when."  
  
"And sex?"  
  
"That's what couples do."  
  
"So you won't sleep with her until you're a couple?"  
  
"You catch on fast."  
  
"Just checking…Can I ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Me telling you no will do no good."  
  
"Ok. What did it feel like when she wanted you?"  
  
Vegeta made one of those noises, not quite a growl, but nothing like a huff, and turned towards the window. What the hell was going on over there? The curtains were pulled shut in Bulma's bedroom, but the light was on and-no, his eyes were deceiving him. He thought he just saw one of the silhouettes lunged at another of the silhouettes.  
  
"What the hell?" Krillin had seen it too.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It looks like something's going on over at Bulma's." He stood and walked to the window, as if it would help him to know what was going on behind the curtains.  
  
"Like what?" Goku was now beside him, straining to see. Damn the curtains! Even Vegeta joined them, his brow furrowed. He didn't like the look of things. "What the-What's going on? Are they-"  
  
"Looks like it. We better get over there and stop them."  
  
"No, you two are staying here," Vegeta said, holding out his arm to stop Krillin. "They're not children. They can handle themselves." He smirked. "Maybe they're having a pillow fight in their lingerie."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Goku hissed, completely unlike himself. "They don't do that shit."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
They continued to watch the silhouette-play next door, for about five minutes, until Goku couldn't stand it anymore, pushed Vegeta aside, and ran out of the room. Before Vegeta had a chance, Krillin slipped away too; he stayed put, he knew what he was talking about; they could handle themselves.  
  
He turned back to the window; the silhouettes were all gone. What?  
  
His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something; someone, running across the lawn. He squinted his eyes. It was Chi-Chi! And she was running towards his house in her pajamas. Seconds later 18's blonde hair caught his eyes. Goku and Krillin met up with them soon after, wrapping their arms around their shoulders and escorting them into the house. Were they crying?  
  
Within a few minutes he heard their voices. Chi-Chi and 18 crying, very unlike 18 to cry in such a public place, and Goku and Krillin giving them comforting words, and desperately trying to remind them that Trunks and Gohan were sleeping. When they finally came into his room, he wasn't surprised to find that 18's shirt was torn at the bottom and both her and Chi-Chi's hair was horribly mussed.  
  
"Does Bulma look just as bad?" Vegeta asked none too concerned-sounding.  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi replied, giving a little smile. "I fixed her up real nice."  
  
"Yeah, me too," 18 added.  
  
"Shut up 18."  
  
"Screw you Chi!"  
  
In the nursery Tsukiyama, Trunks, and Gohan started to cry.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and took his place back on his bed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 21! Hey, I know there was no Vegeta/Bulma action, but I needed to put something in with just the guys and just the girls, cause I've kinda left them out too much lately, especially Krillin, poor guy. Too bad they ended up fighting, but hey, they'll make up, I promise! And next time you get your Bulma/Vegeta-ness, and another play. Woo! Oh, and about the girls seeming like major sluts; they really aren't. All those things were just huge mistakes, mostly grief or alcohol induced. Don't hate them, or me, for it, k? I love you all! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: The play, the turmoil…the love? 


	22. Ch 22 I Couldn't Know

Last time:  
  
In the nursery Tsukiyama, Trunks, and Gohan started to cry.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and took his place back on his bed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"So does someone mind explaining?" Vegeta huffed, bringing Trunks' bottle to his mouth. All three babies were awake now, two of which were being fed by their fathers in Vegeta's room. Mrs. Ouji no doubt was feeding Tsukiyama in the kitchen. "We just put them to bed and you have to come over here and wake them. So tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"I-I…I can't say," Chi-Chi sniffled, brushing a little hair out of Gohan's eyes. He had a full head of straight jet-black hair now; Trunks still only possessed a little tuft of his purple hair, which Bulma often worried about, thinking that he'd never grow any more. "Except that we all got in a fight over there and stormed out."  
  
"And you two-" He motioned to Chi-Chi, then to 18. "-are fighting as well?"  
  
"Yes," they hissed in unison, glaring at each other, then turning away.  
  
"Well," 18 said with a smirk. "I can tell you one thing."  
  
"You promised 18!" Chi-Chi snapped. "You tell and I tell."  
  
"I was going to tell him about Bulma."  
  
"Still. I'll tell about you if you tell about her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What bout you, 18?" Krillin asked, not at all being able to follow their conversation.  
  
"Come on two you," Goku urged. "Just tell us. We won't get mad."  
  
"Oh yes you will," 18 said, turning away from Krillin. "You definitely will."  
  
"It's not like you slept with other people or something crazy like that. So what's the big deal?"  
  
18 and Chi-Chi looked at each other, horror-stricken and white-faced. No, he just said "not". They didn't know. They couldn't know. But what they didn't realize was that as they looked at each other their fiancée and husband caught on.  
  
"Who were they?" Vegeta laughed, dabbing Trunks face with his bib, then giving him the bottle again. But then he realized who it was for 18 and immediately regretted his words. "Kuso."  
  
"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!" Goku boomed, bringing Gohan over to Vegeta, who took the other child without question. The last thing he wanted to happen was have a baby hurt in his room; no child deserved pain. He realized silently to himself that it was the first time he'd ever held Gohan. It struck him as odd that he'd never held his best friend's son until now, but pushed the thought aside and focused on the scene before him.  
  
Goku advanced on Chi-Chi, never looking more angry in his life.  
  
"Do wedding vows mean nothing to you!?" He was almost to tears as the words spilled from him. He'd gotten the wrong idea, and thought Chi-Chi had cheated on him. Boy was Krillin in for a surprise then, for he simply sat there, starring blankly at 18's ring finger.  
  
"No Goku! It wasn't like that!" she cried, grabbing his shirt. He shrugged her off, almost too disgusted to look at her.  
  
"Oh really? Then what was it like? Or more to the point, who the hell was he!? Huh, Chi? Who did you ruin our relationship for?"  
  
"No! Goku! Listen to me!" She grabbed his face before he could stop her. "I slept with Sorai four years ago! BEFORE we ever went out! I've never even looked at another man since you first asked me out. I swear it!" She was beyond caring that he could think that she'd cheat on him. He was fully entitled to be angry, and she didn't blame him. If she found out that Goku had been with another woman before her and he'd never told her, she sure as hell would be pissed too.  
  
"Oh," he finally said, easing himself to the floor. Chi-Chi bent down in front of him and took his face in her hands, kissing his forehead tenderly.  
  
"I love you Goku," she whispered, curling into his lap.  
  
"I love you too Chi," he sighed. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, but-"  
  
"I completely understand. Believe me. You have every right to be mad at me for not telling you before."  
  
"I am, a little. But I can see why you didn't." He looked up at her for a moment, then turned away again. "Fourteen, Chi?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, face reddening profusely.  
  
"18," Krillin suddenly said, as if he'd been holding it in for some time, which in all actuality was probably the truth. "Tell me."  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then back at her ring. Slowly she slipped it off and handed it to him, then stood and made for the door. He was almost too shocked to go after her. But once he gathered himself, he jumped up and ran to her, grabbing her upper arms and forcing her to look at him for a moment.  
  
"You'll want it back if I tell you, so what's the use? I might as well face the facts now. Damn you Bulma. I hate you!"  
  
"18, it'll only make it harder if you don't tell me. What if I don't think it's what you're making it out to be?"  
  
"Oh believe me, you'll hate me for this. You'll never what to touch or look at me again. I can guarantee it."  
  
"Don't be so certain."  
  
"Fine," she huffed, slipping from his grasp and taking her seat back on the windowsill. "Two years ago when we broke up for like three days, or whatever-"  
  
"Two days and a half," he said, correcting her. She smiled meekly at him, then looked at her bare hand. She missed her ring.  
  
"Well, Kami," she sighed. "That was such a stupid break up, and we both knew it and I don't know…I…I was just so upset and lonely and a bit drunk that morning…"  
  
"Just tell me his name, I don't need anymore details."  
  
"Oh Kami." She buried her face in her hands, praying that he wouldn't hate her forever.  
  
"It was me," Vegeta said, confident that Krillin wasn't dumb enough to tackle him with two babies in his arms. But he almost did, and stopped himself just in time, grabbing frantically at the bedpost instead.  
  
"You two?" he shuddered, backing away and towards the door.  
  
"Krillin, please!" 18 begged.  
  
"I just can't be here right now. Ok?" He grabbed the door handle, though someone else was turning it on the other side, and he ended up falling right into them.  
  
"Hey Krill."  
  
"B," he said, monotone; still too shocked to bring his normal voice to the surface. He walked out before she had a chance to say a word.  
  
"What're you doing here?" 18 snapped, hopping up. "Haven't you ruined our lives enough?"  
  
"Look, I overhead you all from outside the door. I was going to go back home, but I figured I might as well tell my secret too, seeing as you two somehow had to come clean."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I slept with Shuji after graduation," she said quickly, then gauged everyone's reactions. Neither Goku nor Vegeta seemed the least bit surprised. "I said-"  
  
"We knew," Goku confessed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He told me and I told Vegeta."  
  
"You told-Nevermind. It doesn't matter. We all know now. And I better get going since I'm not wanted here."  
  
"Good," Chi-Chi sneered.  
  
"Yeah," 18 countered.  
  
But then they both looked at each other, and then at Bulma, and just broke down right there and ran to her, nearly knocking her over. They all tried to apologize at once, but neither could hear over the other and they just gave way to hugging and crying on each other.  
  
When they separated, Vegeta was standing over Bulma, Trunks in his arms, Gohan back with Goku. But instead of grabbing Trunks, as were Vegeta's intensions, Bulma grabbed onto him and gently pulled him down so he sat next to her, still cradling Trunks. She didn't care that he didn't want to really talk to her until the night of the play, and then they'd decide the rest of their lives, basically. She wanted him near her right then, just sitting there and not talking was fine so long as he was there. He didn't object, though he was determined not to wrap his arms around her and hold her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Krillin sat curled up on his den couch, starring blankly into the flames of the fire he'd started when he got home. No one was home, which came as a relief, because all he wanted to do was watch the flames and cry quietly to himself.  
  
"How could she?" he whimpered, whipping his eyes. He'd never thought he'd ever have to deal with something like this. As soon as he'd slipped the ring on her finger he thought, "Well, this is it. Everything's going to be great from here on out." But everything wasn't great, and it had all started with Bulma and Vegeta. He wondered, had they never gotten together, had their lives never gotten so corrupted, would all this other stuff have happened? But then he remembered that 18 had stumbled into Vegeta's comfort long before Bulma knew of his feelings for her.  
  
And what was Vegeta's excuse? Surely he wasn't heartbroken over one of his whores and needed 18's comfort. He'd just allowed her into his bed, not thinking for one second about the consequences. He knew they were having a little trouble, but it wasn't as if they didn't love each other anymore. Had he really been that cold back then that he'd just taken her without thought? Or had it been something else? Had he been trying to vaporize his love for Bulma by romping around with 18? Could that be possible?  
  
No.  
  
Krillin shook his head and glared into the flames. There was no way Vegeta had had that much sorrow in him. He was cold now just as he'd always been. There was no changing it, and everyone knew it.  
  
"What's wrong bro?"  
  
He looked up to see his sister, Sadako, looming over him. He made a gesture for her to sit.  
  
"Do you and Tsuruki ever have any problems?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we do. We wouldn't love each other if we didn't fight just a little. What's going on with you and 18?"  
  
"I just never thought things could get so bad, you know? You always think: No, that won't happen to me. It always happens to someone else…But then one day you find out the love of your life slept with one of your best friends!" He turned to her, waving his arms around frantically as if not knowing what to do with them. "How am I supposed to forgive her for something like that, Sada? I can't even think of her right now without wanting to break something. I had to come home 'cause I couldn't stand being around her…" He sighed deeply. "How can we ever be together again if I can't even look at her?"  
  
"Wow, that's a heavy load, little brother." She contemplated her words for a moment, then said, "Well, you love her, and she loves you. But if she cheated on you then I'd say there's no repairing." She looked at her hands, as if silently hoping they held something for her that she could tell her distraught brother. "I'm sorry to say it, but I really can't see a future with such a burden for you both to carry. She'll have her guilt and you'll have your distrust. A relationship can never work and grow with that kind of weight. I really liked 18 too."  
  
"I know," he sighed, playing with her ring absently. "I just love her so damn much. Whenever she's near me I just get these chills, even if it's one hundred degrees out and I'm sweating like mad. I just shiver and my breath stops for a second and there's no one else around, even in a crowd, just me and her…Kami, why did this happen?"  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She took a deep breath, then forced out, "Did you walk in on them?"  
  
"No, no, no!" he nearly yelled, as if she were insulting her. "Nothing like that. I just found out today…There was a fight between her and Bulma and Chi-Chi, and some things were said that told us guys that they all had these secrets that we ought to know, so we pressed them. Kami I wish I hadn't wanted to know!"  
  
"Krillin, it's better that you know all her truths than be held for one secret, even if it's that she lied about something silly like her weight. Always strive for the truth. Now, as you were saying."  
  
"Yeah…So she told me that she and Vegeta-" He snarled "-had been together two years ago when we were broken up for a few days over something so stupid!"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I remember that. Mom said she was bad news and wanted you to break up with her. Then you and 18 got into a fight over it and she thought that you were going to go through with it and broke up with you before you could break up with her."  
  
"Yeah," he laughed bitterly. "She always wanted to be the strong one…I loved her even then."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that this CAN be mended?" He looked at her in utter shock. "Just hear me out." He nodded slowly. "Look, first of all, she didn't cheat on you. She seriously thought you two were done for good, and I know that doesn't justify her sleeping with someone else inside of two days after your break-up, but it does mean that she never intended for it, and it was out of grief for you. She was in pain and needed comfort. Problem is that she found the wrong kind of comfort in the wrong arms. Now I'm not getting down on Vegeta, 'cause I like the guy, but back then I didn't even want to be in the same room with him, and you know me, I like everyone." She grabbed his hand suddenly. "Listen, Krillin, she made a stupid mistake out of her love for you. I think that if you think on it hard enough, that you'll come to the same conclusion eventually. But I suggest that you give it a few days, 'cause while impulses on the heart can be great, they can always back fire."  
  
"I understand…Thanks Sada. I needed that."  
  
"I know," she laughed. "And now I need some pizza. This baby can't get enough of it." She started to stand, but then Krillin hopped up and helped her. True, she was only three months pregnant, and barely showing, but he was still worried about her, as a brother should be.  
  
"Where's Tsuruki? I thought he was coming to visit with you."  
  
"Yeah, he did. But he went to see his parents tonight. He'll be back tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright then." He grabbed up her car keys before she could. "I'm driving."  
  
"Fine, but I'm paying."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, 17, and 18 all sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for the play to begin. They all knew the situation; Vegeta told Bulma that she could decide tonight whether or not they could be a couple again. There was no way in hell they were going to miss something like this, even if they had to sit through the play again for it. Not that they didn't enjoy it, but once you've seen it once, you've seen it a million times.  
  
"I miss Krillin," 18 sighed, propping her head up with her hand, her elbow on the armrest.  
  
"He told me he just needed some time to cool off," 17 assured her, though continued to look at the back entrances, as if some of the players would be entering from there.  
  
"What do you keep looking at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So 17," Goku whispered, leaning over his wife. "How are things going with you and Nyoko? I heard you went on a few more dates."  
  
"Yeah." He tried to hide the color that was coming into his cheeks. He was falling hard for her. "She's really great."  
  
"She helping you get over Bulma?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't even think of Bulma that way anymore."  
  
"Well that's good. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Shush you two!" Chi-Chi hissed. "The curtain's opening."  
  
"Welcome everyone to our third production of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," Miss Higashikuni said, silencing the room of its few remaining voices. "But tonight we have something a little different to start off with." She motioned to someone standing stage left. To the Goku, Chi-Chi, and especially 18's utter surprise, Krillin came out, shying away from the crowd. "A love poem, read by this young gentleman." She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, then handed him the microphone and walked off stage.  
  
He stood there for a moment, starring at the paper in his hand, then brought the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"I-I wrote this last night." He cleared his throat, though appeared to be puffing himself up more than anything. "I couldn't know that when I met you I'd have fallen quite so hard," he read, trying to pick his voice up just a little. "And I couldn't know that you would someday hurt me so bad. I couldn't know that when the time came, I'd run from you and hide my face. I couldn't know that when I first saw you I'd never want to see another. And I couldn't know that when I realized that I loved you, I'd be slipping that ring on your finger." He took a deep breath and glanced at the audience. 18 was to tears already. "I couldn't know that my mother wouldn't approve, or that so much would happen to strength us…But for all that I didn't know, and for all that I couldn't foresee, I know that I can make up for it now." He hopped off the stage, leaving the microphone there, and practically ran towards 18, who 17 had so conveniently forced to sit next to the aisle. He grabbed her hand before he kneeled, reaching into his pocket. "18," he said, wanting to wipe away her tears, but held his position. "I've loved you for so long and so much that I can't even imagine my life without you. I wanted you as my wife then, and I still want you now."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You made a mistake, but that only proves one thing; that you're human. I know that you love me, and never stopped. Please, be my wife, again."  
  
"Oh Krillin," she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes!" He pulled away long enough to slip the ring on her finger, where it rightfully belonged, then grabbed her face and kissed her like he was going off to war. Seconds later the crowd burst into applause, 18 still crying, and Krillin now wiping at her tears.  
  
After a few moments the crowd settled down. Krillin took 17's seat, and 17 moved down to the empty seat next to Goku.  
  
"Ah, love," Miss Higashikuni sighed. "Congratulations to the lucky couple." There was another round of applause, but this time it quieted sooner, and she continued. "And now for another sort of love." She straightened herself up, then began reciting the opening lines of the chorus. When she was finish, she walked off the stage, and the final curtains opened on the first Act and Scene.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You know," Yodo said (Remember her?). "I'm thinking to call you Jittery Juliet." She took a seat beside Bulma, patting her knee. "What's eating you this time? I know it's not the play, 'cause by now you're a natural, though I suppose you were before, from what Vegeta said."  
  
"Vegeta talks about me to you?"  
  
"He mentioned you'd been Juliet years ago, that's all."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Look, we're friends now, have to be after we held each other's hair at the after party two weeks ago. You can tell me what's bothering you. If it's about Romeo, I swear my mouth won't exist when he's around."  
  
"That's an interesting way of putting it," she laughed, leaning her head back against the wall. "Well, ok." She turned to Yodo. "You know me and Vegeta were a thing before."  
  
"Yes, well, Trunks says it all."  
  
"Well, lately, I've sort of been, you know-"  
  
"Wanting him back, but you just can't bring yourself to take him back after what he did."  
  
"Exactly. And earlier this week I practically threw myself at him after we finally had Trunks back." Practically the entire city knew about that now, for how could the most famous daughter escape the media? "And he told me to wait 'til after the play, and that he didn't want me back decisions on a whim."  
  
"Wow. Vegeta's deeper than I thought. So what's the problem? You want him back, and he's obviously willing to fight for you."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Look, my scene is in a few minutes. So let me just say that if I were you I'd give taking him back some serious thought. You obviously love him, and he loves you. Just try to imagine a few years into the future without him. Somehow I think you won't be able to do it." She smiled warmly, then hopped up and ran to those in the next scene, quickly going over what they needed to do.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, though couldn't help her smile. Maybe Yodo was right. But it was up to Vegeta to prove himself to her. Please Kami let him not screw things up again!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The curtains opened and closed too many times for Bulma to count. She'd mastered her scenes, remembered all her lines, and turned in a beautiful performance with Vegeta. Everything had gone perfectly, but, of course, there was that hard feeling in the pit of her stomach that kept her from enjoying her success.  
  
Vegeta sat all the way on the other side of the back stage, looking at the floor, and appeared to be talking to himself. He had a scene in a few minutes, his last one, though something told her that that's not what he was pondering so heavily about. He knew his lines by heart, and could have recited from anywhere in the play on the spot. He kept glancing at the curtains too, which confused her. She caught herself starring at him and turned away, watching the stage from her spot just behind the curtain.  
  
Soon he stood and wandered out of sight, then reappeared on stage.  
  
"Give me that mattock and the wrenching iron," he demanded of the player of Bathasar. Bulma drowned out the rest of his speech, having heard it so many times. Some time later she glanced up and the player of Paris dropped to the stage, sword "stuck" in him.  
  
She climbed to her feet and made way for the darkened area of the stage where she would be lying when the stage lights shined on her tomb bed in a few minutes. No one from the audience could possibly see her, and if they could, they weren't paying any attention, focusing completely on the other players with words and actions.  
  
The lights began to brighten. She sat up and looked around, confused for a moment, then realized she is in her tomb. Her lines are delivered with perfection and ease, and then she "stabbed" herself and fell on top of Vegeta, who grunted only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Hush," she whispered, not facing the audience.  
  
The lights dimmed on them and others came and went and gave their lines. When the Prince player gave his final line, the curtain closed and there was grand applause.  
  
"I hope you're ready for this," Vegeta whispered, then, to Bulma's surprise, stands and lifts her off the ground and walks through the curtains. She notices out of the corners of her eyes that all the rest of the players are watching intently from the side stages, out of audience view. But she's too focused on Vegeta, and whatever he's got up his sleeve, to think about them.  
  
When they reached center stage, he set her down gently.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered, trying to appear to the audience that this was all planned.  
  
"Proving myself."  
  
************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 22!! That's right, I'm ending it HERE! Heeheehee! I know, I know, I'm pure evil, but how else am I going to get tons of reviews and eager readers waiting for my next chapter? I myself really liked this chapter. Go Vegeta! I wonder who knows what he's up to. Hmm…I'm not telling!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: How will he prove himself to her?  
  
P.S.: I wrote that little poem that Krillin read to 18. What'd you think of it? Just wrote off the top of my head. Hope it wasn't too mushy. 


	23. Ch 23 The Extra Scene

Last time:  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered, trying to appear to the audience that this was all planned.  
  
"Proving myself."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The world seemed to have stopped on that little stage. The lights shown down on Bulma's face, making her warm and uncomfortable. But she didn't care about that. Vegeta was standing before her, silent, and appeared to be thinking hard on what he was going to do, and he was obviously going to do something. She'd wanted to slap him at first, when he'd grabbed her up and pulled her on stage, but then he'd told her what he was doing, and there was nothing that could make her leave now, nothing that could make her have any sort of ill feelings towards him whatsoever.  
  
So she waited, in silence, her hands folded neatly in front of her.  
  
The audience was in utter suspense. No one knew what was going on, though no one said a word or moved from their seats.  
  
Vegeta turned suddenly towards the audience and took a deep breath.  
  
"Is she not the fairest of beauties, this Juliet that stands before thee upon this stage?" he asked of the audience, who looked at him blankly for a moment, then began to clap wildly. A few people hooted, or yelled "Yes!" or "The fairest", and some stood as they clapped. "Lady, by yonder blesséd moon I vow," he continued. What could he be up to? Why was he now reciting lines from the play? "That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"  
  
"O, swear not by the moon," Bulma answered, giving her next line where it should go. Fine, she would play his little game. But he best be going somewhere with it. "th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."  
  
"What shall I swear by?" He was in full play-mode now, speaking the words as if they were in that scene now, and hadn't just preformed the entire play before.  
  
"Do not swear at all; or if thou wilt, swear my thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."  
  
"If my heart's dear love—"  
  
"Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say; 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!"  
  
She turned to walk off stage, heated with the words she'd said, though it didn't register with her that they were the play's words, for she was truly angry with him. She knew what he was up to now.  
  
"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks, and turned to him.  
  
"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"  
  
"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."  
  
But to this she didn't answer, only glared softly at Vegeta so the audience could not see it. After several moments of silence, Vegeta's brow began to twitch, and she could see the sweat beads beginning to form. He was under pressure now, and probably the most embarrassed he'd been in his life.  
  
"Did thou not hear my words?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you, very well," she answered, dropping her play voice and picking up her regular one.  
  
He took a step forward and grabbed her hand. And before she knew it, he was kneeling on one knee before her, reaching into his pants pocket. She tried to stop him before he said what she knew was coming next, but he'd already begun.  
  
"Bulma," he said, opening the ring box. It was one of the most gorgeous amethyst rings she'd ever seen. But she held in her excitement, and only starred down at him, quite at a loss for words. "I know I'm not exactly the best for you," he sighed, pushing hard on the words. But he'd already come this far, and there was no turning back. "And I know I hurt you before. I can't pretend that we could be the happiest couple…but…if you give me another chance, I know I will try my hardest to be what you want…Bulma-" He took a deep, painful, breath. "-I-I love you. Be my wife."  
  
"No," she said simply, not giving it more than a second's though, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"N-N-"  
  
"Look." She knelt down to his eye-level. "Can we talk about this outside? And off the stage? I can't stand all these eyes on me."  
  
He stood and stomped off stage left, gripping the ring box tightly in his hand. All the other players moved as quickly as they could out of his way. The audience was in shock, and murmuring amongst themselves. Goku, Chi-Chi, 17, 18, and Krillin all were out of their seats and headed out the back entrance, to meet Bulma and Vegeta around the other side of the building and to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
Once outside, Bulma took a seat on the edge of the fountain that was set in the center of the theatre's courtyard. It must have dated way back, to when the theatre was first built. Bulma loved it there, and was almost always there when she went out to get fresh air, or between scenes. There was just something so tranquil and beautiful about it. The water wasn't so loud as to be distracting, and the stone it was built from was a beautiful granite, curved and shaped so exquisitely, that she felt it should be in a museum, not a courtyard where anyone could touch or vandalize it.  
  
Vegeta stood almost ten feet away from Bulma, glaring at the ground.  
  
"Listen, Vegeta," she finally said. "I appreciate all this, but-"  
  
"You appreciate it? Well thank you very much. That's exactly what I wanted you to say," he huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Stop it, ok? You really sprung that on me out there. What was I supposed to do? Say yes without so much as a second's thought?"  
  
"You said no with as much."  
  
"Because I couldn't say yes, Vegeta." She stood and went over to him, pushing up his chin so their eyes met. "Listen, I know what it must have taken for you to say and do what you did. And you can't imagine how much it means to me to finally hear those words pass your lips after all this time. I'm still reeling over it, but…I can't just jump into this with you, not after all that's happened. It wouldn't be fair, and it was rather unfair of you to ask me such a thing in front of all those people."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know. You thought that by announcing it in front of a group of strangers and our friends that I'd see that you do love me, and it would prove how much you really love me."  
  
"But you said no."  
  
"Yes, I said no."  
  
"I can change," he whispered, running a nervous hand over his gelled down hair.  
  
"Is that why you signed up for the play? To prove that you could change for me?"  
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Oh Vegeta," she sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the fountain, where she sat, pulling him to sit as well. "I never needed you to change. I never wanted you to change. I fell in love with you as you were, and I wouldn't want you any different. I love you, Vegeta. Not some preppy thespian with slicked back hair that can recite every word from 'Romeo and Juliet' to make girls' hearts melt."  
  
"So I did this all for nothing?" he grunted, becoming angry with the events of the evening.  
  
"No, not for nothing." She smiled, then leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"W-"  
  
"I can't be your wife, or even your fiancée right now Vegeta," she said when she brought her head back. "And I never wanted or needed you to change. All I ever wanted was those three words…I can't accept your ring, but I can be your girlfriend again. That is, if you still want me."  
  
"Woman," he sighed, with a little smirk. "You know that I could never deny that I wanted you."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her again, but found only air. She was to her feet now, standing where she'd been sitting on the fountain's ledge.  
  
"You know Vegeta," she laughed, grabbing up his hands and pulling him to his feet. "I hate that hair on you." She ruffled it some, playfully, then added, "You need a bath." And before he could think of what she meant, he was waist deep in water, sitting inside the fountain, dripping wet.  
  
"Woman," he growled.  
  
"Yes, dear?" she laughed.  
  
"Now I know you don't think you have the last laugh."  
  
She was in the fountain with him before she had a chance to jump down. Oh well, she thought. She couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.  
  
"Ok, let's fix that hair of yours," she said, cupping her hands and scooping up water, which she poured over his head, then ruffled his hair some more to clean out the gel.  
  
"You're lucky you're my girlfriend," he sighed, allowing her to continue.  
  
"I know," and there was more meaning to it than he could have guessed. "I love you."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"College graduation," Bulma whispered, pulling on her blue gown over her simple black spaghetti-strapped dress. She'd been waiting for this for four years now, and could not wait a moment longer for it to be over. Sure she loved learning, but there was very little that she was taught at Nozara Science Institute that she didn't already know. Now, as soon as she had her diploma, she was free to pursue a career in science. Of course, she would immediately go to work for her father, at Capsule Corp., and she needed not a college education for that, or a high school one as a matter of fact, but the degree was for her. She wanted everyone to know that she'd earned Capsule Corp., and it wasn't simply handed to her on a gold platter, like everything else.  
  
"Ready, B?" It was Chi-Chi who poked her head into Bulma's room, little Gohan at her heels, standing just up to her knees.   
  
"Yeah," she sighed, grabbing her purse and cap, then followed Chi-Chi down to the living room, where everyone else was waiting. Goku sat at the foot of the stairs, grabbing up Gohan as he ran by, lifting him into the air and twirling him around. 17 and Nyoko sat in a chair together, Nyoko in his lap, talking quietly to each other, and very much in love. Bulma smiled at the sight of them, happy that 17 had his love, and they were perfect for each other. 18 and Krillin sat on the couch, talking as well, though more loudly, and Bulma could hear all their words. They were discussing the big day tomorrow; their wedding. Now that both were graduated from college, there was nothing to stop them from getting married and starting a family.  
  
She scanned the room for Vegeta, though found him not in the living room. Her mother and father, and the rest of her siblings, were out and would meet her and the others at the school in a few hours. But where was Vegeta?  
  
A sudden noise from the kitchen answered her question. She excused herself to Chi-Chi, then went into the kitchen, finding Vegeta trying to pull Trunks off the counter, a box of animal crackers in his hand, mouth full of the little graham-creatures.  
  
"Woman," he sighed upon noticing her. "He won't come down."  
  
"Trunks, dear," she said, using her motherly voice. "You do remember what today is, right?"  
  
"You're graduating from school today," he said, sounding very much like the genius child she had been, and Mai had been at his age. He set down the box of cookies and allowed Vegeta to lift him off the counter and set him on the floor. Almost immediately he was in his mother's arms, and she lifted him up, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How does my gown look?" she asked him.  
  
"I like it," he answered, with a little giggle.  
  
"And my hat?" She put in on as she said this, patting it down to fit better.  
  
"It looks silly," he laughed.  
  
"Why thank you. Now go on and play with Gohan." She set him down and he ran out of the room without so much as a question to why she'd sent him off. She turned to Vegeta, her smile beginning to ache. "Kami, I love him," she sighed, collapsing into Vegeta's arms.  
  
"He's developed quite an attitude," he grunted, then kissed Bulma on the forehead.  
  
"How many more boxes do you have left?"  
  
"Not a lot. Stuff I can live without for awhile."  
  
"Good, 'cause I don't want to be moving boxes tonight." She looked up at him, a devious smirk on her lips. "I want you and no other obligations."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
They reached the Nozara Science Institute at around 3:30, an hour before the ceremony was about to begin. The parking lot was packed, and Bulma could just barely make out the bleachers across the wide lawn. There was a makeshift stage erected, though it appeared to be an actual stage moved outside, so great was the craftsmanship.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" 18 asked, looking around for a familiar face.  
  
"I told them to meet me in the lounge at 3:30."  
  
They were headed towards the school, when a figure came running towards the group, nearly knocking Bulma off her feet as she was lifted off the ground and embraced in a breath-taking hug.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Rikyu," she said when he set her back down. "Long time."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, slightly ashamed. He'd gone all the way to the United States for college. She was surprised to see him here so early. Usually he came home for the summers a few weeks after he was let out, and if memory served her right, he'd only been released a few days ago. "But I couldn't miss your graduation. Or Krillin and 18's wedding."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here." She kissed him quickly on the cheek, ignoring Vegeta's grunt, then said, "Where's Sorai? I haven't seen him in ages either."  
  
"Still in England," he groaned. "He fell all over himself for this English girl, and is staying at her house for a few weeks. He told me to tell you he said hi and was sorry for not making it."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Good for him. I hope she treats him well."  
  
"She's great from what I've heard. Name's Natalie. I've talked to her a few times on the phone. They really seemed to have hit it off. He's going to bring her back with him when he comes home."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Have you found someone in America?"  
  
"Sibyl," he said in a low voice, his cheeks reddening considerably. "She's a sophomore, so she's a year under me."  
  
"Is she from America? Or does she only go to that school?"  
  
"She's from Hawaii. She…She's very beautiful."  
  
"Did you bring her back with you?"  
  
"No, she went home for the summer, 'cause he grandfather is ill and taken to his bed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope he's alright." She smiled sadly. "And I hope you two are happy together."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you two done now?" Vegeta grunted, pushing in between him, Trunks clinging to his hand at his side. Rikyu smiled down at the little purple-haired three-and-one-half-year-old. Trunks smiled politely at Rikyu, though he really didn't know him that well and had only met a few times that he could remember. "I thought you said your family was meeting us in the lounge."  
  
"Oh! Bulma," Rikya said, grabbing for her hand, though Vegeta grabbed it instead. Rikyu ignored his rudeness. "Everyone's in there already. I told them I saw you and came to say hi. They're all waiting inside."  
  
"Thank you Rikyu," she said. "And you stop it Vegeta," she mumbled as they were all heading for the building. "He's not going to steal me from you."  
  
"Hmph," was his only response.  
  
Once inside, they spotted their large group at once and went right to them. Bulma immediately embraced her brothers Tsuruki and Shirosama, and her sister Kimiko, all of whom she hadn't seen in months. Tsuruki and his wife, Sadako, and their daughter Yumi, had moved to southern Japan, and hadn't had time to visit for quite some time. Kimiko was off to college of course, and had just completed her junior year in Ireland, where she usually spent most of her summers. Shirosama, with his fiancée Hiroe, had gone to college in England, just like Sorai, where they both rarely wanted to leave. But this was obviously an exception to their regular lives, this and the wedding tomorrow, of which they were all invited.  
  
Jun'ko, who'd just graduated high school, stood beside the group, arms crossed as she starred at the festivities, a little flash anger in her eyes. She'd been angry all week, and only Bulma knew why. She excused herself from her other siblings, and went over to Jun'ko, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and leading her a few feet away, out of hearing range. No one seemed to notice, for there were so many people that hadn't seen each other in so long, it was like a reunion.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine," she huffed, sounding very much like Vegeta, who she'd come to admire over the years. They even went out together; shopping, the movies, taking Trunks to the park, and were rather good friends now. "Not just yet though, you know?"  
  
"I know. I understand. I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"There isn't, but it's fine. I knew that it would be difficult, just I guess I wasn't fully prepared…She won't even look at me," she sighed, glancing over at Tomiko, the girl in question. "She's been here just as long as I have, and she hasn't even looked at me once."  
  
"Well, you have to understand that it's a lot for her to handle. She didn't know how you felt, and you just sort of sprang it on her out of the blue. I'd be shocked too."  
  
"She said it was a phase and I was being foolish. Do you think she's right?"  
  
"Well, Jun, do you love her?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do," she sighed, looking at the floor. "I always have, I just never knew it was that kind of love, you know?"  
  
"She'll come around."  
  
"She has a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, then we need to find you a girlfriend. Someone to keep your mind off Tomi."  
  
"I don't want someone else."  
  
"I know. But there's no use in moping around forever. Look." She glanced back at the group. "I need to do some things right now, so I'll talk to you about this later. Do you want me to talk to Tomiko?"  
  
"Nah. Just leave her alone. I don't want to bother her."  
  
"Alright." She kissed her forehead quickly, then turned to go back to the group. "I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked, trying to keep Gohan from running off and playing with the other children that were running ramped all over the lawn. He was too afraid of him getting lost or something, which was understandable, seeing as the campus was huge.  
  
"Nothing," Bulma sighed, giving a knowing look to Chi-Chi and 18, who she'd obviously confided in after her sister had told her her secret last week. "Well, I have to go talk with the dean. 'Geta?"  
  
"Why do you still insist on asking me such things?" he sighed, ignoring the fact that his son, who was perched on his shoulders, was pulling at his hair and running toy cars through it. "He's my son too. You don't need to ask me to watch him."  
  
"I was just making sure you knew I was leaving so he had eyes on him."  
  
"Woman," he sighed. "He has everyone's eyes on him. Same with Gohan. Those two can't help but attracted attention with their big mouths."  
  
"Vegeta Ouji!" Chi-Chi snapped, slapping him on the arm. "Don't talk about my son that way."  
  
"I'll see you in a while," Bulma said, kissing Vegeta's cheek. "Bye honey," she said to Trunks, who waved frantically at her from behind Vegeta's mountain of hair.  
  
It was an hour before the ceremony actually began, and Bulma, sitting front and center in the crowd of graduates, was as nervous as she'd been at high school graduation. She was the class Valedictorian again, of course, her grades soaring far beyond any of those in her class. It was almost criminal how good she'd done in college, though no one would ever suspect her of cheating to get good grades. Everyone, far and wide, knew of her genius, of the fact that she'd been working with her father at Capsule Corp. since she was a child. It only seemed fitting that she was Valedictorian.  
  
The ceremony itself only lasted inside an hour. The graduating class was small, far smaller than the beginning freshman class of four years ago. It was pleasant, if anything. Not too boring, not too long. The speeches were short and to the point.  
  
"Finally," Bulma sighed, leaning her head on Vegeta's shoulder as he handed Trunks animal crackers from a plastic baggy. "No more school."  
  
"So, you're President of the company now, right?" 17 asked from across the table; a long table, made of three other tables, to accommodate all of Bulma's guests.  
  
"No, not yet. My father isn't retiring for some time. But when he does, it'll be all mine…Damn, I'm going to own my own company."  
  
"Damn," Trunks repeated, throwing a cookie across the table at Goku.  
  
"Kuso," Bulma swore.  
  
"Kuso," Trunks repeated again.  
  
"Great."  
  
"You didn't teach him," Vegeta said. "Taikan heard those words from kids at school and taught him."  
  
"That brother of yours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's just like you."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Shut up," came Trunks' little voice.  
  
"Now that's a new one for him," Vegeta laughed, handing him another cookie to throw at Goku, who didn't seem to care, picking them up and feeding them to Gohan. Chi-Chi was in deep conversation with 18, too distracted to notice.  
  
"Whatever. I'm too exhausted to care right now."  
  
"You better have some energy for later."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I will."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Holy kuso!" 18 screamed, jumping out of bed. She shook Bulma and Chi-Chi awake, who were asleep on her floor. Chi-Chi had been there since after the graduation, with Gohan at her father's house and Goku with Krillin. Bulma had come in later, around midnight. Vegeta was at Krillin's as well. It was a one last time to hang-out-before-being-married type thing for 18 and Krillin. "I'm getting married today!"  
  
"That's nice," Bulma mumbled, jamming a pillow over her head. 18 snatched it away, however, and threw it at Chi-Chi, who'd done the same.  
  
"Come on you two! Wake up! You need to help me get ready!"  
  
"18," Chi-Chi groaned, pointing at the clock. "It's 7:00 in the morning. Your wedding isn't until 5:00 tonight. So let me sleep."  
  
"Fine. I'll take a shower and when I come out you two better be awake."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Krillin paced nervously around his room, having woken up at 6:00 AM, not being able to fall back to sleep. He was getting married today. He would be bound in holy matrimony for the rest of his life. Who could blame him for being terrified out of his mind?  
  
"Are you going to do that all morning?" Vegeta grumbled, glaring at him from his place on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta," he sighed, sitting on his bed finally. "It's just that I'm so damn nervous. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you do," Goku snapped, having just woken up to the sound of their voices.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot."  
  
"What's he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You remember the play, don't you Krillin?" Goku yawned, sitting up. "You proposed again to 18 that night, and Vegeta proposed to Bulma."  
  
"Oh yeah…Hey, Goku. Were you nervous before you and Chi-Chi got married?"  
  
"Of course I was, but you know, it was all worth the worrying in the end. I can't imagine my life with Chi-Chi as my wife."  
  
"Shut up before I puke," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Aw, does someone want a wifey?"  
  
"Kakarot…"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
18 sat in front of the vanity mirror in her dressing room, simply starring at her reflection. Her hair was all done up on her head, though hidden slightly with the white veil, a few ringlets hanging out front. Her make-up was finished as well; light and beautiful. The dress was white, of course, a corseted number that pooled out behind her for nearly ten feet. It was the most gorgeous, and most expensive, dress in the boutique she'd visited. But that was no issue for Yumako and Tamotsu, who now owned a dozen clubs all over the city, and surrounding cities.  
  
"Wow," Bulma gasped, entering the room. "18, you look magnificent."  
  
"Thanks," she sighed with a little smile.  
  
"Kami," Chi-Chi nearly snorted. "Why is everyone else a better looking bride than me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Chi? You were a gorgeous bride."  
  
"I was fat."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Hey, you guys…I have to tell you something before we go out there."  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma answered, picking up 18's brush and pulling at her hair to straighten it some more. She didn't like what it was doing today.  
  
"18." The three girls turned to find Tamotsu standing in the doorway. "Stand up so I can get a better look at you." She stood graciously, twirling once so he could see her completely. "Kami, you look wonderful. You're going to make Yumako cry."  
  
"Shut up Tamotsu."  
  
"Well, you ready? I was told to come get you and the maids of honor."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well you better be, 'cause there's a church full of people waiting for you. Oh, and a shy groom standing at the alter, itching to marry the love of his life."  
  
"If I wasn't wearing this dress-"  
  
"Come on."  
  
The music started almost too suddenly for 18, and Yumi bounced into the church, throwing flowers wildly in all directions.  
  
"What did you want to tell us?" Chi-Chi whispered to 18, with Bulma on the other side of her. It was almost their time to go out. Next went Tetsu, Yumako and Tamotsu's son, as the ring bearer, looking absolutely adorable in his little suit.  
  
"Don't say anything to Krillin, 'cause I haven't told him yet," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."  
  
And then it was Bulma and Chi-Chi who entered the church, with enormous grins that held 18's news, leaving 18 and Tamotsu in the hall. Vegeta and Goku were the best men, of course, and were escorting the maids of honor to the alter. Before they left the quiet of the hall, 18 took one last deep breath, hooked her arm in Tamotsu's, and walked into the church, all eyes on her.  
  
After what seemed to her to be lifetimes, they finally made it to the alter, where Krillin stood, beaming at his soon to be wife. She smiled warmly back at him. He took her hand to help her up the one step.  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to join these two people in holy matrimony."  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma whispered, just so he could hear her.  
  
"Do you, Krillin, take 18 to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta whispered back, quite annoyed that she'd try to talk to him while the ceremony was going on.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I think I'm ready."  
  
"And do you, 18, take Krillin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Bulma whispered her response, though not loudly enough for him to hear.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned to Krillin. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
"What?" Vegeta turned to Bulma now that Krillin and 18 were locked in a kiss, and there was no more talking from anyone else.  
  
"I'm ready for marriage. Let's get married."  
  
He reached silently into his pocket and drew out the ring box from four years ago, not being able to help his smile.  
  
"Be my wife," he said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"I can't think of anything I'd want more."  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger, then pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Vegeta," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You too woman," he sighed, still grasping her hand. "You too."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 23!! Yes! Woo! Yay! Yeehaw! Heehee! There you are, the 23rd chapter of my Sequel. But hey! That's not all! I'm doing one last chapter to completely tie everything together! Wow, I can't believe it's almost over…  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Bulma and Vegeta get married, and some other stuff :P 


	24. Ch 24 And That's How It Happened

Last time:  
  
"I love you Vegeta," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You too woman," he sighed, still grasping her hand. "You too."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Six months had never seemed so long as it did now to the bride-to-be. Days dragged on monotonously, giving way to one drab thing after another. Even seconds seemed to linger much longer than was natural, slowing down time to "Sunday driving" speed. Of course Bulma was very much in love with her groom, her life-long love, Vegeta—they spent most all of their time together, and with Trunks of course, forming great memories—but the wait to finally become a wife; it was almost more than the aqua-haired heiress could bear.  
  
After Krillin and 18's wedding—once everyone was settled and done spinning from the announcement that 18 was pregnant—Bulma announced that her and Vegeta would be getting married, the very next day if they could.  
  
Mrs. Briefs screeched with joy at the idea, but to everyone's complete surprise—and especially Bulma's—it was her airy mother who demanded that a true ceremony be held. She estimated on the spot that a span of six months for engagement would be quite enough and that the wedding arrangements would probably take as long to come full circle anyway.  
  
Dr. Briefs was prepared to go to any eloping site in the world, beaming with joy that his eldest daughter would be married, and to the father of her child no less. It was almost too much emotion for the graying man. But he was also adamant about respecting his wife's wishes, and even he could not guess as to why she'd made such a choice. And no one ever did ask her about it. She was so caught up in the wedding from the moment they left Krillin and 18 at the chapel that she was never still long enough for anyone to pull her into a conversation.  
  
Vegeta seemed torn on the subject, unwilling, though probably unable too, to express his feelings. Kami knows he'd done so much of that in the past few years; he was drained to the point that his old fire seemed to be weakened. This wasn't true, of course, though he didn't show any signs of returning to his normal self. Maybe he felt that he owed Bulma this for all his years of silence and pseudo hatred. But what he didn't know was that she wanted nothing more than to marry the man she feel in love with in her childhood; the arrogant, bossy, ill-tempered boy with such an icy glare he could have frightened Hitler. Not that she didn't love his chaste kisses or the way he stayed with her in bed until she woke each morning, but something told her that these things were not normally in his nature and were only bringing him further from her. She felt he was fading in a way, that the old Vegeta was buried in some unreachable tomb, miles under the earth, and she was too caught up in her emotions to go looking for him. He promised her several times that he was fine, but he probably didn't notice the subtle changes. Maybe she was the only one that did. And maybe she was the only one that could bring him back, not matter how far away he was.  
  
"Bulma," came Vegeta's monotone voice, the only thing it seemed that he retained, though the fact that he called her Bulma set her off again. How long had it been since he'd called her woman? She looked down at him in the bed, his arm draped carelessly over her waist, hair mussed from sleep. She'd been awake for hours. Sleep had become more and more difficult for her in these past few months.  
  
"Hmm?" She smiled as he yawned, tired from a day of chasing Trunks and Gohan in the park. Chi-Chi and Goku were off on a well-deserved vacation to Europe with Chi-Chi's family and Goku's grandfather. Bulma had agreed to watch little Gohan without a second's thought.  
  
"Sleep," he mumbled, his tiredness pulling at him. "You don't sleep anymore."  
  
"I know," she sighed, leaning her head against the padded backboard. With her being an official grown woman now—out of college and making her own living—she'd redone her bedroom in silk and velvet, all navy blue. She still lived with her parents, and Vegeta now, though she figured that would always be the case, because she couldn't imagine ever leaving Capsule Corp., especially when Vegeta had no desire to leave as well. Once she owned the company she would run the household, move into the master bedroom, and pay all the bills, but her parents would still be there, living in the back quarters of the house that were reserved now for guests, but never did they have more than ten guests at one time, the number of guest rooms they had. There was a living room and kitchen and bathroom in the guest quarters as well, which Bulma would probably suggest they cut off from the other guests and give this all to her parents.  
  
"You need to sleep." He'd said more before that, but in her jumbled thoughts, Bulma hadn't heard a word of it. He sat up suddenly, his eyes very focused and quick. "Your father tells me you blackout in the lab. Why aren't you telling me this?"  
  
"Vegeta, I know how much stress you are under right now. You don't have a job, even though you keep looking, and being cooped up here all the time is probably driving you insane. I didn't want to add to that with my silliness. I'll be fine. I just have a lot on my mind lately, that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"My job can wait," he confessed, though she knew he desperately wanted to do his share of earning income. But no job he was qualified for seemed to suit him, and even if he did want to work somewhere, he always managed to scare the bosses into saying no, and always through the mail. It was funny sometimes to Bulma how her fiancée could instill fear in the hearts of rich business men five and six times his age. "If that keeps happening to you, you're going to the doctor."  
  
"I don't need a doctor, Vegeta. I know why I'm not sleeping, and having someone with a PhD isn't going to help the situation. Hell, I have a PhD and I can't even help the situation." (I know four years of college isn't enough for a PhD, but she took all the tests, yadda, yadda, and now she has one.)  
  
"Then what is wrong, if you seem to know?" A little bit of the old Vegeta seemed to flicker for a moment, a part of him that wanted to say, "The hell with this!" and go back to sleep. But maybe it was just the exhaustion that she saw. The contempt in his voice was old too, the way in which he used to speak to everyone, something that he used to put behind his monotone. She didn't know why she wanted that Vegeta back, the one that wouldn't care what she was feeling or if their son was happy or not. But there was just something so wrong about this Vegeta that startled her every time she looked in his eyes. And if she didn't either get to the bottom of it, and begin to accept him as he was, or get the old Vegeta to come back, then she was would go absolutely mad.  
  
"The wedding," she half lied. Of course the wedding was an ever-present numbing feeling, that part was true. "I still cannot believe that my mother wanted to wait six months. How long has it been since Krillin and 18's wedding?"  
  
"Four months."  
  
"Four months," she sighed. "It feels like four years. Did time ever go by so quickly, or was I in a coma all through college?"  
  
"There's something else," he said, giving way to another yawn. "And I know you're deliberately keeping it from me, and it's eating away at you. It's what you're really up thinking about and you can't bring yourself to tell me—"  
  
"Stop right there, I know what you're thinking."  
  
"No, you're thinking that I'm thinking that you're cheating on me or have cheated on me. But you're not smart enough to know that I would never think that. I know you're not some slut, Bulma. I give you more credit than that."  
  
"How do you know for sure that I'm keeping something from you? And if I am, then how do you know that it isn't something silly and foolish that you'd only scoff at?"  
  
"Because I know you better than that." He turned over on his back, eyes focused on the navy blue silk canopy, his arm no longer draped over her waist. She missed the warm of it. "When you refurnished this room to make it more ugly than before—" A glimmer of old Vegeta, but not enough. Come back. Please come back. "—you spent all your time in here, ordering the painters and plasterers and everyone to do exactly what you wanted, even though you knew that they were professionals and you trusted them. You even ripped a brush from someone's hand and started painting yourself."  
  
"And how does that say I'm avoiding you?"  
  
"You messed up the wall and they had to redo it."  
  
"That says nothing," she huffed. "Continue."  
  
"Look, you don't want to tell me. Fine. I won't ask you again about it. But if you blackout one more time I'm personally taking you to the doctor."  
  
"I expect no less."  
  
"And stop it with that, will you?" he sighed, turning away from her. "You're beginning to sound like me."  
  
"At least one of us is." She climbed unceremoniously out of bed and stomped out of the room, ignoring Vegeta as he called for her to come back and explain what she meant.  
  
It was 2:30AM by the microwave clock in the kitchen. Well, she thought, if Krillin and 18 are sleeping then I'm about to wake them up. She grabbed for the phone, halfway through their number, when she hit "off" and set the phone down on the kitchen table. No, she wouldn't bother them. They had enough on their plate with 18's pregnancy and Krillin running back and forth from the club to tend to her. He and 18, and 17, had recently opened a club, with the aid of Yumako and Tamotsu, of course. It was the hottest club around, though it was an hour out of the city, and quite hard to get into. Yumako and Tamotsu had suggested the strict entrance policy for their first investment; otherwise they might find themselves broke and paying off high debts.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone again and dialed Yamcha's old number, though he had since moved away with his wife Kiko, but they still kept in touch quite frequently. The phone rang four times before a tired voice answered. It was Rikyu, she could tell right away. Just who she was looking for.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Sorry to wake you. Aren't you supposed to go back to the US of A soon?"  
  
"Yes," he yawned, knowing it was Bulma and not at all surprised that she was calling so late. "In a few days. We're starting later this year 'cause a big storm knocked some huge trees into some of the buildings on campus. Caused a big mess over there…What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just can't sleep."  
  
"You never sleep anymore."  
  
"I know. I just need to figure some stuff out."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "Vegeta. It's always Vegeta. What's up with him this time?"  
  
She sighed deeply, glancing over at the picture of herself, Vegeta, and Trunks on the refrigerator. It was taken a few months earlier, when they went to Disney World. It had been a hectic few days, running here and there all over Mickey Mouse's Kingdom. But it was worth it to see her son so happy. Even Vegeta confessed that it wasn't "quite the hell that he had imagined."  
  
After several moments of silence she finally answered.  
  
"He's sweet, he's kind, he's loving, he's a great role model and father to Trunks—"  
  
"And somehow you're still unhappy?" Rikyu ventured. "You want the old Vegeta back."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Have you tried talking with him about it? Not to sound rude, but I'm sure the new Vegeta wouldn't mind spilling his heart out to you."  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Nothing. Thought I heard a click. Nevermind. You were saying?"  
  
"Have you tried to ask him what's going on?"  
  
"No," she admitted shamefully. "I've tried so hard to bring him out of his shell that it would be unfair to shove him back in it just because I'm suddenly not comfortable with his softness. You know he's even called Goku Goku a few times. Never used to. Always said that everyone should be called by their first names, not their middle names, even if they hate them."  
  
"He has been very different ever since 18's wedding. Last time I took you out to dinner—what was it? Two weeks ago?—he actually offered me a drink while I waited for you."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "He didn't care that I was going out with you, even if it was a five star restaurant and we were practically going on a date. He just nodded and asked me what time I was going to be home when I told him. Didn't bat an eyelash. Either he's really changed, or he's a better actor than I thought."  
  
"It's all for you, I'm sure. He probably realized how Goku and Krillin treated their wives and felt that you wanted no less."  
  
"But I want MY Vegeta!" she practically whined. "I don't care if he never wants to talk about deep stuff, or volunteer to take Trunks to the park. I just want him the way he always was."  
  
"But you like him now, right?"  
  
"I love him, of course. But something just doesn't seem right. I don't want him to be cold and distant and NEVER talk to me, but I can't stand this. He smiles all the time now, not smirks, but smiles. And I can tell that it's awkward for him, but he still does it and everyone else seems to believe that he's truly changed. I don't know what to think."  
  
"Well I've noticed something with him. And I don't think he's changed. I think he's trying to be what he thinks you want. During that year that you two were apart he heard directly from your lips that you wanted to marry someone like me. And I'm the complete opposite of Vegeta. It's possible that with the marriage coming up, he's trying to be that storybook groom. A regular prince or knight in shining armor." He paused for a moment, then added, "I think you should talk to him, soon. I don't like the idea of you marrying someone you're no longer comfortable with."  
  
"Me neither," she sighed. "Are you terribly tired?"  
  
"Where are we going?" he laughed, already slipping his shoes on.  
  
"Brouji Falls. I really need to relax."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Bulma, sweety!" Mrs. Briefs called, her tray of lemonade and ice audible from a mile away. Bulma was in her lab, where she'd been since Rikyu had dropped her off earlier that morning; around 8:00AM. Vegeta had been up when she'd come home, only wanting to know where she'd gone and if she was tired. It was 10:00 now and he and Trunks and Gohan were already outside in the pool, enjoying the last few days before fall was finally upon them. Bulma didn't remember ever going in that pool all summer.  
  
"Oh there you are," her mother sighed, entering her daughter's lab. It had been added onto recently and was twice as big as it was before. Several lab technicians and interns were scattered about the vast sterile room, immediately grabbing up their glass of lemonade that Mrs. Briefs never failed to bring. "You look dreadful. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? Here, drink this. Pink lemonade for you."  
  
"What else did you put in it?" she asked, suspiciously eyeing the pink liquid. Lately she'd had the habit of slipping sleeping pills into her food, something Bulma would have none of. She wanted her sleep to come naturally.  
  
"Nothing but love dear, I promise. I'm not trying to drug you anymore. You're too clever for me."  
  
Bulma took a large gulp of the deliciously sugary drink then turned back to her computer screen, a jumble of encoded numbers and letters that she read as easily as "Dick and Jane" books.  
  
"Vegeta tells me you're blacking out down here?"  
  
"Does he?" she mumbled, jotting something down. That was another thing that got to her. He never did like her mother, finding her rather annoying, but now he was confiding in her? She wondered how much else he told her.  
  
"Yes and so does your father. And I agree with them both, that you should see a doctor. It's not good for your health to lose all that sleep."  
  
"What else does he tell you?" she snapped, allowing her temper to get the better of her. She hadn't noticed that he clipboard had fallen to the floor or that all the others in the lab were watching the mother and daughter fight. "Does he tell you his deepest, darkest secrets? Do you two swap cooking recipes? Does he give you fashion tips? Do him and dad go fishing on the weekends? Huh, mother? What does Mr. Perfect tell you!"  
  
"Bulma Ouji!" Mrs. Briefs scolded, her eyes glistening. She would cry in a matter of seconds if Bulma's didn't calm herself down. "I don't know what has gotten into you—"  
  
"Into me!" she howled, her stool falling behind her as she stood. "What's gotten into Vegeta? What the hell is wrong with him! Why does he have to wear that stupid fake smile all the time and pretend that he gives a damn about what I have to say!"  
  
"I would have thought you wanted that," her mother sighed, defeated. "That boy has made some amazing changes in himself for you and all you can do is dwell on the fact that he's become nicer than you are lately."  
  
"I don't want a fake husband, mom," she cried, her voice dropping considerably. She was at the end of her ropes, the tiredness starting to weigh on her. "I want the Vegeta I fell in love with. If I wanted some goody-goody I'd have married Rikyu or Yamcha or Izo."  
  
"I understand what you mean dear. I apologize for yelling. But there are some things that you're going to need to know before you marry that boy. That's why I wanted you to wait so long." She took Bulma's hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Your father had quite the temper too when we first started dating."  
  
"But dad hardly ever yells."  
  
"Exactly. He's changed over the years and I can't deny that I miss that fire he used to have. He sent a boy to the hospital once for looking at me. He was so angry and in love he didn't know what to do with himself. And then his father knocked something into him, and I still don't know exactly what your grandfather said, but since then he's been as he is now. He still has some of that old spirit in him, but never around you children. But then again, he was never so extreme as your Vegeta. He was an old-fashioned wild child."  
  
"But mom," Bulma whimpered, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "I don't want Vegeta to be like daddy. I love daddy, but I don't want to marry a man like him. I want my Vegeta. I—"  
  
"I understand dear. I wanted you to see for yourself how things could change once reality showed itself. I had a hunch that Vegeta would sense something and retreat from himself. Who knows, maybe his father gave him a lecture. But I think you need to talk to him yourself. He just came in from the pool and the boys are watching a movie in Trunks' room. Now's your chance."  
  
"But what can I say to him? 'Hey Vegeta, don't be nice to me anymore.' He'd laugh right in my face."  
  
"It'll be strange for him to hear. Probably no one has ever told him to be himself before. It's always been the opposite. Everyone always wanted him to be a 'nicer' person. But I think you need to try, otherwise you can never be truly happy."  
  
"Are you truly happy?"  
  
"Yes dear. I confronted your father about my doubts years ago and things have never been better."  
  
"And you really think that he would listen to me?"  
  
"As he is now, I'm sure of it. The old Vegeta would never admit to this, so now is the right time. I won't let you back away."  
  
"I'm going. I'm going."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat lazily on the living room couch, the remote loosely in his hand, the TV showing a muted infomercial. He wasn't really watching the screen, and the distant look in his unmoving eyes told Bulma that he was in deep thought. Maybe she should talk to him later. She turned to leave.  
  
"Don't lose your nerve now, Bulma," he said, straightening up in his seat. She walked slowly over to him and sat down. He absently took one of her hands, though she slipped it free and grabbed for a pillow. "Just ask me. I'll tell you the truth."  
  
"I don't doubt that you would. And your willingness tells be so much already. When were you ever so willing with me? With anyone?"  
  
"I had thought you hadn't noticed," he laughed bitterly. There was clearly a conflict going on inside of him. He didn't mask it, though he didn't acknowledge it either. "Ask me."  
  
"Why did you change?" she whimpered. She grabbed up his hand suddenly, allowing the pillow to fall to the floor. "Why aren't you my Vegeta anymore? Why are you willing to love me so openly? What did you do with your shell, you damn hermit crab!"  
  
He laughed loudly at her last comment.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"You know the answer. But I'll tell you, since you want it from my lips." He held her eyes for a moment, then something in him faltered and he stood and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going, damn it!" she yelled, to her feet at once. "Get back here and tell me!"  
  
"I don't need to give you what's mine," he countered. She didn't even notice the change as she fired back venomously.  
  
"You're such a jackass! Kami, the simple pleasures I took for granted."  
  
Suddenly his arms were around her and he was kissing her face all over. She melted in his arms and allowed him to sit her on the couch. He sat beside her.  
  
"I don't know why," he confessed. "I do, partly. But right there, that anger you had, when I started to act like my old self, that just doesn't do what it used to. Before I lived for such things. I wanted to fight with you, with everyone. It kept me balanced and sane, but now I just can't hear you raise your voice. I don't understand it, and that's why I changed. That's why I listen now. That's why I can't be a jerk anymore. I see how angry you get when I am, and I'm so confused as to why in Kami's name you would want that person back."  
  
"I want it though," she cried. "I need you back, Vegeta. And I know that I was so angry a moment ago, but for some reason, I want that back too. I can't marry a man I didn't fall in love with."  
  
"Tell me that in two months," he sighed, leaning back on the couch cushions, his brow furrowed. His mind was an intricate maze of thoughts and unreached conclusions. There was something monumental going on in him and there was no way Bulma could find it out. "If you still feel that way, then the wedding's off. Alright?"  
  
She nodded solemnly, surrendering to Vegeta's soft touch and comforting kisses.  
  
In two months she would decide the rest of her life. And though Vegeta was so close, his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders, he never felt so cold and far away.  
  
"Where are you Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm here," he wanted to say, but all he could do was hold her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow Bulma would decide whether she could endure with the new Vegeta for the rest of her life.  
  
Chi-Chi and 18, and all the rest of her friends, knew the story by now. No one seemed brave enough to utter a word about it to Vegeta, though Bulma knew that Goku was itching to talk with him. Everyone was completely supportive, and though they all wanted Bulma and Vegeta to tie the knot once and for all, there was no way they would try to force her into something she wasn't prepared for.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was insane by now. She never sat down for more than a second and was always on the phone or down at the chapel where the ceremony was to be held. Flowers, the cake, table settings, the band; everything seemed to be ticking off the usually calm woman. Her children, all of who had been home for the past few days, were wise to stay away from her.  
  
Rikyu, Sorai, and all the rest of those who were off at college, took a few days off to attend the wedding. Bulma confided all her fears and doubts in Rikyu once he arrived. She was so tired of talking about the subject. She felt as though she were back to the beginning with Vegeta. Their problems never seemed to go away.  
  
Her sister Jun'ko, who'd recently told her family of her new found sexuality, seemed to be coping well with her love problems. Tomiko was still uneasy around her, and didn't share the same feelings, but Jun'ko understood, and took up blind dating. She'd even been out with a girl who she felt she was really starting to connect with. If not Bulma, then at least someone was finally starting to solve their problems.  
  
"I am literally going to die," Bulma said, falling back on her bed.  
  
"Oh, stop it," 18 sighed, sitting next to her. "I was nervous beyond reason when me and Krillin got married. But look at me. I'm fine now. It's something everyone goes through."  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi added. "There's nothing abnormal about it."  
  
"But Vegeta," it was Rikyu who spoke now. "He's not who Bulma needs right now. He's changed. You all know that. It's deeper than marriage tremors."  
  
"I still don't even understand everything!" Sorai complained, glancing at his watch. He wanted to call Natalie, but knew that he couldn't until after the wedding tomorrow. She wasn't waiting for his call, she knew what was going on, but he was dying to hear her voice. "What is so wrong with Vegeta being nice? I mean, isn't he more bearable now? Not that I didn't like the old him, but isn't the new him good too?"  
  
Bulma glanced at the occupants of the room. These four people she chose to be her bridal night party. Vegeta was at 17's house with Krillin, Goku, Nyoko, Roxy, and of course 17.  
  
"It's complicated, Sorai," she finally sighed, turning over on her stomach. "And I still don't know if I can go through with this. Of course I love Vegeta. I always have. I always will. But I don't think I can ever like the man that's going to be at the other end of the alter tomorrow. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"My mother was right. I did need these six months. I think I could use six more."  
  
"Bulma," Rikyu interjected, taking a seat on the floor in front of her. He grabbed up her hands and held them tight. He'd grown even more gorgeous over the past years. It was amazing how she hadn't fallen in love with him. Love him, of course, but never as she loved Vegeta. "I don't think you could handle that. And neither could he. He's under an immense amount of stress, and I think it's best to just get things over with now. Waiting always makes everything harder. Look at what these six months have done. There's a massive wedge between you and Vegeta; hardly your mother's intensions."  
  
"I know, I know. But it's so hard." She looked around at everyone's faces again, feeling the tension of the room. "Well, what're we waiting for? Go get those margaritas my mom made for us. And someone, for the love of Kami, turn on some music and grab my Twister game."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The bridal changing room was coated with such a thick layer of tension that the walls ached from the strain and seemed to sag in on the bride as she prepped herself, but for what she still didn't know. Marriage? Or defeat? Her head hadn't stopped spinning since that morning.  
  
She looked radiate, of course, in her immaculate white Versache gown and veil. Both Chi-Chi and 18 had been in to ogle over her, claiming that she was the best of the brides, though she insisted she wasn't and politely asked them to leave her alone until the wedding started.  
  
She was sitting at her vanity now, the same one at 18 had sat at six months earlier, yet the picture seemed all wrong. She starred blankly at her reflection, tears streaming down her eyes and smearing her make-up. She barely noticed the door opening.  
  
"You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she murmured, dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief. What a mess she'd made.  
  
"By the looks of it there isn't going to be a wedding," Vegeta said, his voice solemn and hurt. New Vegeta. Bad Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know, ok?" she hissed, unable to restrain her emotions.  
  
Suddenly he burst into laughter, and if he couldn't hold it in any longer. Bulma was dumbstruck and could not bring herself to move her lips and demand what in Kami's name could be so funny. He didn't stop laughing for several minutes, his eyes beginning to tear-up as a result.  
  
"Just tell me," she sighed. "I couldn't possible guess what could be funny at this moment. Or maybe the fear has finally gripped you." He didn't answer, a small chuckle still left in him. "Doesn't it scare you that I could say no to marrying you?"  
  
"I'm terrified, woman. Believe me," he laughed. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "But I can't hold it in anymore." He turned to the door and yelled, "Come on. I can't do it. It's too much."  
  
To Bulma's utter shock her mother came through the door, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Wh—"  
  
"I was in on it," she confessed, though Bulma hardly had a clue as to what.  
  
"I never changed," Vegeta laughed. "And Kami damn it I can act. Six months of being Kakarot is tough."  
  
"What the hell is going on!"  
  
"Look woman, it was my idea. Don't be angry with your mother." He grabbed her arms suddenly and forced her eyes to meet his. "I never changed, but I needed to be one hundred percent such that you wanted me as I was. I've always, always had doubts about that. This was the only way, and Kami was it hard. I nearly laughed myself to death half the time when you were gone."  
  
"You're a bastard," she spat, then fixed her glare on her mother.  
  
"But you love me."  
  
"You think I'll marry you after this!" she screamed, shoving him away. He starred at her a moment, then grabbed her back up, hugging her to him.  
  
"Kami," he groaned. "Don't tell me this!" His fear was as plain as the fear she'd had for the past six months. And now it was her turn to laugh.  
  
"You still have that change in you," she laughed, gently pushing him away so he didn't further mess up her wedding dress. "You still can't bear to be without me, and you don't care who knows it."  
  
"No woman," he said, glaring at her. She'd really given him a start. "That was always there."  
  
He pulled her in for a passionate kiss and finally Bulma felt that burning fire that she'd been craving for so long.  
  
Her lost Vegeta was back. He was finally back.  
  
"Oh Kami," she whimpered, wanting nothing more than to rip off his suit and take him right there. "I love you so much Vegeta."  
  
"I know woman," he sighed. "Now hurry up. I might not want to marry you if you make me wait any longer." And all she could do was laugh.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"And that's how it happened," Bulma yawned. She glanced at the clock. It was well passed midnight. "Kami, how long have I been talking?"  
  
"Too long," Vegeta groaned as he walked into the living room, his robe open, revealing that he wore only black silk pajama pants. "Don't you have a conference or something tomorrow? And don't they have school?" He pointed to the two eager listeners on either side of Bulma.  
  
"Yes, we have school daddy," came his daughter's innocent voice. "But we couldn't not know what happened after mommy started telling us the story."  
  
"Yeah," came Trunks deep voice, an almost mirror of Vegeta's. He'd grown to quite the strong and handsome man. Sometimes he couldn't keep the girls in his school away. "I always ask you, but you never tell me how you and mom got together."  
  
"It's a boring story," Vegeta yawned. "And now that you've heard it, get to bed."  
  
Trunks groaned, but did as his father told him. Bra, the spitting image of her mother, ran into her father's arms and kissed his cheek once before following her big brother upstairs.  
  
"You love her," Bulma said. "She's your little princess."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"What'd you come down for? I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"You know damn well that I can't sleep when you're not there. Come on. I have to get some sleep tonight."  
  
"Alright, alright," she sighed, not at all surprised when he scooped her into his arms and carried her away.  
  
"On second thought," he said with a smirk, seeming fully awake now. "I think I can stay awake for a little longer."  
  
"Mmm. You read my mind," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
She couldn't imagine anyone in the world that was happier than she was. And something told her that Vegeta felt exactly the same.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 24! And I am officially done. I don't know what I mean by officially, but, umm, yeah—All done! Heehee. So, come on! I NEED major feedback on this! The WHOLE story. Tell me EVERYTHING you thought about it. Tel me if the whole thing was good. I have to know. I've been doing this story, and the other one, for so long that it's like a part of me. I can't believe that it's over already. I want to cry : (  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=Happy Author)  
  
Note: I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm sad that it's over, but I think I did a fairly good job and I can't wait to start writing something else, which, of course, I am doing. My newest fic, "Green Dragon", will be posted shortly. I'll explain everything about it in a note in the first chapter, but enough about that, more about this fic…I've really gotten so attached to all my characters. I can't believe it's ended, and I hope I didn't leave anything hanging there that was unsolved or whatever. If I did I apologize.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
P.S. I know I'm a moron when it comes to editing. But, to tell the truth, I didn't even edit this chapter. I've been typing it up for the past 3 hours and I never went back to read it. I will, of course. Probably tomorrow or the next day, and if I kind anything then I'm make the changes. So if anyone sees anything, please tell me and make my life easier :P Thanks! 


End file.
